


Foreign Moons’ 2020 Kinktober!

by ForiegnMoons



Category: RuPaul’s Drag Race RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Body Worship, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Choking, Collars, Costumes, Crying, Cunnilings, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Edge Play, Edging, F/F, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, I Love You, I think I got them all..., Kinktober, Knife Play, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Masochism, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Multiple AU’s, Multiple Orgasms, Nudes, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi Public Sex, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Tumblr Prompts, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Gigi is here for your soul, Verbal Humiliation, Wax Play, a/o/b dynamics, dom/sub dynamic, oneshots, prompt list, sensory depravation, taboos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForiegnMoons/pseuds/ForiegnMoons
Summary: Did someone say Ooky Spooky Sexy Smut™️?No?Jokes on you, I did!
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Dahlia Sin, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Gigi Goode/Nicky Doll, Jan Sport/Jackie Cox, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Comments: 56
Kudos: 171





	1. Prompt Page

Welcome, whores! As you know, I’ve been on a brief hiatus from my anthology. Meet the reason for my lack of smut recently! About a month ago I saw a Kinktober prompt list and I just knew I _had_ to do it.  
  


Some of the kinks were things I’m not personally comfortable writing, so I’ve substituted them out for other things. My plan is to post the chapters in order of what I’m most to least familiar or comfortable writing. Almost all of the chapters will combine multiple kinks because I simply do not have time to write 3.5k words and edit them every day.  
  


School has started up for me so my writing won’t be as frequent on all my fics, but I always announce if and when I’m planning a new project or taking breaks over on Tumblr (@ForeignMooney)

Without further ado, here is the list of prompts I will be writing! They are not in order of when they will be posted, and I will not be taking requests for this work.  
———————

Aftercare

Angry Sex

A/O/B

Biting

Blood

Body Worship

Breeding 

Choking

Collar

Crying

Costumes

Degradation 

Dirty Talk

Edging

Hair Pulling

I Love You

Knife Play

Lingerie

Overstimulation 

Pet Play

Public

Rough Sex

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation 

Shower Sex

Size Kink

Spanking

Threesome

Toys

  
Let’s have some spooky scary sexy times ;)


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompts: Size Kink, Spanking, Dirty Talk
> 
> Pairing: Gigi/Nicky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hi! It’s been a while, I know and I’m sorry. To be fair I was making this and I think it’s worth it! Anyways, enjoy my return to writing! <3~Moons

  
For Gigi, patience was overrated. Sure, it was only a couple hour long phone call that Nicky was on, but she wanted attention. And she wanted it _now_. She had tried to sit quietly in the room with Nicky but had quickly proven herself to be a distraction. Nicky had sent her out of the room, leaving the blonde looking like a wounded puppy. 

Laying on their bed, Gigi created a plan. She was definitely going to get in trouble for this, but knowing Nicky it would be more than worth it. She shot up from her bed and bounced over to her closet. She swiped through the hanging clothes, past the pants, past the dresses, past the shirts, before she reached the section she wanted. 

Hanging in front of her was her rather extensive collection of lingerie that Nicky had bought for her. Saying that Nicky spoiled Gigi would be the understatement of the century. Any time Gigi expressed even the slightest interest in something, Nicky had it for her within the week. Anything and everything Gigi wanted, Nicky would give her.

Gigi hoped that the French woman’s attention would also fall into that category. 

The two had met when Gigi was working for a fashion magazine to help pay the bills while she tried to make enough money to start seriously designing. Nicky was a world famous designer and had no time for interviews. When she saw Gigi turn up at her office however, she stopped on the spot and had her assistant clear her schedule. She immediately took a liking to the young girl, and it didn’t take long before Nicky couldn’t resist seeing Gigi. 

One night, Nicky had called Gigi up on the phone and asked her to come to her apartment. The woman had excitedly agreed and Nicky sent her a car. When Gigi had arrived, she looked terrified. Nicky had quickly assured her that everything was okay, and that she just enjoyed her company. All it took was Nicky’s hand being gently placed on Gigi’s knee in an originally platonic move, for the blonde to surge forward in a moment of bravery and kiss Nicky. She wouldn’t deny that she was surprised, but Nicky wasted no time kissing back. One thing lead to another and Gigi was screaming Nicky’s name with her hands buried in the older woman’s long black hair. 

From that moment on, the two were inseparable. Gigi would attend every gala or red carpet with Nicky. It only took a few weeks before Gigi quit her job at the magazine and moved in with Nicky. Upon moving in, Nicky set up a room for Gigi to design in that was larger than the entirety of the apartment she had previously shared with four other people. 

  
——~——

Looking through her various sets of underwear, she was torn on which one to choose. She knew she looked good in all of them, but she’s needed one that would force Nicky to pay attention to her. She had been through almost all her pieces before her eyes landed on one in particular. It was a beautiful shade of crimson that contrasted nicely with her pale skin. She remembered the time Nicky had taken her shopping and they’d tried on some lingerie. The moment Gigi had come out of the dressing room with the red set on, Nicky was shoving her back into the small room and her hands were all over the blonde’s body. 

Oh yeah. This was _definitely_ the right set. 

She shrugged off her sweatpants and sweater and slipped into the lacy red garment. She teased her hair up and swiped on some lip gloss, followed by the black Louboutin heels and golden hoop earrings that Nicky had gifted her on their sixth and third month anniversary’s respectively. She looked herself over in the mirror, admiring how she looked with a satisfied grin. All that was left was to do was steal Nicky’s attention away from whatever boring call she was on. 

The sound of her heels tapping against the floor filled Gigi’s ears as she made her way to Nicky’s at-home office. Slowly pushing the door open, she peeked around the corner to see Nicky looking more than exasperated. The brunette hadn’t noticed her yet, but she had her head bowed and resting in her hands. Gigi felt a small tug in her heart at the sight of her girlfriend looking so tired and stressed out. 

“Nicky, baby, darling, _mistress_.” The last name is what finally drew Nicky’s attention up to Gigi. Nicky’s eyes immediately traversed Gigi’s body, taking in the exposed skin. She tapped a few buttons on the screen of her phone and moved her laptop to the side, then returned her eyes to Gigi. 

“Chérie, what are you doing?” The French woman’s voice was a low hiss. Gigi grinned and strutted over to where Nicky sat. She made sure to add in an exaggerated swing to her hips. 

“Me? I’m just standing here!”

“Don’t act cute with me. This call is important.”

“You know what else is important?”

“Gigi-“

“You fucking me.” Gigi leaned over Nicky’s desk and slowly pushed the screen of her laptop down. Nicky shot her a glare and pushed it back up, shooing Gigi away. The blonde whined and bent over the desk, giving Nicky her puppy dog eyes. 

“Chérie, you know I’d love to, but this call is very important to me. I need to make sure that everything is going to plan.”

“Fine.” Gigi huffed. Nicky smiled appreciatively and turned her microphone back on which gave Gigi a fabulous idea. 

“Mmm, Nicky, I want you to touch me so _bad_.” Gigi placed her hand on Nicky and slowly dragged it up and over the woman’s arms. The minuscule catch in Nicky’s breath let her know everything she needed. She could hear the voices of Nicky’s coworkers through the microphone, but that wasn’t going to stop her. Placing her hands on Nicky’s shoulders, she walked around behind her leather swivel chair and began lightly running her fingers over her partner’s skin. She gently kneaded the tensions out of Nicky’s strong shoulders, putting pressure on all the stressed muscles. 

“Come on Nic, I know you wanna stop. I know you wanna just turn this dumb call off and fuck me. I got all pretty just for you.” Gigi whined, leaning down and blowing a cool gust of air into Nicky’s ear.

“You’re beautiful, but I can’t. I need to ensure that Jaida gets the clothes ready for the shoot.” Nicky whispered, covering her microphone. 

“Fine. I guess I’ll just hang out until you’re done.” Gigi smirked devilishly. Nicky rolled her eyes, knowing that Gigi would only be trying to distract her. 

“Okay, so you said we have the skirts and pants ready, but shirts and jackets will need a few more days?” Nicky turned her attention away from Gigi and back to her work. Silently, Gigi ran her hands over Nicky’s arms until she reached the buttons on the woman’s shirt. She unbuttoned them in a deliberately slow fashion, making sure to kiss over Nicky’s neck as she went. 

“Gigi. Stop.” Nicky’s stern voice made Gigi want to listen and obey her, but she was determined to get what she wanted. 

“Miss, I’m so wet. Just looking at you makes me so horny. You’re so beautiful, I want you so badly.” Gigi kept her voice a low purr in Nicky’s ear. Her hands traveled underneath Nicky’s shirt, ghosting over the woman’s subtlety defined abs. 

“Gigi, hands off. I have forty more minutes on this call and then I’ll pay attention to you.”

“That’s not good enough. I need you now!” Gigi whined, her hands shifting to cup Nicky’s breasts. 

“Make it enough. I don’t know how many times I need to tell you that I’m busy!” Nicky was sounding more and more annoyed the longer Gigi pushed her. Kissing over Nicky’s neck, Gigi could feel her girlfriend’s pulse increasing. 

“Don’t you want me? Don’t you want to fill me up nice and good with your strap? Don’t you wanna make me take it all for you?” Gigi couldn’t help but dip her fingers into her underwear. She rubbed over herself, gathering some of her wetness on her fingers before removing her hand. She showed Nicky her hand and sighed happily at the sight as if she was wearing a diamond ring instead of her own arousal. 

“Doesn’t that look good, miss? I think it would look so much better all over your mouth and fingers instead of mine.” Nicky silently cursed Gigi’s porn star mouth. 

“Chérie, if I have to stop what I’m doing because you won’t stop acting like a slut then you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

“You’re hot when you’re angry!” Gigi giggled, slipping her shining digits into her mouth. Nicky rolled her eyes and kept her focus on the call. As much as she loved Gigi, she really did want to be able to focus on the phone call. Gigi’s presence wasn’t helping at all. Sometimes she wondered how Gigi was always horny. The girl’s impressive libido certainly kept the pair entertained. Gigi’s hands made their way lower and began unbuttoning Nicky’s pants. 

“Gigi, I swear if you don’t stop then your ass will be as red as that slutty little get up.” Nicky growled, grabbing Gigi’s hands and shoving them away. 

“Fine!” Gigi huffed, “I guess I’ll just get myself off then.” Nicky sighed in relief when Gigi’s weight was finally lifted from above her. The sense of relief only lasted a few seconds. 

“Chérie? What are you doing?” Nicky looked over her laptop at Gigi who had settled in the chair that sat in front of Nicky’s desk. 

“Getting myself off, obviously.” Gigi smirked, pulling her soaked underwear to the side and teasing her fingers over her cunt. Sitting pretty on the chair, Gigi gave Nicky a mischievous look that she knew would set the other woman off. 

“Not in here you’re not. Don’t you dare fucking touch yourself.” 

“Watch me.” Gigi pushed two fingers into herself and moaned loudly enough that she was confident everyone on the call had heard them. Nicky’s eyes blazed with anger. The steely look she gave Gigi made the blonde want to melt on the spot. 

“Chile, what the hell was that?” Jaida’s voice came from Nicky’s phone. Gigi had to bite the inside of her cheek to stifle the victorious grin that threatened to spread across her lips. 

“Sorry, Gigi must be fucking herself in the other room.” Nicky lied, hoping it was convincing enough to deter any further lines of questioning. Jaida seemed to buy the excuse and continued listing off the names of models that the label thought would be good for the next shoot. Nicky wasn’t paying attention in the slightest. Her eyes were focused in on where Gigi’s fingers were disappearing into her pussy and her thumb was rubbing against her clit. 

Gigi bit down on her bottom lip to silence her whiny little moans. She spread her legs further, draping them over the arms of the chair to give Nicky a better view. 

“Chérie, stop it now. You can’t be doing that in here.” Nicky scolded under her breath. Gigi shook her head in the negative and palmed her breast with her free hand. Her hand slipped under the delicate crimson fabric and she began pulling at her sensitive nipples. 

“Gigi, do not make me tell you twice.” Nicky’s warning did the opposite of what the brunette had intended it to. Gigi’s pace increased along with her noises that she wasn’t bothering to censor anymore. 

“Nicky, fuck! Yeah, right there!” Gigi’s eyes squeezed shut when she hit the spot deep inside herself that made her legs shake. 

“Chérie, tais-toi! _Maintenant_.”

“Is that french for _‘I’m gonna fuck your brains out’_?” Gigi giggled, knowing full well that Nicky had just told her to shut up. The brunette’s eyes flashed dangerously at Gigi. It was clear that Nicky was reaching the limits of her patience. 

“Gigi, behave yourself. Now.” Nicky’s cold voice sent a shiver up Gigi’s spine, but once again, she didn’t listen. 

“Nicky! I’m so close, you’re gonna make me cum!” Gigi whined, a lot louder than what was necessary for her to be heard. 

“Okay I definitely heard that. Nicky are you fucking her while you’re on our call? Really? You couldn’t wait two hours?” Jaida’s voice was reprimanding but she sounded more amused than anything else. 

“Sorry Jai, Nicky’s just fucking me so good, she’s so deep inside me!” Gigi groaned into the receiver. Nicky looked like she was about to strangle Gigi. 

“Geege, you’re a sex demon. Let the woman work!” Jaida laughed. The other designer was used to the couple being all over each other and had even joined them a few times. Gigi was certainly shameless in her pursuits of Nicky’s attention and she always got what she wanted. 

“Miss, fuck, I’m so close!” Gigi’s hand and thighs were covered in her own slick. Her arm ached from the angle and the effort of fucking herself like Nicky would, but the fiery look on the French woman’s face made her want to see how far she could push her girlfriend. 

Instead of shutting her legs like she wanted to when she came, Gigi spread them further so that Nicky had nowhere to look other than between her long legs. 

“Listen, I’ll take care of everything today Nicky. Or should I call you mistress too?”

“Jaida-“

“All jokes, Frenchie. In all seriousness though, go have your fun with Gigi. You know she won’t give up until you do.” Nicky never got a chance to respond because Jaida had hung up. Nicky sighed deeply and turned on Gigi. 

“You little slut.” 

“What’s wrong miss? You sound like you’ve had a hard day!” Gigi’s innocent act made Nicky’s jaw tick as she tried to keep her cool. 

“You could say that. Get your ass over here.” Nicky patted her leg, indicating where she wanted Gigi to sit. The blonde didn’t move. 

“Why should I?”

“Because I’m going to take my frustrations out on that sweet cunt. Now, _come here_.” Nicky’s command left no room for discussion. Gigi rose up from her chair and walked over to her partner. She wrapped her arms around Nicky’s neck and sank down into her lap, immediately grinding her hips into the older woman’s thigh. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and kissed at Nicky’s neck again.

“Miss, I want you inside me. I wanna feel your cock all the way in my stomach.” Gigi whispered into Nicky’s ear, making the older woman shudder. “I just wanna be good for you.” 

“You’re not good, you’re a filthy slut. Get off me.” Nicky said harshly, shoving Gigi back and bending her over. “You’re an insatiable little thing aren’t you?”

“How could I not be when my mistress is as beautiful as you?”

“Don’t try and flatter me. It won’t win you any favors.” Gigi’s heart leapt into her throat. Nicky really did sound angry with her. It was exactly what she wanted. 

“What are you gonna do, punish me?” Gigi taunted, a sliver of hope in her voice. Nicky sneered and seized the fabric of Gigi’s underwear, pulling it roughly to the side and pushing two fingers into her before pulling them out again. 

“You know what? I am.” Nicky’s open palm came down onto the swell of Gigi’s ass with a firm slap. The young woman yelped in surprise at the sudden shock of pain. She could hear Nicky laugh slightly. The brunette’s hand rode up her thigh and came to a rest just below her wetness. She was tempted, but Gigi knew better than to try and get Nicky to touch her when she was in this state. 

The weight of Nicky’s hand was lifted for a moment before it came down hard again. Gigi’s body jolted forward, causing her nipples to brush against the wooden table. The small whine at the dual stimulations was quickly admonished by Nicky with another rough slap. 

“I don’t want to hear a sound out of that mouth, salope.” Gigi nodded her understanding. Nicky hummed happily, bringing her hand against Gigi’s ass with a solid thwack. The pale skin of Gigi’s ass was swiftly turning to the color of her underwear with the product of Nicky’s punishments.

“Isn’t that better? Don’t you think your ass looks so much better when it’s covered in my handprints? Answer me.” 

“Yes, miss!” Gigi gasped, “I love it!” The stinging sensation was getting more and more intense with each strike. Gigi could already tell she won’t be sitting comfortably for the next few hours if not days.

A series of quicker slaps were peppered across her thighs before one sharper hit collided with her dripping pussy, resulting in a resounding crack. Gigi’s entire body rocked forward with the force of Nicky’s hand. She tried to suck in any air that she could before yet another patch of pain bloomed across her marked skin, this time landing just on the curve of her ass. 

“Just a few more. Take them like a good girl.” Gigi’s eyes fluttered shut as she nods, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. 

The full force of Nicky’s hand came down against Gigi, making her choke out a small cry. The warning glare she got from Nicky immediately shut her up. Nicky took a few seconds to stop and gently soothe Gigi’s abused skin. A few soft kisses are scattered onto Gigi’s bottom before Nicky sank her teeth into the firm skin, but the blonde knew better than to cry out. Instead, she bit down on her lip to keep herself quiet, tasting the metallic tang of her blood when she bit too hard. 

“Pretty.” Nicky runs her hand over Gigi’s dripping pussy, spreading her folds and admiring her swollen clit. “You like it when I spank you. You like being disciplined like a whore.” Gigi didn’t have time to confirm the observation because Nicky’s tongue swiped over her slit, adding just enough pressure to give Gigi some pleasure before she retreated. One more slap connected with Gigi’s sore ass. The pain was incredible, intense and seemingly unrelenting, but Nicky finally stopped. 

“Well, your ass is definitely at least five shades of red.” Nicky chuckled. “I’m not done with you yet though.” 

“Miss, I want you. Please, I want you inside me!” Gigi whimpered, turning around and clinging to Nicky’s front. The older women petted Gigi’s hair and squeezed her bruised behind, kneading the warm skin carefully. 

“I know you do.” Nicky whispered into Gigi’s ear. Nicky gently plucked Gigi up off the ground like the featherweight she was and carried her away and to their room. Each step forward cause Gigi’s hips to rock into Nicky’s pelvis. The walk to their bedroom felt like it took forever, but the duo eventually reached their destination. Nicky fumbled with the doorknob but eventually got it open. She tossed Gigi back on their bed and immediately pinned her hands above her head. 

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you, Chérie?” 

“Well, I’m half naked and under you so if we’re using logic here, I’m about get exactly what I want.” Gigi’s snarky response was met with a rough pull against her underwear that made the blonde gasp in surprise at the torturously teasing contact. Gigi’s hands flew down to Nicky’s hands, trying to get her to provide more force for her to utilize. 

Instead of getting what she wanted, Nicky’s hands snatched Gigi’s wrists and put them back above her head. She sat atop the younger woman who didn’t bother trying to move her hands again. Nicky said nothing, just keeping herself over Gigi and looking down at her. The silence was almost uncomfortable. Even just the pure scrutiny of Nicky’s unfiltered gaze made Gigi’s head spin. 

“Nicky-“

“Stop talking. That’s not my name.”

“Miss-”Gigi tried again. 

“I said to stop talking. Don’t make me punish you twice in one night.” The idea of a second round of Nicky’s disciplinary actions made Gigi shut her mouth. Nicky smiled and dragged her fingers up Gigi’s sides before yanking the small red bra off Gigi’s chest and tossing it aside. The cold air of the bedroom blew over her exposed nipples. 

“Such cute tits.” Nicky commented flippantly. Gigi was about to thank her when her girlfriend’s fingers pinched her nipple and pulled mercilessly. She cried out a pained gasp, wincing slightly. Nicky snorted a small laugh and released the rosy bud. 

“Sensitive.” Gigi nodded along with Nicky’s judgement. A dark smile overtook Nicky’s face and she repeated the action, earning yet another sound of pain. This time when she let go of Gigi’s breast, she bent down and took the other into her mouth. Gigi wanted _so_ badly to reach into Nicky’s flowing raven hair and hold her close, but once again, she knew better. Nicky’s teeth scraped over Gigi’s neck before moving back down to nip along Gigi’s chest. Her fingernails pressed into the supple flesh of Gigi’s breast while her lips elected to find a home over the oversensitive peak of the other. 

“Miss, please!” Gigi groaned. She wriggled underneath Nicky, desperate to gain some sort of friction to relieve the painful ache between her legs. Nicky didn’t bother answering. Instead, she sank her teeth into Gigi’s breast, drawing out an indecipherable noise that resided somewhere between the realm of a moan and a yelp. 

“So needy. Tell me what you want and I’ll consider giving it to you.” Nicky tucked a stray tendril of honey blonde hair behind Gigi’s ear, admiring her girlfriend’s beauty. 

“Miss, I want your cock! I wanna be so full that I feel it tomorrow. Please, I can be good, I can take it!” Gigi already sounded so ruined that it made Nicky’s gut pull with want. 

“Can you _really_ be good? You didn’t prove that to me with your little stunt earlier.” Gigi’s eyes went wide and she vigorously shook her head. 

“I’m sorry! I promise I’ll be good for you. I’ll take it all, only for you!” Gigi squirmed under the pressure of Nicky’s body. 

“I will give you one chance. Don’t move a muscle while I’m gone.” Nicky ordered, leaving no room for Gigi to disobey. The French woman disappeared into their closet for a minute before returning, brandishing a thick blue dildo and a harness. Gigi felt her mouth go dry just at the sight. In the time inside the closet, Nicky had taken the opportunity to shed her clothes. Gigi never got tired of seeing the older woman naked. She watched in silent reverence while Nicky slid the harness up her tanned legs and fixed the dildo into it’s place. When she was done, she turned back to face Gigi. 

“You ready, Chérie?” Gigi’s legs fell open almost instantly the question was asked. Nicky laughed at her eagerness and positioned herself over Gigi. She pulled the young woman’s underwear down and threw it carelessly to the floor in a move that normally would’ve annoyed Gigi, but she was far too turned on to notice, let alone care. 

“Look at you. You’re so wet I don’t even need to warm you up!” Nicky said in an amused tone. Gigi whimpered and canted her hips up in a silent plea. 

“Please...” Gigi reached up and pulled Nicky down to kiss her. The brunette obliged her and kissed her deeply. She took hold of Gigi’s hips and pulled her girlfriend’s pelvis up to make contact with the strap that dangled between her legs. 

“Remember your safe word.” Gigi nodded and shook her hips up at Nicky. She wasn’t worried about needing a safe word. What she was worried about, was what would happen if Nicky didn’t just fuck her soon. Luckily, her worries quickly dissipated when the head of the toy started to push into her. 

The stretch was immediate, but not uncomfortable yet. Nicky was slowly pushing her way inside of Gigi, who clutched at her arms and squeezed her eyes shut. Nicky was only halfway in when Gigi tapped her arm to ask for a break. Nicky stopped moving immediately and bent down to kiss Gigi gently. 

“You’re so good. My pretty girl. You’re so full already but I know you can take more for me.” Nicky hummed into Gigi’s hair. She rubbed soothing circles around the blonde’s clit, helping her relax a little more and loosen up. Gigi whimpered quietly and held Nicky close. The feeling of her girlfriend’s long fingers pressing directly onto her sensitive bundle of nerves was like heaven. 

“M-Miss, if you keep doing that, I’m gonna cum!” The white-hot pleasure was quickly becoming entirely too much for Gigi to endure.

“That’s the idea, Chérie. Maybe then your tight little cunt will open up enough for me to fuck you.” Gigi’s wetness was dripping down her legs in warm streaks, reminding her of how badly she wanted her girlfriend. Nicky doubled down on her efforts and bit down on Gigi’s hardened nipples. The younger woman came with a loud keening sound, her head falling backwards against the pillows as she struggled to catch her breath. 

Her rest was cut short when Nicky’s hips pushed forward in one swift movement, bringing their hips flush together. Gigi wailed out and pitched forward into Nicky’s arms, making the brunette give a wry smile. 

“There you go, Chérie. Nice and full. Look at you, all stretched out and needy. So pretty. You always take me so well. Tell me how you feel.” Nicky whispered into Gigi’s ear. She gently rolled her hips forward, making Gigi whimper and clutch at her arms with a vice-like grip. 

“M-miss, it’s so much. So fucking big...” Gigi gasped, shuddering when Nicky’s hips shifted forwards again. 

“Yes, Chérie. And you took it all inside you. What are you going to do for me?”

“I’m, I’m going to be good, gonna take it all for you!” Gigi mewled, desperately trying not to grind her hips down in fear of Nicky pulling away. 

“Good girl.” Nicky praised with a slight smirk on her face. Gigi’s eyes were wide and glassy, her mouth hanging open slightly with each labored breath. Nicky kissed Gigi’s parted lips to silence the needy whines that had begun to spill forth from her throat. 

Ever the softie, Nicky was tempted to start slow. The way that Gigi’s hips were instantly trying to take her impossibly deeper was more than enough to convince her that she needn’t be so gentle. Drawing her hips almost completely back, she pushed forwards into Gigi in a confident motion. The blonde let out a warbled scream that was quickly muffled by Nicky’s fingers forcing their way into her mouth. 

An almost brutal tug of Gigi’s body sent the head of the strap directly into the spot inside her that made Gigi’s brain falter. Nicky set her pace, opting for painfully slow strokes that drove Gigi insane. She hit against Gigi’s sweet spot again and again, making her girlfriend’s entire body tremble under her. 

“F-fuck, there! Please!” Gigi begged shamelessly, stumbling over her words like a child just learning to speak. Nicky snickered and sat back on their bed, looking down on Gigi from her naturally higher vantage point. 

“No, I think you should do some of the work. You’re the slut who couldn’t handle herself like a mature adult, so if you want it so badly, earn it.” Understanding flashed in Gigi’s pale blue eyes and she gave a quick nod before struggling to get herself on top of Nicky. Every time she moved, the false member inside her would twitch and steal the air from her lungs. She finally got herself into position over Nicky and began to bring her hips up and down on the dildo. The extra force of gravity made her feel even fuller than before. 

“You always did look good like this, all needy and stretched around my cock.” Nicky chuckled before her hands came to rest on Gigi’s sides. The younger woman’s chest heaved as she desperately chased down her release. She wrapped her arms around Nicky’s neck and buried her face into the brunette’s shoulder. The effort of keeping her mind present and her body moving was holding so much of Gigi’s attention that she couldn’t manage to get the movements just right. 

Nicky took notice of the slowing pace and reached around to grasp Gigi’s ass, pulling her up and almost off of her cock before slamming her back down. The resulting moan was obscene to say the absolute least. Nicky looked at Gigi with such admiration and pride that the latter was determined to do her best. Each time she brought her hips upwards, the distinct weight of the false member dragged deliciously against her walls. 

“Miss, I’m close, please!” Gigi whimpered into Nicky’s hair. The French woman’s hands continued to help Gigi ride her. The sight of Gigi’s cunt straining around the wide stretch was something that Nicky knew she’d never want to forget. All the little sounds coming from Gigi, her breathy moans, her skin slapping against Nicky’s, the soft _‘yeah, please’_ that lived on her lips. Each little noise she made was made solely for Nicky. 

“I-I can’t, I _need_...” Gigi was so overwhelmed by the fact that Nicky was hitting all the way inside her that her words were broken and stuttered. Nicky smiled up at her and latched on to Gigi’s oversensitive nipple, biting down and ghosting her tongue over the stiff nub. 

“Good girl. You can cum for me.” Nicky reassured. Gigi nodded furiously in a silent _‘thank you’_. The soft smile that took over Nicky’s lips lasted just a second before her mouth was covering Gigi’s perky breast again. Gigi could feel her own fluid leaking down her legs to where their hips joined together. The sheer force of Nicky’s thrusts paired with her own made her hips hurt, but she couldn’t care is she tried. Each time she came back down onto Nicky she could feel her orgasm approaching. 

Nicky’s talented fingers reached down and gently strummed over Gigi’s neglected clit, making the pale woman whimper pitifully. Her hips jumped forward, desperate to get Nicky to apply just a bit more pressure. 

“Cum for me, Chérie. You’ve done so well, taking all of me inside your sweet pussy. You’re my good girl. It’s so much and you’ve taken it all.” Nicky’s encouraging words made Gigi’s body thrum with pride. It wasn’t long before her walls were clenching down fiercely around the intrusion. Nicky hummed affirmations and caring words into her ear as Gigi came around her partner’s cock. 

When she had milked every last bit of pleasure she could, Gigi tumbled forward rather gracelessly into Nicky’s waiting arms. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she searched for her breath. Soft circles were drawn on her back by Nicky. The older woman carefully pushed Gigi’s hair to the side and cupped her cheek, tilting her face back towards her own.

“Hey there, Chérie. Come back to me. Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m good, thank you Nicky.” Gigi murmured sleepily. Nicky simpered, gently laying Gigi back and pulling out of her. She discarded the toy and pulled the fucked-out blonde into her arms. Gigi’s body was slack and boneless, her mind much the same. 

“Sing?”

“What?”

“Sing to me? Your voice is so pretty...” Gigi’s voice was hoarse and so quiet that Nicky barely heard the request. She laughed affectionately and began lowly singing an old French melody to her sleepy girlfriend. It was only a few minutes before Gigi was snoring softly in her arms and clinging to her like a koala. Nicky cautiously maneuvered Gigi’s limp body under the covers and tucked her in before sliding in next to her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a good month I can feel it. School is kicking my ass so updates will be random as usual
> 
> Tumblr: @ForeignMooney


	3. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s Promts: Rough Sex, Degradation, Costumes
> 
> Pairing: Jaida/Nicky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again: HallDoll is one of the most underrated ships and one of my favorites. 
> 
> Quick tw for brief use of the D slur 
> 
> The amount of Among Us that I’ve been playing is ungodly~Moons💞

  
When people say that Halloween constitutes three types of costumes, they would be absolutely correct. There were the people who went all out for their outfits, special effects makeup, perfect costumes, incredible props and more. There were people who either came up with a shitty costume, citing that a nose and whiskers, poorly drawn on with eyeliner, was enough to make them a cat, or the people whose costumes were so stupid that they were laughable. Then there was Nicky’s category. The people who took the holiday to dress in as little clothing as possible without getting arrested for public indecency. 

If you could think of a way to make a normal costume slutty, Nicky had tried it and succeeded. She knew she was beautiful, and she certainly knew she was desired by nearly everyone who saw her. The only person whose attention she couldn’t grab, was the one person she wanted most. 

Jaida Hall was the star player of their college’s basketball team. With perfect grades, perfect stats, a perfect personality, and a perfect appearance, it was only natural that Nicky wanted her. In theory, Jaida should want Nicky too. But time in and time out, Nicky could never grab Jaida’s attention for longer than a quick nod as they passed each other on campus, or a hushed request to borrow a pencil in the few classes they shared. 

Nicky was determined to make this Halloween different. She was determined to get Jaida’s attention and have an actual conversation. If she needed a particularly eye-catching outfit to do so, then so be it. She scoured the Internet for the perfect costume, but she couldn’t find the right one. It was then that she remembered that she had a favor she could call in. Picking up her phone, she dialed the number of her best friend and waited as it rang. On the fifth ring, Gigi finally picked up. 

“What do you want you whore?”

“Ouchie! Is that any way to greet your darling best friend whom you love so much?”

“Oh god, what do you want this time?” 

“How dare you? Can’t a girl call up her bestest friend just because she loves her?!” Nicky gasped indignantly. Gigi laughed over the phone and Nicky didn’t need to be able to see her to know she was smiling. 

“Not when it you, Nic. What do you need? Calling in that favor?”

“You know me so well! I need a costume.”

“For what?”

“For Halloween, stupid!” Nicky rolled her eyes, flopping back on her bed with a sigh. “Kameron’s frat it having a Halloween party and he invited me.”

“Oh god, please tell me this isn’t another ploy to get Jaida’s attention. I can’t handle this anymore, it’s torture!” A new voice joined on the call. 

“Crys, don’t act like you weren’t a nervous wreck around Gigi who _constantly_ needed my help to even breathe in the same room as her.” Nicky shot back. She could hear the third woman groan and Gigi laughing at her girlfriend. 

“You say that like she isn’t still a nervous wreck! Anyway, because I love you _oh so much,_ I’ll make your outfit. Send me your ideas okay?” 

“Yes! Thank you! You’re the best Geege!” Nicky squealed in excitement. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, I know.” Gigi chuckled before hanging up. When the line went dead, Nicky tossed her phone aside and cheered to herself. She knew Gigi would do a phenomenal job, just like she always did. The younger woman wouldn’t let anything leave her sewing machine unless it was utter perfection. 

——~——

Three weeks later, Gigi stopped by to drop off the finished product. When Nicky pulled it out of the bag, she gasped in awe. Gigi’s lips were curled in a proud smile as she watched her best friend’s reaction. 

“Geege, it’s perfect! Thank you so much!” Nicky squealed, jumping into the redhead’s arms and hugging her tightly. 

“What the fuck are you so strong for? Let me go you whore!” Gigi chuckled, swatting at Nicky’s arms playfully. The French woman held up her hands in surrender and went back to admiring the garment. She barely registered Gigi calling out a goodbye. 

She still had a few hours before she was leaving to go to the party with her friends, so she decided to take a quick shower. She made her way down the hall of the shared apartment that she, Jan, Jackie, Rock and Heidi had rented together. The other women were out looking for last minute costumes because Jan had been insistent that they restocked all the good ones right before Halloween. From the long string of passive aggressive texts that were being sent through the group chat, she could discern that Rock was stoned and had gotten lost, Heidi was scared of the fake spiders, Jan wasn’t finding anything even remotely decent as a costume, and Jackie was suffering the cruel fate of having to take care of all of them. 

She fired off a quick apologetic text to Jackie before shutting off her phone she slipping into the shower. Almost immediately after stepping under the warm shower jets, her hand found its way between her legs, slowly teasing herself open with her fingers. She closed her eyes and leaned against the cool tiles of the wall, ghosting her fingers over her clit. She couldn’t help the way her mind replaced the image of her hand with Jaida’s. Her mind wondered how Jaida would touch her. Would she be gentle and caring? Soft caresses and affectionate kisses? 

She hoped not.

She hoped Jaida would be rough with her. Leave bruises all over her and calling her a whore, degrading her for all she was worth. Nicky realized it was creepy and definitely wrong, but all she could think of was Jaida. Biting down on her lip, her body fell into an orgasm. The immediate sense of guilt that rushed over her made her stomach churn. Shaking off the feeling, she shut the water off and toweled off her skin. A loud shout from the front of the apartment indicated the return of her friends, who were just as energetic as Jackie had made them out to be. 

Switching on some music, Nicky started getting ready. She brushed out her flowing blonde hair before bringing it up into a tight high-ponytail. Makeup was up next. Nicky opted for a simple smoky eye and a classic red lip. She dusted some highlighter over her high cheekbones and the tip of her nose, pausing for a moment before deciding to add some to the crest of her shoulders and her collarbones. 

“Are you ready yet?” Heidi shouted through Nicky’s door. The blonde flinched at the sudden loud noise, but she was getting used to the random spikes in volume.

“Yeah, give me one second!” She called back. At long last, it was time. Nicky grabbed her custom made costume from her closet where it hung. She took a minute to once again admire the craftsmanship of the outfit Gigi had made. 

In actuality, there really wasn’t much to it. She pulled on a pair of fishnet stockings, followed by the simple black leotard that was practically skin-tight. Nicky was eternally grateful for Gigi’s borderline obsessive need to make things as perfectly as possible. Her attention to detail ensured that Nicky had the accessories for the outfit as well. 

A headband with two fuzzy black and white rabbit ears fastened to them was obviously made by Crystal, not Gigi. Nicky was sure of that because of both the fact that Gigi was hopeless with anything arts and craftsy, and it was doused in glitter, a signature Crystal move. Gigi’s precision and finesse was put on display in the black stain bow tie and white collar that fit around Nicky’s neck. A pair of shirt cuffs were clearly a combined effort. The fabric was Gigi, but the shining onyx cuff links were pure Crystal. 

Once the skimpy outfit was fully on, Nicky took her sweet time admiring the way it fit her. Years of being Gigi’s practice model for all her creations made sure that the proportions and sizes were all perfect. 

“NICKY! LET’S FUCKING GO YOU CABBAGE!” Rock shouted, banging her fists on Nicky’s door. 

“Jesus, Rock! Don’t break the door down! I’m coming!” Nicky shrieked. It wouldn’t be the first time that the raucous woman had broken something in the house, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Before departing, Nicky nabbed a pair of simple black heels that she knew made her legs look fantastic and a coat for the walk over. It was only a few blocks away, but she wasn’t willing to risk getting hypothermia for the sake of fashion. 

The catcalls and wolf whistles from her friends started the second they saw her. 

“Damn, girl! Who you trying to seduce?”

“Gorge, you look so good!”

“How am I supposed to leave the house when she looks like that?!” The chorus of compliments only boosted Nicky’s confidence. Jokingly, she began posing like an underwear model and pretending to twerk on Rock, who giggled and reciprocated the goofy gesture. 

“Alright you lesbians, let’s go already!” Jackie said with a clap of her hands. The four other women voiced their agreements and followed the eldest out the door. 

The walk over was quick, but filled with various drunken ramblings from Heidi and Rock, who had already had more than a few shots. Jan and Jackie were holding hands again, something that everyone in the house was accustomed to seeing. The two women were far too shy to actually admit their feelings for the other, much to the annoyance of their roommates. It was clear to literally anyone with a functioning pair of eyes that the two were head over heels in love with each other.

After a few minutes of walking and what felt like an eternity of her roommate’s rambling, the group arrived at the frat house. The whole property reeked of cheap alcohol and bad decisions. The five women pushed past the initial crowd of off-balance boys who had probably already consumed their weight in alcohol. Pushing through the doorway, the quintet eventually found a closet with some free space and left their coats behind. 

The moment that Nicky shed her coat she could feel all eyes in the room gravitate towards her. It was completely understandable. She looked incredible, how could they not stare? 

Nicky did a quick scan of the room, but couldn’t see the woman whose attention she craved. 

“I’m gonna get a drink.” She shouted to Jan, who was already looking for whoever was playing music in hopes of getting them to play some Lady Gaga. The other blonde nodded and gave her a thumbs up before darting off. Jackie was right behind her as usual. Heid and Rock had already run off to god knows where to do god knows what. Nicky was left alone in the raging party to find her mark. 

Weaving through the crowds, she made her way to the kitchen where there were countless bottles of alcohol scattered on any surface that had free space. She picked a red solo cup out of the stack, filling it halfway with rum and coke. 

“Hey baby, that’s a nice costume you got there.” A drunk voice slurred from behind her. Nicky glanced over her shoulder to see some very inebriated looking boy clutching a cup and stumbling towards her. She groaned to herself, taking a deep breath before ignoring him. 

“Hey, don’t ignore me! I’m not that ugly am I?” He suddenly sounded a lot less friendly than before. 

“To be honest, I don’t care what you look like. I’m not interested. Have a good night.” Nicky kept her voice firm and her face as kind as she could manage. Dealing with wasted frat boys was anything but what she wanted to spend her evening doing. 

“That’s okay baby, we can fix that. Come on, just let me hit it!” The boy shuffled forward and reached out to put his hand on Nicky’s shoulder. She batted him away in annoyance before gently pushing him back.

“Look, I’m sure you’re a very nice guy but I’m not interested. I like women, not men and you’re certainly not going to change that.” 

“There’s no way. You’re way too hot to be a dyke!” Nicky stiffened at the comment, her face reddening with anger. Before she could step forward and speak up for herself, the boy groaned and crumpled to the ground in front of her. Nicky jumped back in surprise. The wasted boy in front of her sat up with a grunt and turned to see who was behind him. The moment her saw who it was, his face went white as a sheet and scampered away.

“Chile, if there’s one thing I hate, it’s drunk boys hitting on pretty girls who don’t want them.” The voice Nicky was met with was the one she wanted to hear. Before her stood Jaida, clad in a skintight cheetah print bodysuit. Thigh high black leather boots and a pair of little black cat ears that complimented the look. Nicky thought she looked like a goddess. 

“Thanks. I’m Nicky, nice to meet you.” Nicky stuck out her hand, silently cringing at how formal she was being. Jaida laughed, a deep and melodic sound that made Nicky’s spine tingle. 

“Put the hand away, Frenchie. I know who you are.” 

“I-you do?”

“Of course. You’re in my business 101 class. You sit right behind me and you’re not as subtle as you think you are about your staring.” Nicky’s face paled for a moment and then went a brilliant red. Jaida’s knowing smirk didn’t help her calm down at all. 

“I wasn’t, I don’t stare at you! I have no idea what you’re talking about. I have to look forward, that’s where the professor is!” Nicky stammered, trying desperately not to look like a complete idiot. Jaida laughed again and pressed her finger over Nicky’s lips to shush her. 

“It’s okay. I know you like me. I know you want me.”

“What? No, definitely not! That’s not-“ 

“You’re a terrible liar.” Jaida sighed. “Come with me.” She grabbed Nicky’s hand, not giving the blonde any time to respond. She let Jaida pull her through kitchen, through the house, and towards the living room where an immense mass of people were dancing. 

“You want to dance with me?” Nicky questioned dumbly. Jaida rolled her eyes and took hold of Nicky’s chin, tilting the taller woman’s head down. 

“I want to do a lot more than _dance_ with you, but I figure this is a good place to start.” Nicky’s entire body reacted to the answer with a shudder that was surely noted and catalogued by Jaida. The athlete put her hands on Nicky’s hips and spun her around, bending her over slightly and beginning to grind against her. Nicky immediately responded by moving her hips against Jaida’s. Everywhere that Jaida touched her felt electric. Her hands were strong and assured, guiding Nicky against her like she was born to do so. 

“You know, this outfit really is something.” Jaida whispered to Nicky. 

“Yeah? You like it? My friend made it for me. I wanted to look extra good tonight.” Nicky giggled, looking over her shoulder and sending a sly wink to the woman behind her. She heard Jaida suck in a deep breath. A small rush of pride swept through her at knowing that the other woman was affected by her efforts. 

“Who did you want to look good for, babygirl?” Nicky’s mind faltered at the term of endearment, but she decided to play it coy. 

“Nobody in particular. Is it so wrong for a girl to want to look good on Halloween?” Nicky rolled her hips against Jaida, trailing her hand up her partners neck and into her hair. She gently twirled some of the baby hairs that sprouted from the nape of Jaida’s neck between her fingers.

“You’re gonna play hard to get? That’s cute, but it won’t work.”

“And what makes you so sure of that?” Nicky retorted, turning around to face Jaida. 

“Because you want me, and I want you. If there’s one thing I know for sure, it’s that I _always_ get what I want.” Jaida growled, cupping her hands over Nicky’s ass and squeezing roughly. The little whimper Nicky let out made Jaida chuckle darkly and seize the taller woman’s jaw, tilting her head down again to force eye contact. 

“You’re bad, aren’t you babygirl?” 

“Yes...” Nicky murmured. She was trying her best to keep her eyes level with Jaida’s, but the woman’s dark brown irises were piercing into her. Jaida’s smug smile made Nicky crazy. All she wanted to do was kiss her. The tension was almost palpable in the room. It felt like they were the only people in the world. Jaida drew closer to Nicky, coming so close that she could feel the brunette’s breath fanning across her lips. 

“Jaida...”

“What do you want?” 

“Kiss me.” 

Jaida wasted no time in pulling Nicky in and kissing her in the middle of the dance floor. Her lips were just as soft as Nicky had imagined them to be. Every movement that Jaida made was cool and calculated, but not lacking in warmth. The feeling of Jaida’s hands in her hair and around her waist made Nicky’s head spin. 

A few cheers and shouts came out from the people around them that made Nicky’s skin crawl. Jaida broke away and shot an angry glare at anyone who was looking at them. When people had averted their eyes to Jaida’s satisfaction, she turned back to Nicky. 

“What was that all about, Miss Hall?” Nicky teased, reaching out and playing with the tips of Jaida’s curly hair. Jaida scoffed and pulled Nicky flush against herself. She slotted her leg between Nicky’s thighs, pushing the blonde girl’s hips down. Nicky didn’t hesitate to grind against the provided surface, trying not to show how much it affected her. 

“You’re mine and I don’t share.” Jaida whispered into Nicky’s ear. An unexpected bite landed on the shell of it, making Nicky gasp out a small moan. She felt Jaida’s grip tighten and loosen as the noise came and went. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Nicky immediately nodded and took Jaida’s hand. The two women were an unstoppable whirlwind as they tore through the house to get their coats and inform their friends that they were leaving and definitely would not be returning. Nicky had never been so thankful to live near the frat house.

To anyone driving or walking by, the pair would’ve looked crazy. A playboy bunny and a cat sprinting down the street, barely keeping their hands to themselves was definitely a sight to see. In her excitement, Nicky could barely even use her keys to get the door open. As soon as she got the door to unlock, Jaida was shoving her inside and pinning Nicky to the door.

“Do you have any idea how fucking sexy this costume is?” Jaida murmured, holding Nicky’s hands behind her back and rendering her motionless. 

“Not at all. Why don’t you tell me?” Nicky giggled, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Jaida’s dilated eyes tracked the movement seamlessly. 

“Stop biting that fucking lip.” 

“Or what?” 

“I’ll fucking break you.” Jaida hissed, crashing her lips into Nicky’s. Their teeth clacked together as they each sought to gain dominance. Nicky didn’t actually want to win out, but it would be _so_ much more satisfying to make Jaida take control rather than just rolling over and giving it to her. Only when Jaida bit down harshly on Nicky’s lip did she finally yield to the dark skinned woman. 

“Let’s get you out of this.” Nicky nodded in agreement and pulled Jaida through the apartment and back to her room. Jaida’s hands were on her again, finding the zipper on the back of the costume and quickly unzipping it. She peeled the black bodysuit off of Nicky, leaving her in her underwear and fishnets. 

“Jai, let me see you too.” Nicky whined, tugging on the other woman’s outfit. With a small laugh, Jaida started to shimmy out of the fabric and let it fall away. What was underneath was even better than she could’ve dreamed. 

Jaida’s body was long and lean, but had clearly been built strong over time from her athletic prowess. Nicky gently ran her fingers up Jaida’s abdominal muscles, silently marveling at the product of Jaida’s countless hours of practice she put in on the court. 

“You and that staring problem again. Why don’t you just touch instead, baby?” 

“Can I?” Nicky breathed heavily through her nose.

“Of course. Show me how much my little slut wants me.” Nicky moaned quietly and gave Jaida a short nod before sinking to her knees in front of Jaida, carefully removing her underwear. Jaida kicked the minimal black fabric to the side and seized Nicky’s long blonde hair. Nicky made a move to remove the pair of black bunny ears that were still a top her head, but Jaida slapped her hands away. 

“Fucking keep it on.” Jaida snarled. Nicky’s mouth went dry and another torrent of wetness streamed down her legs. She nodded and leaned in to place a slow lick up Jaida’s slit. The woman above her let out a small noise of pleasure. Her fingers tightened in Nicky’s hair and the French woman took the hint. She continued gently tonguing over Jaida until a very pointed look from the brunette reprimanded her. When she finally pushed her tongue past Jaida’s folds she earned herself a throaty moan from Jaida. 

“There you go. Don’t you think you’re better served on your knees like a whore?” Nicky shivered under Jaida’s questioning. Her mouth was busy, so instead of verbalizing her answer she applied more pressure to her partner’s clit. Jaida’s grasp on her hair tightened as she pulled Nicky in closer than she had ever thought possible. The strain of Jaida’s strong hands holding her hair was actually quite painful, but the pain pulsed through Nicky’s body and straight to her core. 

“Looks like this mouth is good for something other than constantly talking in class. If I had known this was all it took to shut you up then I would’ve pulled you under my desk and made you eat me out _weeks_ ago.” Jaida tried to keep her voice level and commanding but Nicky could see all the cracks in her facade. 

Nicky easily caught every small movement forward or hushed groan. She was finally getting to see Jaida come undone after wanting her for so long and she would be damned if she was letting any minuscule detail escape her. Jaida’s chest shuddered and her body twitched as she rode Nicky’s tongue with vigor. 

“Gonna make me cum soon, babygirl. Keep doing that.” Nicky gripped Jaida’s thighs and thrust her tongue forward and past the woman’s entrance. Jaida let out an obscene moan and forced Nicky’s face as far into her cunt as she could. Within moments, Nicky was driving Jaida up and over the edge. 

If Nicky thought Jaida was beautiful before, she thought she was ethereal now. Jaida caught her breath for a minute before she shoved Nicky back into the floor. 

“Looks like you’re not a completely worthless whore. Follow me.” Jaida turned without saying another word and made her way to Nicky’s bed. She sat down and beckoned Nicky forward. When she rose to her feet, Nicky found herself on the receiving end of a deadly glare. 

“I didn’t say you could stand up. Get on your fucking knees.” Jaida scoffed, examining her nails and not paying any attention to Nicky. The blonde blushed furiously and sank back to her knees. She slowly began to crawl over to Jaida and came to a stop in front of the seated woman. When she looked up at Jaida she was met with a pair of lust ridden eyes staring back at her. 

Jaida reached out and took hold of Nicky’s jaw, pulling her forward and examining her. Nicky said nothing and allowed Jaida to just look her over. It had been almost three minutes of Jaida just staring at Nicky before she finally said something. 

“Pretty.” Jaida quietly hummed, tilting Nicky’s head up. Nicky’s face heated up and she tried to look away, only to have Jaida grab her hair again and yank her back in front of her. 

“Don’t fucking look away. You didn’t even say thank you.” 

“I’m sorry, thank you, Jaida!” 

“Apologizing isn’t gonna cut it, babygirl.” Jaida pulled Nicky up onto the bed and shoved her face into the sheets. Nicky squeaked in surprise, making Jaida chuckle mirthlessly as she hooked her arms around Nicky’s waist and pulled her hips flush with hers. 

The full weight of Jaida’s body rested over Nicky, trapping and immobilizing her. She nipped along the blonde’s neck as she slid her hand under Nicky’s body and roughly groped her breasts. Jaida didn’t bother removing Nicky’s bra, she just dragged it aside and made a beeline for the woman’s erect nipples. Nicky’s small moans filled the room as Jaida toyed with her body. One of Jaida’s hands snaked down and brushed over Nicky’s core. The pinned woman immediately moaned out from the tiny bit of contact. 

“Do you have any idea how fucking pathetic you are?” Jaida hissed in Nicky’s ear, tugging her underwear to the side and immediately pushing two fingers into her heat. 

“Yes, Jaida! I’m pathetic and worthless! I’m yours!” Nicky whined out. She could feel Jaida’s satisfied little smirk against her skin. Jaida nudged Nicky’s thighs open and pushed further into her. When Nicky tried to move her hips against Jaida she was rewarded with a sharp tug on her nipple that made her yelp. 

“I didn’t say you could move. Don’t make that mistake again.” The subtle threat made Nicky shiver. Yet another rush of arousal fell from between her legs and onto Jaida’s hand. 

“Turn around. I’m gonna fucking ruin you.” Jaida shifted off Nicky and allowed the woman to turn onto her back. Nicky’s face was flushed pink and her eyes were hazy with want. She fumbled with the remaining fabric and tossed it aside. The rest of her accessories had been discarded throughout the house, save for the pair of bunny ears that Jaida insisted she keep on. It felt slutty to be laid out in front of Jaida, completely naked and willing for her. The stupid ears didn’t make it any better.

“Jai, please...” Nicky whispered. She let her legs fall open, exposing her dripping pussy to Jaida. The dark skinned woman leaned forward and slowly dragged her finger up Nicky’s folds. The woman under her whimpered and tried her best not to move into the touch. Nicky had learned better than to try to get Jaida to touch her. 

Jaida continued running her finger through Nicky’s wetness at a torturously slow pace. She paused slightly over Nicky’s throbbing clit before pushing down harshly against the sensitive area. 

“Jaida! Fuck!” Nicky cried out, writhing under the direct pressure. Jaida ignored Nicky completely and pressed down harder. She maintained the contact that was quickly becoming all too much for the blonde to stand. 

“Jai, I need it! Please just fuck me!” Nicky whimpered, fisting her hands in the sheets in a desperate attempt to keep still. 

“Do you think you deserve it? I mean, you did show up in the sluttiest costume I’ve ever seen just so you could get me to fuck you.”

“N-no! I promise, I promise I deserve it!” 

“Well, I suppose you did make me cum earlier...” Nicky nodded so hard that the black and white pair of ears on top of her head nearly flew off. 

“I did! I was good!” Nicky reiterated. Jaida pretended to think for a moment before she grabbed Nicky’s legs and wrenched them open further, making the blonde wince slightly. 

“But then again, you’re a bit of a slut. I bet you’re so desperate that you’d open your legs for anyone!” Jaida kept her firm hold on Nicky’s legs. The cool air of her bedroom danced across Nicky’s body in a teasingly light feeling. 

“No, I wouldn’t! Only for you, Jai! I’m your slut!” Nicky sat up and wrapped her arms around Jaida’s neck, pulling her in and kissing her deeply. Jaida smiled into the kiss and inserted a finger into Nicky’s soaked pussy. The French woman moaned loudly and broke away, her head falling back. 

“My slut, huh? I like the sound of that. You’re so needy.” Jaida hissed, adding another finger and curling the digits inside Nicky. 

“Yeah, I need, I need you to fuck me, Jai!” Nicky’s body moved of it’s own volition, grinding against Jaida’s hand to try and obtain even the tiniest bits of pleasure that she could. 

“You need me to fuck you? Two isn’t enough for you?” Jaida jeered, scissoring her fingers and driving into Nicky. The blonde woman under her was quickly becoming a mess of little moans soft grunts. 

“Mm, need more, wanna be full.” Nicky flushed red as she bore down on Jaida’s fingers. 

“You wanna be full of my fingers, babygirl?” 

“Yeah! Please, _please_ ,  Jai!” Nicky pleaded uselessly. Jaida shook her head in amazement and added a third and forth finger. The response was instantaneous and exactly what she had hoped for. Nicky’s eyes rolled back in her head and a guttural moan tore forth from her throat. Her body twitched and shook with the effort she was putting in to get her release. Jaida shifted her hand to brush over Nicky’s neglected clit. 

“Jaida! Fuck, that’s so good, please don’t stop.” Nicky mewled out brokenly. She clutched at the well defined muscles of Jaida’s arms, thankful for something to anchor herself with. The torrential waves of stimulation slamming into her chest were starting to overwhelm her senses. All she could think of was Jaida. 

_Jaida_

_Jaida_

_Jaida_

It was like she was the only person Nicky had ever seen before. She needed the other woman so badly that it scared her a little. She pushed the thoughts to the side and focused in on the moment. 

Jaida’s lips had found the column of her neck and she was sucking countless dark hickeys into Nicky’s tan skin. 

“Jai, if you keep doing that I’m gonna cum!”

“That’s the idea, babygirl. You’re gonna cum for me. _Only_ for me from now on. I’m the only one who gets to fuck this sweet cunt, understand?” Jaida’s fingers dragged so deliciously inside Nicky that she could barely formulate the words to answer. 

“Yes! Only for you!”

“Say it again, babygirl. Who do you belong to?” Nicky tried to ignore the way her heart perked up at the idea of being Jaida’s. 

“I belong to you, Jai. Only you.” 

“That’s a good girl. Cum for me.” As if on command, Nicky felt her walls flutter and clamp down around the intrusion of Jaida’s four fingers. She shut her eyes and pitched forward into Jaida’s waiting arms. The brunette caught her and gently guided her through her high, only letting her go once she had stopped shaking. Nicky watched as Jaida cleaned off her fingers with her mouth.

“So what’s with making me wear the bunny ears?” Nicky yawned through the joke and pulled Jaida down next to her. The athlete stiffened for a moment but quickly relaxed into the embrace. 

“Bitch, I don’t know. Just seemed right.” Jaida laughed softly. 

“You’re weird. You better be here when I wake up or else I’ll stalk you until you come back to me.” Nicky’s dopey smile warmed Jaida’s heart. She quietly watched as the woman next to her started to drift off. She took the time to appreciate every little detail about Nicky. The blonde snuffled and rolled over, attaching herself to Jaida and snuggling her close. Jaida stifled a laugh and adjusted the covers over them. 

“Nicky Doll, you’re something else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who love bottom Nicky, I’ve got plenty of that for you coming up <3
> 
> Tumblr: @ForeignMooney


	4. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s promts: A/O/B dynamics, breeding kink
> 
> Pairing: Gigi/Nicky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is probably the most outside my comfort zone I’ve ever gone with my writing. I had a vague idea of how the dynamics worked but I hate to do some ~research~ to figure out what to actually do. Go easy on me because this is not the best thing I’ve ever written~Moons!💞

  
“She needs me.”

“What are you talking about, Gigi?”

“She needs me. I’m going.”

“Yeah, you said that, but who is _‘she’_ and why does _she_ need you?” Crystal sighed tiredly. Sometimes her best friend was exhausting to be around. 

“My omega. She needs me. I can feel it. I’m leaving, finish the conference with Jan on your own.” Gigi’s voice was serious and definitive, leaving no room for argument. 

“First of all, Nicky has a name-“

“Don’t fucking say her name. She’s mine, don’t you even _think_ about her.” Gigi growled, baring her teeth at Crystal. The Latina woman rolled her eyes in annoyance and threw a crumpled up ball of paper at the ginger’s head. 

“Down girl. You already know I’m with Dahlia. I’m not interested in your omega.” Gigi relaxed slightly at her friend’s reminder, but didn’t settle completely. 

“I’m taking the plane. I’ll send it back when I get home. Make sure we secure the deal with Hytes’ label.” 

“I know, I know! Just go already.” Crystal shooed her business partner away. 

“What’s going on? I can smell Gigi from my room!” A lavender haired woman poked her head through the door tentatively. 

“Go back to your room, Jan.”

“Why? What’s wrong? Do you need a hug?” Jan didn’t heed the warning in the slightest and came further into the room. Crystal could feel the tension seeping from Gigi. The presence of an omega that wasn’t hers when she was this riled up wasn’t good for anyone. 

“Jannie, go back to your room. I will come tell you everything in a few minutes.” Crystal gave their third partner a pointed look. 

“Fine! You guys always leave me out!” Jan pouted, but followed the directions and returned to her hotel room. Both alphas let out a sigh of relief. 

“Go get your girl.” 

——~——

Nothing was enough. 

She had tried every toy and every tactic she could think of, but it wasn’t enough. She needed her alpha. She needed Gigi. 

Nicky’s legs and arm was covered in her slick as she drove one of her toys in and out of her throbbing cunt. No matter what she did, she couldn’t hit the right spot. Even if she could, she knew she wouldn’t be able to cum without Gigi. 

Her heat wasn’t supposed to have come for another week. Gigi had left for a design conference in San Francisco, thinking that she would be back in time for Nicky. Unfortunately, they were both wrong. Nicky had been at work when it hit. Her boss, a loud and friendly woman named Brita, sensed it immediately. The beta had given Nicky a blanket to wrap herself in to try and stifle some of the scent wafting off of her, but it was pointless. Within the hour, every alpha in the office was hanging around the blonde’s door, despite the fact that Nicky was already mated. Everyone knew she was gorgeous and certainly a perfect omega. Brita had fended them off with the help of two of Nicky’s friends, Heidi and Rock. 

The supervisor escorted Nicky out of the office building and to her car. She drove her home and made sure she got inside safely and locked the all doors behind her to prevent a potentially rogue alpha from breaking in, should they detect the potent smell of an omega in heat. 

Left to her own devices, Nicky was easily overwhelmed. Her core ached, begging to be filled by her alpha who was unfortunately nowhere to be found. She made her way up the stairs to her bedroom as quickly as she could without hurting herself. Her first move was to grab any and every piece of clothing belonging to Gigi that smelled like the younger woman. Creating a makeshift nest, Nicky settled into the pile of clothes. The scent of Gigi filled her senses, but the small sense of relief she got from the smell of her girlfriend was short lived. 

The burning arousal quickly overtook her brain, telling her one thing, and one thing only. 

_Need alpha. Need Gigi. Need her now_. 

With a pained groan, Nicky rolled to the side and fished around under her bed for the box of toys they kept for her. She immediately located the long purple dildo that most resembled Gigi. She shed all her clothes in an instant. Bothering with lube would be a waste of time and Nicky needed release now. Pushing the toy past her entrance, she felt the dull pain of the stretch from the start. 

Once she got the length of the silicone dick inside herself she began grinding down against it. The lust burning through her veins screamed at her, telling her that she would need Gigi. That her own efforts wouldn’t be enough. Nevertheless, she plunged the dildo into her aching cunt time and time again. She was so desperate for the release that she couldn’t _quite_ lock down. It was starting to become physically painful, causing her to writhe about on the bed, whimpering and repeatedly bringing her hips down against the toy. 

She went on like that for hours. Uselessly driving the purple toy in and out of herself and rubbing furiously at her clit. Her arms were cramping and her body was so tired that it felt like she would pass out. Sweat and slick covered her skin. Her body was so warm it felt as though she was burning from the inside out. 

Countless streaks of Nicky’s arousal dripped down her legs and the purple silicone, falling to the bedsheets and staining them. She just needed a little bit more, just one more push, one more thrust and then maybe-

A loud whine tumbled from Nicky’s lips, filling the room. Her whole body felt the strain of her heat. Normally she had Gigi there with her, taking care of her every possible need and want, but the circumstances were far from normal.

All of a sudden, the scent of the room changed. Pheromones—alpha pheromones—flooded Nicky’s senses. The door handle turned and swung open to reveal a very agitated looking Gigi. Nicky’s body screamed at her to get the other woman inside her instead of the purple toy that was far from satisfying. 

“Gee? Is it you? I need, please...” Nicky whispered, shifting her body towards Gigi. She could feel her girlfriend’s ice blue eyes raking over her flushed skin, taking in every detail as though it was their first time.

“It’s me, dollie. It’s okay. I’ve got you now. We’re gonna get you all sorted out, okay?” 

“Yes! Alpha, I need you!” Nicky sobbed, throwing her hands out in Gigi’s direction. The ginger smiled softly and tossed her coat and bags to the side. She tugged her shirt off and pulled Nicky into her arms. She gently tilted Nicky’s head up and kissed her, pumping out as many soothing pheromones as she could. Nicky relaxed slightly in her arms, but her body was still tense. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here, dollie. I’m _so_ sorry you were hurting. Let me make it up to you, yeah?” Gigi kissed over Nicky’s neck before giving a small nip to her mating mark. Nicky moaned loudly and clutched Gigi’s head to the side of her neck. 

“Gigi, please, I need you inside me.” Nicky whimpered, grinding her hips against Gigi’s leg. 

“I know, my love. I know.” Gigi laid Nicky back onto the sheets. Once she had discarded her pants, Gigi positioned herself over Nicky and kissed her again. Gigi slowly pushed two fingers into Nicky, testing to see how ready her mate was for her. The responding moan was so loud that it could’ve shaken the house’s foundations. 

“You’re so needy.” Gigi chuckled fondly. Nicky nodded her head, batting her eyelashes and begging silently. Gigi gave the desperate omega a small smile before sliding down her body. Leaving little bites and kisses along the way, she finally came to a stop just in front of Nicky’s throbbing cunt. Wasting no time, Gigi began to lick into the older woman’s folds, covering her tongue in the sweet taste of her omega. Nicky whined loudly and took hold of Gigi’s bright orange hair, pulling the alpha into herself to try and gain the friction she needed more than anything else. 

Gigi knew every inch of Nicky’s body like the stitch patterns in the clothes she designed. She pressed her tongue against Nicky’s core and pushed three fingers into Nicky, who doubled over in pleasure. It took next to no time for Gigi to have Nicky cumming with a warbled scream. Almost instantaneously after her orgasm settled Nicky felt some of her heat beginning to subside and her head beginning to clear. 

“There you go, dollie. Feeling better now?” Gigi cooed affectionately. 

“Mhm, but you know what would feel even better?” Nicky murmured salaciously, sitting up on her knees and leaning forward. She slowly reached forward and ghosted over Gigi’s underwear, dragging her fingers over the woman’s growing bulge. It looked like Nicky was back to her normal self. 

“W-what?” Gigi stuttered out. Nicky’s knowing grin made Gigi want to slam the blonde’s face into the mattress and rail her until she couldn’t walk 

“If you came over here and put this dick in my mouth.” Gigi groaned at the combination of Nicky’s provocative words and her hand cupping Gigi. If she was being honest, she had been sporting a semi from the moment she walked into their house. The smell of her mate’s desperation was intoxicating. 

“What’s wrong, baby? You’re looking a little flustered!” Nicky giggled, slipping her hand into Gigi’s black boxers. The blonde wrapped her hand around Gigi’s length and slowly pumped up and down. Gigi’s hips jumped forward in Nicky’s soft hand. She sucked in a deep breath when her girlfriend’s thumb rubbed over the tip of her cock in a teasingly light circle. Nicky leaned in and kissed Gigi sweetly, swiping her tongue over the woman’s lip and pulling at it with her teeth.

Nicky broke away first. She slid Gigi’s boxers down, freeing her alpha’s cock. Her mouth watered slightly at the sight of Gigi’s sizable dick. The slight curve and the familiar weight in her hand was a tantalizing promise. Gigi might’ve been rather lean, but she was certainly hung for someone with such a dainty frame. 

“You’re so hard already. It’s so fucking sexy.” Nicky whispered into Gigi’s ear. 

“Fucking hell, dollie.” 

“Yeah? What’s wrong? Does my alpha want me to suck her off?” Nicky’s breath fanned hotly across Gigi’s lips. Gigi groaned and nodded, squeezing Nicky’s sides and thrusting her hips forward into Nicky’s palm. The French woman laughed in amusement and pushed Gigi back into a sitting position. 

Placing her hands on Gigi’s thighs, Nicky spread her legs and leaned down to place a small kiss on the head of Gigi’s cock. Gigi twitched in response, shooting Nicky a glare to which the blonde just smiled innocently. 

“Dollie, if you don’t suck my dick right now I’m going to- _fuck!_ ” Nicky successfully silenced Gigi by flattening her tongue against Gigi’s shaft and giving it a long and languid lick. 

“Like that?” Nicky smirked up at Gigi. 

“Don’t play with me, omega. You are not in charge.” Gigi growled, grabbing Nicky’s chin and pushing her thumb into her mouth. Gigi pushed down on Nicky’s tongue, trapping the muscle and forcing her mouth open. Nicky whimpered quietly and silently looked up at Gigi with apologetic eyes. 

Gigi let go of Nicky’s jaw and pushed on the woman’s shoulder blades. Nicky complied with the direction and lowered her upper body, sending her perky ass into the air. Gigi shamelessly admired her partner’s ass, but her attention was drawn away when Nicky’s lips wrapped around the tip of her cock. A loud moan burst forward from Gigi’s throat as Nicky sank more of her length further and further in her warm mouth. 

Once Nicky had taken all of Gigi’s shaft she began bobbing her head up and down. Gigi rested one hand on top of Nicky’s head, pinning her hair away from her face so that she could watch every millimeter of her cock sliding past the omega’s plump lips. Her other arm was used to keep herself upright against the crashing waves of pleasure. 

“You’re so fucking good at that.” Gigi gasped, canting her hips into Nicky’s mouth. The older woman hummed her appreciation at the praise. The vibrations created from the response sent a shudder racing up Gigi’s spine. Nicky’s hands were practically glued to Gigi’s thighs, tracing patterns on her milky skin and methodically caressing them. 

Gigi’s stomach had slowly begun to tighten into a tense coil the longer Nicky’s mouth surrounded her cock. She knew she wasn’t going to last much longer, so she carefully guided Nicky’s head up. The French woman huffed in annoyance at being removed from her post, but let Gigi kiss her. 

“You’re so mean. I wanted to make you cum!” Nicky huffed, folding her arms over her chest childishly. Gigi did her best to stifle the laugh that bubbled in her throat at the pouty face Nicky was making. 

“Believe me, you were going to.” 

“You know what would be even better than you cumming in my mouth?” Nicky’s pale blue eyes flashed with a mischievous glint that made Gigi’s heart race. Whenever Nicky got that look on her face Gigi always knew she was in for it. The last time she had gotten that grin was when Gigi was in a rut and had been particularly rough with her. Nicky had tied her arms and legs down while the ginger was napping on their bed and woken her up by sucking the life out of her cock until she physically couldn’t cum any more. 

“What is it now? What madness have you thought up in that warped brain of yours?” Gigi teased, eliciting a laugh from both women. 

“What I’m thinking, my love, is that you and this beautiful dick absolutely destroy me.” Nicky hummed, running her hand up Gigi’s chest and brushing her fingers over the woman’s hardened nipples. 

“That was always the plan.” Gigi retorted. Nicky gave a dramatically loud sigh and rolled her eyes. 

“You didn’t let me finish.”

“Neither did you.” 

“You’re such a smartass. Don’t you want to hear what I have to say?” 

“Sure, I’ll humor you.” Nicky shot Gigi a quick glare before going on with her idea. 

“What I’m thinking, is that you fuck me really good.”

“You said that already.” Nicky didn’t bother commenting on Gigi’s interruption. 

“And you cum all the way inside me.” Gigi’s mouth fell open in surprise and a low moan fell from her lips. They had never talked about it outright, but both she and Nicky were definitely interested in having kids at some point. The idea of knotting Nicky and seeing her hole stretched around her cock for hours was beyond a dream. Her cock got harder and harder the longer her brain mulled over Nicky’s words. 

“Looks like your body knows what it wants.” Nicky reached out and glided her pointer finger up Gigi’s length. “Is that what you want, Alpha? You wanna cum inside your mate? Fuck me until my pussy is leaking your cum? Fill your omega up nice and good with your pups?” Nicky’s teasing tone brought forth adeep growl from Gigi’s chest and she seized her girlfriend’s hips, flipping her on her back. 

“Can’t wait until I get inside you. You’re so fucking sexy. Gonna fill you up, gonna show everyone you’re mine.” Gigi bit down on Nicky’s mating mark. Nicky gasped at the more than welcome pain, wrapping her arms around Gigi’s neck and pulling her close. When Gigi leaned down to kiss her girlfriend, her dick brushed against the older woman’s soaked folds. They both moaned into the other’s mouth for exactly the same reason. 

“Alpha, please!” Nicky whined out. Gigi drew in a breath that shook almost as much as her hands did. She looked paler than normal and uncharacteristically nervous. 

“Hey, Gee, look at me. If you don’t want to knot me, it’s okay. I know you’re still young and you have a lot ahead of you. It’s okay to say no.” Nicky gently guided Gigi’s face toward her own. Gigi’s eyes went wide in fear and she shook her head vehemently. 

“N-no! I’m just-I’m nervous I guess...” Gigi trailed off. Nicky sat up and took Gigi’s hands into hers. 

“My love, look at me.” Gigi’s soft eyes looked up at Nicky. The blonde had never seen her mate looking so scared before. “You do not have to do this. I will wait as long as you want me too. I love you and that’s never going to change.” 

“I love you too. I want to do this, I really do, I’m just scared that I won’t be good enough.” Gigi muttered. Nicky stared back in shock at the admission. Normally, Gigi was unshakable. Her omnipotent confidence was one of the things that Nicky found most attractive about her. 

“Gigi, there is no way you could be anything other that perfection. If you want to wait, that’s fine. I want you to be ready.” 

“I’m ready. And you’re sure you want this?” 

“What, the most genetically flawless children ever? You’re damn fucking right I do!” Nicky grinned, using her humor to cut the tension that hovered in the room. Gigi rolled her eyes but laughed along anyways. 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“And you make me smile.” Nicky immediately fired back. Gigi smiled shyly, a soft pink blush spreading across her face. 

“Shut up you dork.”

“Why don’t you make me?” Nicky grinned at Gigi. The alpha’s face changed into a serious expression before she grabbed Nicky’s hips and pulled her down into her lap. 

“What did you say to me? Would you like to repeat that again?” Nicky bit her lip and shook her head. She couldn’t help the way that her body naturally ground down against Gigi’s erection. Her heat may have subsided somewhat, but she was still very much aware of how badly her body begged to have Gigi inside her. 

“Look at you, dollie. You’re so pretty. You like grinding on your alpha’s cock? You’re so wet for me.” Gigi smirked, resting her hands on Nicky’s hips and holding her down. Nicky sighed out a small ‘ _yeah_ ’ before burying her face in Gigi’s neck and giving a small lick to the younger woman’s mating mark.

“Gee, if you don’t get inside I’m gonna lose my mind.” Nicky groaned. 

“What’s that, dollie? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“Fuck, Alpha, please give me your cock! I need you so bad, I need you to fuck me!”

“And?” Gigi reached down and carefully slid two fingers into Nicky who whined against the teasing penetration. 

“And I need you to knot me! Fuck your pups into me!” Gigi smiled at Nicky’s obedience and lined up with her entrance. She pushed forward in one smooth motion and buried herself up to the hilt inside her mate. Nicky’s eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth fell open in a silent gasp. 

“Oh god, you’re so big.” Nicky moaned, holding on to Gigi’s back to keep herself stable. Gigi’s eyes gleamed with pride as she rolled her hips forward. Nicky let out another breathy moan and moved her hips into Gigi’s slow thrusts. Her girlfriend’s pace remained slow despite the fact that both she and Nicky craved more. 

“Gee, please...”

“Yeah? You want your alpha? You want your alpha to breed this bitch in heat?” Gigi purred in Nicky’s ear, biting the blonde’s earlobe and tugging. Nicky’s fingers curled around Gigi’s arms. 

“I want to hear you say it, little omega.”

“Alpha, breed me!” Nicky cried out desperately. Gigi shivered at her girlfriend’s voice and began to pick up her pace. She could feel Nicky’s breathing stutter when her cock hit against the soft front of her walls. Gigi made the conscious effort to brush against the same spot every time she thrust her dick into Nicky. 

“You’re so fucking tight, such a good omega.” Gigi’s hips slammed into Nicky at a brutal pace that shook the frame of their bed. 

“Yes, your omega!” Nicky gasped. Her fingernails clawed uselessly at Gigi, leaving angry red marks all down the planes of her partner’s back. Nicky’s heat left her body sensitive despite the fact that she had overcome the worst of it. 

Gigi’s eyes never left her mate’s body as she admired the way Nicky’s pussy clung to every inch of her. Through clenched teeth, the ginger hissed at the feeling of Nicky’s fluttering walls engulfing her cock. She could sense Nicky getting closer and closer, so she buried her nose in her scent gland, nuzzling the mark and licking at it. 

Nicky’s soft gasps and choked out little whines were music to Gigi’s ears. Every part of her brain was screaming at her to knot her omega as soon as possible. To lock her down, to keep her forever, _only_ for her. Gigi’s speed steadily increased to such a blistering pace that she had to keep a firm hold on Nicky’s hips to even stay inside the wrecked woman. Any bits of caution or restraint were long gone for both women. The only thing that mattered was them and the lewd sounds that filled the room. 

“Alpha, I’m so close, I need to cum! Please, Alpha!” Nicky cried out wantonly. Her lusty blue eyes begged Gigi to give her what she needed. Her slick was streaming down her plush thighs and was absolutely ruining the sheets under them. 

“You wanna cum on your alpha’s cock?” Gigi panted, slowing slightly to rub at Nicky’s neglected clit. The French woman nearly screamed when the tip of Gigi’s cock hit against her in perfect tempo with her lithe fingers drawing tight circles around her small bundle of nerves. 

“I’m, _oh fuck_ , I’m gonna-“ Nicky cut herself off with an embarrassingly loud moan. Her entire body shook and stalled out as Gigi fucked her through it, not stopping for a second. Nicky could feel Gigi’s knot swelling and beginning to stretch her, catching slightly on her entrance every time the younger woman’s hips drove forward into her. 

Even just the feeling of Gigi’s knot pressing up against her fucked-out hole made Nicky’s heart thrum with excitement. The promise of Gigi fucking her full until she had insured that she would carry her pups was enough to have Nicky’s head spinning and her cunt clenching violently around the alpha again. 

“Gonna breed you so good, little omega. You’re gonna take my fucking knot.” 

“Do it!” Nicky shuddered at Gigi’s relentless pounding. The woman above her smiled proudly and yanked Nicky’s hips down, finally forcing her knot as deep as it would go. Their bodies slid against each other, covered in their own sweat and Nicky’s overflowing arousal. At long last, Gigi’s knot swelled to it’s fullest point. All it took was Nicky furiously grinding her hips back into Gigi’s to have the younger woman painting her walls white with her cum. Gigi’s hips stuttered and she groaned against Nicky’s skin. She held Nicky’s hips flush against hers until she was sure she had emptied all her cum deep into her mate.

The feeling of such intense fullness and the urge to let Gigi fully claim her sent Nicky into a fourth orgasm. She twitched helplessly under the woman above her as her chest heaved and her mind raced. Gigi’s breathing was equally labored and ragged as they both came down. 

“I love you Gigi.” Nicky whispered, pulling Gigi’s face into a gentle kiss. A small tear of happiness escaped the alpha’s eye and fell down her cheek. She pulled the still trembling omega into her arms as they waited for her knot to deflate enough for her to pull out. 

“I love you too. I love you so much.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had planned to post this much later, but I’m working on another chapter that I really want to get right 
> 
> Tumblr: @ForeignMooney


	5. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s Prompts: Knife play, Hair pulling
> 
> Pairing: Gigi and Crystal
> 
> Slight tw for blood/cuts but it’s not graphic and not self inflicted (I will never write self harm because I don’t need to fuck with my trauma 😚)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the product of me being unreasonably horny while watching Nightmare on Elm Street? Yes. Do I want to talk about my painfully prominent knife kink? Maybe.....

  
  


It was always the same. The same place, the same time, the same face, and the same painfully embarrassing secret that Gigi had kept hidden. 

Gigi awoke with a start. Her skin was clammy and she felt uncomfortable in her body. She let out a loud groan when her legs brushed together and a shot of pleasure raced up her spine.  
  


Without fail, she had been having the same dream every single night for the last few weeks. 

  
A flash of vibrant red hair and a smile that could charm a god. Soft skin and a lustful lilt to the mystery woman’s voice. That same fucking blade pressed up against her neck, slowly dragging down her chest and stomach, all the way to her—Gigi shivered and forced herself out of her mind.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” The blonde whispered to herself. She did her best to keep her mind off of the long, thin, and incredibly sharp blades that she constantly saw in her dreams. Knives so sharp that they could just drift along her stomach and— _fuck, not again!_ A warm trickle of wetness fell from between Gigi’s pale thighs. Everything about it was wrong. She shouldn’t want to feel the cold steel of the unnamed redhead’s knives running along her skin. She shouldn’t want the woman to make her bleed. 

But she did. 

She _really_ wanted the woman to make her bleed. 

The rest of the day was a blur. They had all washed together in a monotonous grayscale over the last few weeks. Being at work was just going through the motions until she could leave. 

Do her work, waste her break with Jaida, eat lunch, flirt with the pretty French intern by the kitchenette, go back to work and then go home. Some nights she would go out. Usually just to some local club or gay bar, looking for anyone who even remotely resembled the woman from her dreams. 

She didn’t actually care to see their faces or hear their voices. She certainly didn’t want to feel their hands on her body, touching her so gently as if she was going to break if they pushed too hard. They were more of a distraction rather than an actual source of pleasure. 

Today was no different. Gigi completed all her work as usual, took a few minutes longer than she was allowed to during her lunch break to compliment Nicky’s outfit and rest her hand on the woman’s arm. She went back to work and clocked out the second she could. Going to sleep was now something that Gigi both feared and wanted more than anything else. While she loved the adrenaline rush that the dreams provided, she was scared of what they meant. 

Gigi pulled herself from her thoughts when the bus arrived at her stop. She filed through the line of people waiting at the doors. The continued beeping of people scanning their bus passes continued until everyone had boarded the bus. Gigi walked three quarters of the way back, sinking down into the same hideously patterned seat that she always sat in. 

Her earbuds pumped the upbeat tunes of Dua Lipa into her ears as she scrolled mindlessly through her Instagram. 

For some reason, something compelled Gigi to look up and out the window. When she did, her heart almost stopped. A flash of red hair and the grinning eyes she knew so well startled right back at her from the crosswalk outside the bus. Gigi blinked a few times to clear her mind. 

“I’m just tired. I’m not sleeping enough.” She murmured to herself. A curious look from a woman sitting across from her made Gigi blush and look back up. The woman outside the crosswalk was gone. Gigi sighed tiredly and went back to her phone. 

By the time she got home, Gigi wanted nothing more than to forget her freakish hallucination. She grabbed her favorite dress, a short black dress with open shoulders and half sleeves that clung tightly to her perfect figure. The hem of the dress fell along the top of Gigi’s thighs, exposing her long legs. The lacy black underwear set she pulled on was wishful thinking at best. 

An unexpected knock at her door startled Gigi out of her thoughts. With a deep sigh she dragged herself over to the door to see who was there to bother her. 

“Who’s there?” 

“I think you already know.” A husky and eerily familiar voice responded. Gigi felt her blood go cold when she finally pinpointed where she had heard it before. 

“ _You..._ ”

“Let me in, angel.” Against her better judgement, she let the door swing open. Before her stood the woman she had seen every night in her dreams. She was just as beautiful in real life as she was in Gigi’s mind. 

“Wh-who are you?” 

“You know exactly who I am. You can call me Crystal.” The woman, now named Crystal, pushed past Gigi and into the woman’s apartment. She tossed her hat to the side and ran her fingers through her messy hair. 

“Well then. You gonna take off those clothes or do I have to cut them off of you?” Crystal smirked. Gigi shivered slightly as Crystal turned and started to back her up into the wall. 

“Are you scared of me, angel?” Crystal whispered against Gigi’s neck. The blonde’s pulse quickened when she felt Crystal’s hands brushing over her sides and trapping her against the wall. 

“N-no, why? Should I be?” 

“Maybe you should.” Crystal chuckled. “After all, I am the tall, dark stranger your parents warned you about.”

“Maybe I’d be more scared of this wasn’t a dream.” Gigi was reasoning more to herself than actually answering the question.

“Did you ever think that maybe if you can’t wake up, it’s not a dream at all?” Crystal grinned wolfishly down at Gigi. The blonde’e face went pale at Crystal’s question. 

“I’m not—this is a dream, isn’t it? There’s no way you’re real. It’s always been a dream...” 

“It was before, but I couldn’t resist coming to see you. You’re so perfect for me, and I know exactly what you want.” Gigi swallowed thickly at the innuendo. Crystal reached around her back and pulled out a black handled item that Gigi knew all too well. Crystal flicked the blade open and examined it quietly. Gigi watched as the redhead slowly ran her finger up the knife before turning to her with a primal look in her eyes. 

“Take that fucking dress off right now.” Gigi shuddered under the dominant tone from the other woman. She complied with the order, stripping herself of the black dress and tossing it to the side. She stood in front of Crystal, half naked and acutely aware of how pretty it look when she twirled the blade through her fingers. 

Crystal hummed happily and pulled Gigi in by the back of her neck to kiss her. Crystal’s lips were just as soft as they were in Gigi’s dreams. Crystal took a large handful of Gigi’s soft blonde hair and pulled on it sharply, exposing her neck. Her mouth attached to the side of Gigi’s pale skin and sucked a dark bruise into it. Gigi whined quietly in the back of her throat when Crystal gave another tug on her hair.

“Crystal, please...”

“Please what?” Gigi groaned at the other woman’s teasing tone, but she responded anyway. 

“Please fuck me.”

As soon as the request was made, Crystal wasted no time in shoving Gigi back against her bed and kneeling over her. The weight of the other woman’s body pressed her down into the mattress. Gigi quickly found her hands pinned above her head. 

“My angel is so beautiful.” Crystal hummed happily. Gigi’s cheeks went red under the praise and she looked away. The moment that she did, the edge of Crystal’s knife was guiding her face back to hers. 

“Don’t look away from me, angel. I want to see those pretty eyes when I make you cum. For now though...” Crystal trailed the gleaming point of the weapon down Gigi’s jaw and neck. She paused for a moment at the base of Gigi’s throat before pressing down. A small cut opened up and a little red bead of blood bubbled up and out of it. Gigi whimpered at the pain and again when Crystal’s tongue slowly dragged along her chest and lapped up the red droplet.

“So beautiful.” Crystal whispered. Gigi squirmed under Crystal, but stopped when Crystal’s blade pressed into the top of her breast. 

“Your tits are so perfect. Let me see them.” Gigi nodded and made a move to free her hands but Crystal just stared her down until she stopped trying to move. 

“I’m gonna have to tie these up, aren’t I, pretty girl?” 

“Second drawer in the dresser.” Gigi gestured with her chin to the wooden cabinets. Crystal gave her a wry smile and slid off of her, waltzing over to the dresser and throwing it open. She reached in and produced a long black tie that Gigi sometimes wore when she was feeling rather confident. Turning with a flourish, Crystal made her way back to where Gigi lay. 

Before fully returning her attention to Gigi, Crystal pulled off the long hoodie and black jeans she was wearing and tossed them aside. Gigi couldn’t help the way her eyes lingered on Crystal’s full chest. Smiling smugly down at Gigi, Crystal leaned over her and grabbed her wrists. She bound them together, giving the knot a quick pull to ensure it was tight. Once she was satisfied with her work she retrieved the knife she had set on the bedside table. 

“Where was I?” Crystal pretended to think for a moment before she pressed the knife back into Gigi’s chest. She left behind countless long red scratches that were just enough to sting, but not quite enough to draw blood. With one swift motion she positioned the blade under the smallest part of Gigi’s bra band and sliced it open. Gigi gasped in surprise, her chest rising and falling rapidly with the intensity of the moment. 

“Hmmm. What should I do with you? I could probably just do anything. Is that right, angel? You’d let me do _anything_ to you?” Crystal ran the edge of her knife over Gigi’s now exposed chest, stopping right between her breasts and pushing down as she had done of Gigi’s neck. Again, another small cut opened and Crystal smiled sadistically down at the writhing woman below her. 

“You’re so pretty when you’re like this.” Gigi’s face and chest flushed a deep pink as Crystal dragged her knife to the apex of Gigi’s breast and drew it even with her nipple. She glided the sharp side across the sensitive nub, all the while watching Gigi’s every minute reaction and twitch. 

“P-please, Crystal.” Gigi stuttered out once she finally found the courage to look up. She was met with a pair of dark eyes that were so intoxicating that she thought she just might incinerate under the gaze. Crystal didn’t say a word. She set the knife down next to Gigi and languidly took the young woman’s nipple into her mouth. 

Gigi’s hips jumped up at the unexpected pleasure and she let out a breathy moan that was a little louder than what she had expected. Crystal smiled against her skin and sucked harder which earned her a direct replica of the noise. Gigi’s wrists strained against the black tie. She wanted so badly to just tangle her fingers in Crystal’s unruly hair and hold her close. 

Crystal seemed to have a similar idea because she took a large handful of Gigi’s blonde tresses and yanked on it. Gigi yelped in surprise, but the sound quickly shifted into a throaty moan. The force of Crystal’s grip pulling at her hair made her back arch up. 

“Crystal! Please, I need it.” Gigi’s hips bucked against Crystal’s until the woman gave her a glare. 

“You’re needy, aren’t you? You think about me a lot. I can tell by the way you looked at me when you first saw me.””

“Crystal-“

“I bet if I touched your pussy that you’d be soaking wet, wouldn’t you, angel?” Crystal’s hand kept Gigi’s head in place while her free hand snuck its way into her underwear. She ran her finger through Gigi’s folds and removed it, showing the glistening finger to the blonde. 

“Looks like I was right.” Crystal chuckled. She released Gigi’s hair and tapped Gigi’s lips. Gigi immediately opened her mouth and took Crystal’s shining finger into her mouth. She sucked her arousal off of Crystal, silently begging with her eyes for more than what she was being given. Crystal took her finger back and wiped Gigi’s spit on her chest before taking her knife again. 

“Let’s see how badly my angel wants me.” Crystal remarked in a tone that exuded dominance. Gigi nodded furiously and lifted her hips up towards Crystal. Her lover simply laughed and pushed the silver blade of her knife into the soft skin of Gigi’s stomach. Gigi whined quietly brought her hips back down into the mattress. Crystal smiled appreciatively and gave her a quick kiss before she was sliding the long knife over Gigi’s hips and down to where her underwear felt far too tight. 

Crystal gently licked a broad stroke over Gigi’s lacy black panties. She savored the taste of the desperate blonde woman. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you.” Crystal murmured. 

“Then do it already! Please, please don’t tease anymore!” Gigi begged. Crystal just kept giving her that painfully charming smile. Once again Gigi felt the smooth metal teasing her skin, this time against her hips. Crystal remained silent above Gigi, just letting her knife dance across Gigi’s prominent hip bones. 

“You know, I don’t really think you’re in a position to be asking for favors when you’re spreading your legs like a whore.” Crystal mused. Gigi’s eyes widened as the flat of Crystal’s knife pressed firmly against against her pussy. Crystal’s smile got wider and wider as Gigi’s hips stuttered against the sharp object. The blonde’s face was a brilliant red and she couldn’t make herself look up at Crystal. 

“Are you serious? Are you actually trying to fuck yourself on my knife? Do you even understand how fucking pathetic that is?” Crystal jeered, grabbing Gigi’s hair again and forcing her to look down at where the knife was pressed against her sex. Gigi whimpered quietly and wiggled her body against Crystal’s. The redhead just laughed and dipped her knife under Gigi’s underwear. Once she was sure that Gigi was watching her every move, she brought the sharp edge against the fabric and tore it open in one clean slice. The rest of the black lace was cut away, finally leaving Gigi bare under Crystal’s unrelenting gaze. 

“So fucking beautiful.” Crystal whispered under her breath. Gigi fidgeted with the makeshift cuffs around her wrists. She wanted so badly to touch Crystal, but the knots held tight. 

“Spread your legs.” 

“Crystal-“

“I said to spread your fucking legs, angel. Don’t make me say it again.” Crystal’s voice was sickly sweet and her eyes flashed with a specific darkness that Gigi didn’t want to push. The soft blush on her cheeks spread all the way down her chest as she slowly drew her legs up as far as she could without the help of her hands. Crystal hummed happily and ran her hands up Gigi’s taught stomach before she dug her nails into the supple skin. 

Every time Crystal let the glinting blade dance across Gigi’s pelvis she could see the young blonde’s pussy twitching. Gigi’s bottom lip was constantly trapped between her teeth and her eyes were glued shut with the effort of trying not to moan at every little bit of contact. Crystal took notice of Gigi’s legs, which were beginning to tremble with the strain of keeping her legs suspended, but she did nothing to help remedy the situation. The sharpest point of the knife pressed forward into Gigi’s pussy. The restrained woman gasped at the sensation she had craved for so long. 

“Crystal, I can’t, my legs hurt. Please let me put them down.” Gigi’s voice was strained and hoarse, but Crystal ignored her. 

“No. You’ll fucking keep them there. You’ll keep showing me this pussy until I say you can stop.” Crystal growled. A small shift of her wrist saw the flat side of her knife pushing directly against Gigi’s soaked pussy with a lot more force than was necessary. The wail Gigi let out was absolutely mortifying. Her body shuddered and twitched in possibly the most embarrassing moment of her life. Crystal kept the blade in place over Gigi’s dripping cunt, forcing the contact with her clit as the young woman came. When Crystal removed the cold metal it was covered in Gigi’s cum. 

“Put your legs down. You know, I knew you were fucked up but _this_? This is a new low.” Crystal jeered, showing Gigi the knife that was coated completely in her juices. Gigi blushed furiously and looked away to hide her face in the mattress. 

“I-I’m not- _ahh!_ ” Gigi cut herself off with a yelp when Crystal pulled harshly at her hair to bring her attention back to the woman on top of her. 

“You’re not what? You’re not a slut? A disgusting little girl? Then what’s all this?” Crystal showed Gigi the knife for a moment before bringing it to the pale woman’s mouth and pressing it forward past her reddened lips. Gigi moaned loudly around the intrusion. 

“Do you understand how how dangerous this is for you? You let a stranger come into your house and fuck you with a knife. I could cut your fucking tongue out. I could kill you right here, right now.” Gigi shuddered at Crystal’s threatening words, but continued to lick her cum off of the blade that was lodged in her mouth. The reality of how much danger she could actually be in sent another flood of wetness down her legs. When Crystal finally withdrew her knife she wore a satisfied grin. 

“Crystal...”

“You know what, angel? I’m tired f your whining.” Crystal flipped the knife in her hand and raised the weapon above her head. Gigi’s soft blue eyes flashed with fear and screwed shut when Crystal brought her hand down. The pain that she had expected never came though. Instead, Crystal plunged the knife into her mattress and wrapped her hand in Gigi’s hair, tugging her forward and kissing her deeply. Gigi let out a low moan and bucked against Crystal, desperately trying to grind against the woman. Crystal smiled against her lips and bit down on Gigi’s plump bottom lip just enough to draw blood before she licked it off and pulled away.

“Legs up.”

“No, Crystal, they still hurt can I-“ 

“I didn’t fucking ask you if they hurt. I asked you to put your legs up for me.” Crystal growled, retrieving her knife and pressing it against Gigi’s neck. 

She should’ve been scared. She should’ve feared for her life or at least her safety to some degree, but all she felt was aroused. 

Crystal pressed harder and harder until a sizable wound opened up. Her chocolate eyes gleamed with lust, but she didn’t bother cleaning the blood off of her lover. The bleeding eventually stopped. However, by the time it had, Crystal had already taken the liberty of leaving countless hickeys over Gigi’s chest and neck. At long last, Gigi finally complied with Crystal’s demand and raised her weakened and shaking legs back to the position that was asked of her. Crystal’s toothy grin greeted Gigi. 

“There you go. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Crystal cooed in a more than condescending tone. Gigi shook her head in the negative which made Crystal’s smile widen. 

“Now, what was it that you needed so badly?” 

“Crystal, please fuck me!” Gigi shamelessly begged the redhead. Crystal simply looked down on the eye catching sight in front of her. 

If you asked Crystal, Gigi looked the most beautiful right then and there. With her wrists bound and permanently kept above her head. Her long, smooth legs bent up as far as she could get them and the way that all her core and leg muscles strained to keep them there. The hickeys and cuts that Crystal had left all over her body and the way her chest heaved with the effort of her breathing was perfect. She was perfect and Crystal couldn’t resist any longer. 

Crystal cast her knife aside and reached down to drag her fingers through Gigi’s pussy. The moment that she made contact, Gigi squealed in frustration at how light the touch was. Crystal shot her a warning glare that made the whiny blonde settle down. Crystal continued to run her fingers up Gigi’s slit until her hand was almost entirely covered with Gigi’s slick. 

“Do you think you can take it?” 

“Wh-what? Take what? What are you- _fuck, Crystal!_ ” Crystal never gave Gigi time to answer before she pushed three fingers deep into the gasping woman. The instant stretch made Gigi whimper in pain, but the noise of discomfort only seemed to spur Crystal on. Crystal’s fingers began to mercilessly plunge into Gigi’s sensitive pussy, driving her crazy with every thrust. 

“Crystal!”

“Just like that, angel. Keep moaning my fucking name until it’s all you can say.” Crystal bit down on Gigi’s neck, digging her teeth in and leaving a ring of teeth marks. Gigi threw her head back in ecstasy as her hips blindly sought out Crystal’s brutal fingers for more pleasure. Crystal smirked devilishly and continued her almost inhuman pace. Every time her finger tips slammed into Gigi’s cunt Crystal couldn’t help but watch each little thing about Gigi’s body. 

Her personal favorites were the way Gigi’s legs bobbed uselessly at her side and the way her head was constantly pressed firmly against the pillows to try and ground herself against the pleasure. She definitely loved watching Gigi’s small breasts bouncing on her chest with each thrust forward that sent the dainty woman’s entire body up the sheets. Gigi’s crinkled eyebrows and little huffs were something she could get used to.

“Crystal, fuck, it’s so much! I need, I need more!” Gigi cried out. Crystal raised a questioning eyebrow and slowed just enough to squeeze a fourth finger into Gigi, who let out the most sinful noise Crystal had ever heard. With an admittedly impressed grin, Crystal pressed the pad of her thumb to Gigi’s throbbing clit. The blonde struggled under her restraints, clawing helplessly at the sheets and writhing from Crystal’s touch. 

“Look at you, angel. You’re so beautiful.” 

“Crys, I need, I need to cum!” Gigi mewled brokenly, looking up at Crystal as though she had created the universe. Crystal smiled back and increased her efforts. Gigi was just barely able to get out a small _‘thank you’_ before her words turned into an elongated moan that was comprised entirely of curse words and Crystal’s name. The redhead gazed proudly at the trembling woman beneath her as she calmly fucked her though her high. Once the twitches had faded from Gigi’s legs and her breathing had returned to normal, Crystal removed her fingers and cleaned them off.

“Next time, I swear I’m gonna eat you out until you cry.” 

“Next time...?”

”What, you didn’t think I’d just leave my angel high and dry, did you?”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea how I feel about this chapter but fuck it
> 
> Tumblr: @ForeignMooney


	6. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s Propmts: Mommy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this kink is kinda divisive so I’m gonna post the same fic but take out the mommy aspect of it for those of you who still wanna read the chapter but the kink makes you uncomfy. This is actually my first time writing Jackie and Jan so I hope this is ok
> 
> This is shorter because it’s only one chapter but still. Enjoy!~Moons💞

“Jackie?” 

“Yes, princess? What do you need?” Jackie didn’t look up from the stack of papers on her desk. Jan huffed in annoyance and grabbed the older woman’s hand, fiddling with her fingers and the rings she wore. 

“What do you want for dinner? You gotta take a break soon and eat, sweetie.” Jan lovingly ran her fingers over Jackie’s knuckles, pressing soft kisses against them in a soothing gesture that she fond herself doing whenever her girlfriend was stressed out or tired, which seemed to be more and more often.

“Thank you, princess. I’m really okay though. I just need to finish-“

“Jaqueline Cox, you are tired and hungry. I can see it on your face.” Jackie chuckled at Jan’s astute observation. There was nobody else in the world who could read her so easily. 

“Alright, alright. Can you make that amazing-“

“Chicken noodle soup with the rosemary bread that my grandmother taught me? Yeah, the breads already in the oven.” Jackie stared at her girlfriend in amazement. She hadn’t even realized that the house smelled of baking bread. Jan’s knowing smile made her heart thrum with affection. 

Jackie beckoned Jan forward. The bubbly blonde woman giggled and skipped forward with a proud grin on her lips. Jackie gave her a hug, followed by a slow kiss that left them both gasping for air when they broke apart. 

“Thank you, princess. I love you so much. I’ll be down in an hour, okay?”

“Make it forty five minutes.” Before Jackie could even dispute the amount of time she would realistically need to finish reading through the massive stack of papers, Jan had skipped away in a flurry of energy and excitement. Her soft footsteps padded off down the hall before stopping and running back Jackie’s way. Within seconds, Jan’s head poked back around the doorway.

“Oh, by the way, I love you too!” Just as quickly as she came, she was gone again. 

Forty five minutes later, just as Jan had told her, Jackie forced herself away from the still fairly sizable stack of papers. The idea of having to go back to them later was exhausting. With a tired sigh, she dragged herself out of her chair and down the hallway. The scent of fresh baked bread and soup flooded her nose as she turned the corner into the kitchen.

From the moment that she saw Jan, her breath was caught in her throat. She always thought that Jan looked beautiful, but something about this version of her was exceptional. 

Her soft blonde hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun. The little purple shorts that she almost always wore still drove Jackie crazy even though she saw them constantly. The best part of the outfit had to be the hoodie. Jackie had always loved seeing Jan wearing her clothes, but seeing the woman in her old college hoodie was something else. 

Silently, Jackie walked over to her distracted partner and gently nipped the shell of her ear. 

“Jackie! What are you doing?” Jan squeaked in surprise. The metal spoon in her hand clattered against the metal pot when she dropped it in surprise. Jackie’s arms circled her waist and pulled her hips flush with hers.

“You know what you do to me when you wear my clothes.”

“Jackie-“

“There’s nothing under this, is there, princess?” Jackie breathed against Jan’s neck, sending shivers up the younger woman’s spine. Jan shook her head no. She heard her girlfriend chuckle quietly before she slipped her hand under the old sweater and began to gently massage Jan’s breast.

“Jackie, I have to finish dinner.” Jan insisted, despite the fact that she could feel herself beginning to get aroused from Jackie’s touch.

“I’m not hungry anymore. Not for soup at least.” Jackie’s teeth scraped against the column of Jan’s neck, bringing out a small moan from the blonde’s mouth. Jackie’s fingers slowly circled Jan’s hardening nipple while her mouth continued its path of travel up to her jaw. When she reached the spot where Jan’s neck reached her jaw, Jackie took the other woman’s hips and turned her around, pinning her against their counter. 

“So pretty.” Jackie whispered before kissing Jan deeply. Jan gave a breathy sigh when the Persian’s fingers tweaked her sensitive nipple under her sweater.

“Ja-Jackie-“ Jan moaned into the other woman’s mouth.

“What’s my name, princess?”

“Mommy, please!”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.” Jackie gave a low growl at the request and began tugging the sweater up and over Jan’s head. Once Jackie had gotten the hoodie off Jan, she immediately took one of the light pink nipples into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the bud, Jackie’s hand crept its way into her girlfriend’s shorts and began languidly running her fingers through Jan’s growing slick. Jan’s little gasp of pleasure broke down the last bits of resolve that Jackie possessed.

“Hop up on the counter for me, princess.”

“But mommy, the soup is gonna burn!” Jan whined, gesturing to the pot of soup that was indeed likely to burn if left alone. Jackie sighed heavily and reached over to switch the burner off. Once the blue flames died down she returned her attention to Jan.

“There we go. Now it won’t burn, will it, princess?”

“No mommy, but I don’t want your soup to get cold- _ahh!_ ” Jackie’s teeth dug fiercely into Jan’s shoulder before she could finish her sentence.

“Jannie, with all due respect, fuck the soup.” Jan looked taken aback for a moment before a bright smile overtook her lips. Jackie mirrored the dopey grin and pulled Jan in for another kiss. The building need between Jan’s thighs caused her to buck forward against Jackie, who gave her partner a knowing look.

“Tell me what you want, princess.” Jackie’s arms wrapped around Jan’s waist as her mouth attached to Jan’s breast again. The blonde let out a small whimper when Jackie’s teeth sank into her soft skin. Her hands fisted Jackie’s curly brown hair.

“Mommy, I want your mouth. Please can I have your mouth? I was good for you.” Jackie had many weaknesses when it came to Jan, and her faint little whines were undoubtedly one of them. 

“Of course you were good for me, princess. You’re always so good for me. Let me thank you for the amazing meal. Can you take these off for me?” Jan nodded and hurriedly wriggled out of her shorts, leaving herself naked on the counter. She only had a few moments to bask in Jackie’s adoring gaze before the older woman dove in.

Pushing the other woman back onto the marble, Jackie licked a broad stripe up Jan’s pussy, eliciting a high pitched moan from the back of the blonde’s throat. 

“Such a pretty pussy, princess. Who does this pussy belong to?” Jackie pushed her finger forward into Jan’s heat. Jan shuddered and clenched down around the intrusion. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly as she prepared to formulate an answer.

“You, mommy. My pussy belongs to you!”

“Good girl.” Jackie praised adoringly. Jan’s doe eyes looked back at her with a subtle desperation. Jackie hooked her arms around Jan’s thick thighs and spread them apart to make room for herself. Once Jan’s legs were spread to her satisfaction, Jackie continued to lick through her girlfriend’s slick.

“Mommy, fuck! That feels so good!” Jan cried out. Her hands flew to Jackie’s hair and held her face close. Jackie smiled against Jan’s pussy and continued tonguing over the young woman’s slit. She carefully pushed her tongue past Jan’s folds and swiped over her clit. Jan let out a heady moan. Her legs trembled around Jackie’s head and her stomach tightened with her impending orgasm. 

“My princess is so beautiful.” Jackie whispered. She pushed another finger forward into Jan’s twitching hole and used her thumb to rub over Jan’s clit. Jackie watched in reverence as Jan huffed and ground her hips down into Jackie’s thrusting fingers. 

“Mommy, I wanna cum. I need to cum. Please...” Jan pulled Jackie down and kissed her. She could taste her own musk on Jackie’s tongue, an intoxicating experience that she loved each and every time. 

“You can cum for me. Cum for your mommy, princess. Show me how good you are.” Jackie left Jan’s lips to suckle Jan’s nipple for a brief moment before returning to the blonde’s throbbing clit. 

“Thank you, mommy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” The words tumbled from Jan’s lips as she desperately took the full force of Jackie’s fingers. She could feel her skin slipping against the smooth countertops. When Jackie’s fingers curled against the soft front of her walls, Jan came with a warbled cry. She collapsed into Jackie’s arms to stop and catch her breath. Jackie tucked a loose bit of blonde hair behind Jan’s ear. Soft kisses were peppered all over Jan’s face and neck while she came back to her senses. 

“Mmm, I don’t think I can feel my legs.” Jan groaned, making Jackie chuckle fondly. 

“I don’t know about you, but I think that was better than soup.” Jan gasped in annoyance slapped Jackie’s arm, but didn’t bother protesting. 

Jackie was definitely right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very excited about the next chapter I have planned ;)


	7. Day Five (without mommy kink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the last chapter, this is the same as the last on but without the mommy kink.

“Jackie?” 

“Yes, princess? What do you need?” Jackie didn’t look up from the stack of papers on her desk. Jan huffed in annoyance and grabbed the older woman’s hand, fiddling with her fingers and the rings she wore. 

“What do you want for dinner? You gotta take a break soon and eat, sweetie.” Jan lovingly ran her fingers over Jackie’s knuckles, pressing soft kisses against them in a soothing gesture that she fond herself doing whenever her girlfriend was stressed out or tired, which seemed to be more and more often.

“Thank you, princess. I’m really okay though. I just need to finish-“

“Jaqueline Cox, you are tired and hungry. I can see it on your face.” Jackie chuckled at Jan’s astute observation. There was nobody else in the world who could read her so easily. 

“Alright, alright. Can you make that amazing-“

“Chicken noodle soup with the rosemary bread that my grandmother taught me? Yeah, the bread’s already in the oven.” Jackie stared at her girlfriend in amazement. She hadn’t even realized that the house smelled of baking bread. Jan’s knowing smile made her heart thrum with affection. 

Jackie beckoned Jan forward. The bubbly blonde woman giggled and skipped forward with a proud grin on her lips. Jackie gave her a hug, followed by a slow kiss that left them both gasping for air when they broke apart. 

“Thank you, princess. I love you so much. I’ll be down in an hour, okay?”

“Make it forty five minutes.” Before Jackie could even dispute the amount of time she would realistically need to finish reading through the massive stack of papers, Jan had skipped away in a flurry of energy and excitement. Her soft footsteps padded off down the hall before stopping and running back Jackie’s way. Within seconds, Jan’s head poked back around the doorway.

“Oh, by the way, I love you too!” Just as quickly as she came, she was gone again. 

Forty five minutes later, just as Jan had told her, Jackie forced herself away from the still fairly sizable stack of papers. The idea of having to go back to them later was exhausting. With a tired sigh she dragged herself out of her chair and down the hallway. The scent of fresh baked bread and soup flooded her nose as she turned the corner into the kitchen.

From the moment that she saw Jan, her breath was caught in her throat. She always thought that Jan looked beautiful, but something about this version of her was exceptional. 

Her soft blonde hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun. The little purple shorts that she almost always wore still drove Jackie crazy even though she saw them constantly. The best part of the outfit had to be the hoodie. Jackie had always loved seeing Jan wearing her clothes, but seeing the woman in her old college hoodie was something else. 

Silently, Jackie walked over to her distracted partner and gently nipped the shell of her ear. 

“Jackie! What are you doing?” Jan squeaked in surprise. The metal spoon in her hand clattered against the metal pot when she dropped it in surprise. Jackie’s arms circled her waist and pulled her hips flush with hers.

“You know what you do to me when you wear my clothes.”

“Jackie-“

“There’s nothing under this, is there, princess?” Jackie breathed against Jan’s neck, sending shivers up the younger woman’s spine. Jan shook her head no. She heard her girlfriend chuckle quietly before she slipped her hand under the old sweater and began to gently massage Jan’s breast.

“Jackie, I have to finish dinner.” Jan insisted, despite the fact that she could feel herself beginning to get aroused from Jackie’s touch.

“I’m not hungry anymore. Not for soup at least.” Jackie’s teeth scraped against the column of Jan’s neck, bringing out a small moan from the blonde’s mouth. Jackie’s fingers slowly circled Jan’s hardening nipple while her mouth continued its path of travel up to her jaw. When she reached the spot where Jan’s neck reached her jaw, Jackie took the other woman’s hips and turned her around, pinning her against their counter. 

“So pretty.” Jackie whispered before kissing Jan deeply. Jan gave a breathy sigh when the Persian’s fingers tweaked her sensitive nipple under her sweater.

“Ja-Jackie-“ Jan moaned into the other woman’s mouth.

“What did you say, princess?”

“Jackie, please!”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.” Jackie gave a low growl at the request and began tugging the sweater up and over Jan’s head. Once Jackie had gotten the hoodie off Jan, she immediately took one of the light pink nipples into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the bud, Jackie’s hand crept its way into her girlfriend’s shorts and began languidly running her fingers through Jan’s growing slick. Jan’s little gasp of pleasure broke down the last bits of resolve that Jackie possessed.

“Hop up on the counter for me, princess.”

“But the soup is gonna burn!” Jan whined, gesturing to the pot of soup that was indeed likely to burn if left alone. Jackie sighed heavily and reached over to switch the burner off. Once the blue flames died down she returned her attention to Jan.

“There we go. Now it won’t burn, will it, princess?”

“No, but I don’t want your soup to get cold- _ahh!_ ” Jackie’s teeth dug fiercely into Jan’s shoulder before she could finish her sentence.

“Jannie, with all due respect, fuck the soup.” Jan looked taken aback for a moment before a bright smile overtook her lips. Jackie mirrored the dopey grin and pulled Jan in for another kiss. The building need between Jan’s thighs caused her to buck forward against Jackie, who gave her partner a knowing look.

“Tell me what you want, princess.” Jackie’s arms wrapped around Jan’s waist as her mouth attached to Jan’s breast again. The blonde let out a small whimper when Jackie’s teeth sank into her soft skin. Her hands fisted Jackie’s curly brown hair.

“Jackie, I want your mouth. Please can I have your mouth? I was good for you.” Jackie had many weaknesses when it came to Jan and her faint little whines were undoubtedly one of them. 

“Of course you were good for me, princess. You’re always so good for me. Let me thank you for the amazing meal. Can you take these off for me?” Jan nodded and hurriedly wriggled out of her shorts, leaving herself naked on the counter. She only had a few moments to bask in Jackie’s adoring gaze before the older woman dove in.

Pushing the other woman back onto the marble, Jackie licked a broad stripe up Jan’s pussy, eliciting a high pitched moan from the back of the blonde’s throat. 

“Such a pretty pussy, princess. Who does this pussy belong to?” Jackie pushed her finger forward into Jan’s heat. Jan shuddered and clenched down around the intrusion. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly as she prepared to formulate an answer.

“You, Jackie. My pussy belongs to you!”

“Good girl.” Jackie praised adoringly. Jan’s doe eyes looked back at her with a subtle desperation. Jackie hooked her arms around Jan’s thick thighs and spread them apart to make room for herself. Once Jan’s legs were spread to her satisfaction, Jackie continued to lick through her girlfriend’s slick.

“Jackie, fuck! That feels so good!” Jan cried out. Her hands flew to Jackie’s hair and held her face close. Jackie smiled against Jan’s pussy and continued tonguing over the young woman’s slit. She carefully pushed her tongue past Jan’s folds and swiped over her clit. Jan let out a heady moan. Her legs trembled around Jackie’s head and her stomach tightened with her impending orgasm. 

“My princess is so beautiful.” Jackie whispered. She pushed another finger forward into Jan’s twitching hole and used her thumb to rub over Jan’s clit. Jackie watched in reverence as Jan huffed and ground her hips down into Jackie’s thrusting fingers. 

“Jackie, I wanna cum. I need to cum. Please...” Jan pulled Jackie down and kissed her. She could taste her own musk on Jackie’s tongue, an intoxicating experience that she loved each and every time. 

“You can cum. Cum for me, princess. Show me how good you are.” Jackie left Jan’s lips to suckle Jan’s nipple for a brief moment before returning to the blonde’s throbbing clit. 

“Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” The words tumbled from Jan’s lips as she desperately took the full force of Jackie’s fingers. She could feel her skin slipping against the smooth countertops. When Jackie’s fingers curled against the soft front of her walls, Jan came with a warbled cry. She collapsed into Jackie’s arms to stop and catch her breath. Jackie tucked a loose bit of blonde hair behind Jan’s ear. Soft kisses were peppered all over Jan’s face and neck while she came back to her senses. 

“Mmm, I don’t think I can feel my legs.” Jan groaned, making Jackie chuckle fondly. 

“I don’t know about you, but I think that was better than soup.” Jan gasped in annoyance slapped Jackie’s arm, but didn’t bother protesting. 

Jackie was definitely right. 


	8. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s Prompts: Biting, Blood, Overstimulation 
> 
> Pairing: Gigi/Crystal
> 
> This is your tw for blood so if it makes you uncomfy then this chapter isn’t for you
> 
> There’s also a little bit of possessiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this actually felt really good to write which is weird cause I haven’t felt good about my writing for like a month! Vampire Gigi lives rent free in my brain
> 
> This chapter is for @TheMetaluna because Duality owns my heart

For the record, Crystal wasn’t lost. She was just a little bit unsure of where she was and how to get out.

Her car had broken down by the side of the road an hour ago, leaving her stranded in the rain in the middle of the night. It was like some terrible horror movie cliche. Her phone was dead, but even if it wasn’t, there wouldn’t be anyone to help her at this time of night.

For the better part of the last hour she had been eyeing the old Goode estate that sat on the hill. It was abandoned, it had been for decades, but everyone in town was convinced it was haunted. Kids would dare each other to run up and knock on the door before running away in fits of laughter. 

“I don’t care. I’m not going in there.” Crystal whispered to herself. She knew better than to put herself in harms way, regardless of if it was an urban legend or not. A sudden crack sounded through the otherwise still night, and a bolt of lightning touched down just in front of where Crystal sat huddled in her car. 

“Okay, maybe I _will_ go into the creepy old house.” Crystal nabbed her backpack and scurried out of her car, glancing from side to side before dashing across the road. The rain pelted her body like bullets as she ran through the darkness. Crystal’s clothing and hair had been plastered to her skin thanks to the endless sheets of freezing raindrops.

By the time Crystal got to the house, she was soaked from the rain and chilled to the bone. She raised her hand to knock, really out of politeness more than anything, but the door swung open before she could. 

Before her stood the most beautiful person she had ever seen. 

The woman was tall and pale. She wore a long black dress that clung tightly to her slim figure. Her raven hair fell in long waves down to the small of her back. Her eyes were a pale blue that made Crystal shiver under the gaze. Crystal’s eyes fell on the woman’s lips. The looked soft. Really soft. 

“Can I help you?” Crystal almost moaned out loud when she heard the stranger’s voice. It had a smooth lilt to it that made Crystal’s brain short circuit. It was like liquid sex. Everything about the unnamed woman was enchanting. Crystal physically couldn’t make herself look away. 

“I asked you what is wrong, my darling.” The woman reached out and stroked Crystal’s jaw. Her hands were cold. 

“I-nothing-nothing’s wrong! I mean, _something’s_ wrong, obviously, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t-“ 

“Darling, I want you to be quiet. Come inside. You must be freezing.” Before Crystal could respond, the woman had already pulled her inside and into her arms. Her hands weren’t just cold, her whole body was. Her arms wrapped around Crystal’s waist and pulled her close. 

“You’re drenched, darling. Absolutely soaking wet. You look good enough to eat...” The brunette purred in Crystal’s ear. Crystal shuddered in the woman’s arms at the subtle innuendo. Deciding that the remark about the willowy woman eating her could be revisited another time, preferably alone without any clothes on, she forced herself to break away from the stranger and take a step back. 

“Um, I’m Crystal. Can I ask what your name is?” The dark woman paused for a moment of painfully tense silence that left Crystal fidgeting with the edge of her coat. A brilliant smile broke out over the other woman’s face, exhibiting her pearly white teeth and— _were those fangs?_ Crystal quickly shook the thought away. That was preposterous. Of course she didn’t have fangs. 

“My name is Genevieve Goode, but you can call me Gigi.” She extended her hand to Crystal, who took it and gave us a small shake. Gigi chuckled and flipped Crystal’s hand. She brought Crystal’s hand up to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss into the back of it. Crystal blushed furiously and took her hand back when Gigi let her go. 

“Did you say your name was Goode? Like the Goode family? The ones rumored to be vampires?” The moment the words left Crystal’s lips she clapped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment.  


_‘Why would it be a good idea to ask someone that?! Especially after they had so kindly taken you into their home?!’_ Crystal silently scolded herself for being so rude.

“Yes, darling. I’m the sole heir to the Goode estate. If you’re wondering about the rumors, isn’t there a little truth in everything?” Gigi gave Crystal a wink that was so quick that the blonde almost missed it. And there it was, Crystal was sure this time. A flash of teeth that were too long to be normal.

Crystal decided it would be impolite to ask someone about their dental history, especially after all but accusing them and their family of being mythical murder machines. Before Crystal could say something, Gigi spoke first. 

“Well then, darling. Follow me upstairs and I’ll give you something more-” Gigi paused for a long beat, silently looking Crystal up and down. “-comfortable to wear.” Crystal went red under Gigi’s prolonged gaze. 

“Yeah, okay. I don’t think you’d have anything that fits me, though.” 

“Oh? What makes you think that, my darling?” 

“I didn’t-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything!” Gigi chuckled quietly and pulled Crystal forward into her arms. Crystal stumbled over her feet and almost fell to the ground. Gigi’s strong arms kept Crystal up.

“Be careful, darling. I wouldn’t want my girl getting hurt. I’d hate to see you bleed...” Crystal’s breath caught in her throat. The image of being laid out for Gigi, her blood trickling down her chest and past her thighs, played through her mind for a second before she snapped herself out of the fantasy. The words _‘my girl’_ stuck in her brain.

“I’m okay. Thanks to you...” Gigi gave Crystal the gift of yet another one of her mesmerizing smiles. Her hands had fallen to Crystal’s hips when she had caught her. Either Crystal was really starting to feel the cold, or Gigi’s hands were made of ice. Gigi’s pinky slowly grazed over the skin of Crystal’s waist. Crystal prayed that the small hitch in her breath didn’t register with the brunette, but the sly grin that played across Gigi’s lips indicated otherwise.

“Come with me, darling. We’re going to get you out of these clothes.” Gigi took Crystal’s hand into her own and pulled her away through the house.

Despite the obvious state of disrepair on the exterior, the inside of the house was nothing short of perfection. Most of the house was a blur as Gigi led her through it, but one thing in particular caught Crystal’s eye. 

A large painting of Gigi was situated in the hallway that led to what Crystal assumed was the woman’s room. If Crystal hadn’t been doing art since she could hold a paintbrush, she would’ve seen nothing wrong with the picture. Gigi looked just as striking as she did now. The strong bone structure and unmistakable pale blue eyes were without a doubt Gigi.

“Gigi? When was this painted?” A look of panic flitted across Gigi’s face for the briefest second before her normal expression returned. 

“Ah, yes. That’s a painting of my great grandmother, Eloise. My family always says I look like her so when she died, I came into possession of this wonderful piece.” Crystal nodded, taking a step closer to the painting to confirm her suspicions.

“That’s interesting, because this painting is from the fifteenth century.” From the corner of her eye, Crystal saw a look of panic overtake Gigi’s face.

“No, it’s like I told you. The painting isn’t-“

“With all due respect, you’re wrong. This painting is from the late fifteenth century at the absolute latest. It’s been restored sometime in the last few years, but you can’t hide under a new coat of paint. The Venetian coloring is unique to the time period. The reason you’re shadowed with white instead of black like the rest of the painting is because heavenly figures were highlighted with white, which they stopped doing sometime around the seventeenth century. Plus, you’re wearing the same locket in the picture as you are right now.” Crystal grinned triumphantly at Gigi, who looked absolutely terrified.

“It’s not me-“

“Gigi, stop lying to me. It’s you in the painting. Tell me why.” Crystal insisted. Gigi tried to turn away, but Crystal refused to let her go. “Tell me.”

“You’ll never believe me.” Gigi massaged her temples and gave a half hearted sigh. 

“Geege, I believed in Santa Claus until I was nineteen. You can tell me pretty much anything.” 

“Wait, are you serious?”

“Deadly.” For the first time, Crystal had a genuine look of sincerity.

“Will you promise not to laugh, panic, scream, or run away?” 

“Yeah, sure. I mean, what’s the worst that it could be? You’re a vampire?” Crystal joked with a bright smile and a raucous laugh. Gigi’s face didn’t move. Crystal soon became painfully aware that she was the only one laughing. 

“You’re not laughing. It was a joke!” Crystal’s pouting didn’t sway Gigi’s solemn expression. 

“It may be a joke, but you actually hit the nail on the head. Those rumors about me and my family? They aren’t just rumors. The Goode family is one of the oldest lines of pure blood vampires.” Crystal looked at Gigi in a stunned silence before she turned and ran down the hall. She didn’t get far. Gigi cut her off before she could reach the staircase, pulling her back and slamming her into the wall. 

“You said you wouldn’t panic.” The brunette seethed. Terror surged through Crystal’s veins as Gigi’s piercing eyes raked over her neck. 

“Yes, I did. To be fair, I lied. How the hell was I supposed to react to hearing you say you’re a vampire?!” 

“Running was the worst thing you could’ve done. When a human runs from us we feel the urge to chase them down and feed from them. No matter what, you cannot run from me.” Gigi’s voice had become heavy and gravelly with something that Crystal couldn’t quite identify. 

“I couldn’t run from you if I wanted...” Crystal whispered, a soft pink blush blooming across her cheeks when Gigi cocked a questioning eyebrow. 

“What do you mean, my darling?” Gigi’s hand found Crystal’s waist and chin. She dragged the shorter woman’s hips forward and tilted her head up to meet her eye contact. 

“N-nothing. Forget it.” 

“No. You’ll tell me what you’re talking about. I’m not asking you, darling.” Gigi ordered. Her grip on Crystal’s waist tightened as she pinned the Latina down. 

“You’re just very attractive, that’s all!” Gigi smirked at Crystal’s fearful eyes. Slowly, she leaned in and pressed her nose against Crystal’s neck. Gigi could feel Crystal trembling under her. Her brain soared off the high she received from the smell of Crystal’s blood. She carefully nuzzled the spot just under Crystal’s ear as her hand slid around the blonde’s waist and under her shirt. Pressing into the small of Crystal’s back, Gigi brought the scared woman’s hips into her thigh. 

“G-Gigi, what are you doing?” Crystal gasped when she felt Gigi’s mouth ghost over her neck. Gigi didn’t answer her. Instead, she reached into Crystal’s unruly hair and pulled her head to the side. The feeling of Gigi’s eyes ripping into her skin was almost too much. 

“Hey, Gigi, talk to me. What’s going on?” Crystal tapped on Gigi’s arm. Gigi did not react well, grabbing Crystal’s arm and pinning it over her head. A small whimper of pain escaped Crystal’s mouth, but Gigi didn’t even flinch. 

“Mine.” Crystal shuddered at Gigi’s possessive tone. The power of her voice alone could’ve ruined Crystal right then and there. 

“Gigi-“

“ _Mine_. You’re mine. Nobody else will touch you again.” Gigi snarled. Crystal let out a little moan when Gigi’s lips touched down on the side of her neck. Brief open mouthed kisses dropped along her burning skin. All the air had been snatched from her lungs as soon as Gigi’s lips had touched her. Her dark brown eyes fluttered shut as she let herself melt into the touch for just a moment before she forced herself out of it.

“Gigi, baby, I need you to talk to me. I know you’re in there.” 

“Mine.”

“Yes, I’m yours, but I need to talk to Gigi.” Gigi stopped peppering Crystal with kisses and looked up. Crystal’s chest heaved as though she had just run a marathon.

“Mine?” If she hadn’t been so distracted by the presence of Gigi’s thigh nestled between her own and the growing pit of want in her stomach, Crystal would’ve laughed at how childish Gigi sounded. 

“Gigi, baby, I need you to talk to me. Tell me what’s happening.”

“I want you. You’re mine, and I want you.” Gigi tore the front of Crystal’s shirt open before her lips returned to Crystal’s neck. For the first time, Crystal felt Gigi’s pearly teeth scraping across her neck and down to her shoulder. The slight jab of the tips of Gigi’s fangs made her heart race. 

“Say it.”

“W-what? Say what?” 

“Say that you’re mine. That you’ll be mine. I don’t want anyone else touching you.” 

“I’m yours. I promise, nobody else will touch me. Only you.” Gigi’s back hunched as she let out a high keening noise at the promise. Her tongue darted out and swiped along Crystal’s caramel skin. She was so close to what she wanted, so close to Crystal. 

“You taste even better than I imagined.” Gigi licked up Crystal’s neck, drawing out a small whimper from the back of the Latina’s throat. Her hips ground down helplessly against Gigi’s thigh. Crystal could feel resistance coursing through Gigi’s body. She could see Gigi clinging to the parts of her humanity that remained, the parts of her that were telling her not to feed from Crystal. Gigi’s tongue lapped at Crystal’s pulse point as if she were melting away.

“Gee, you can do it. You can make me bleed.” Crystal felt Gigi’s chest vibrate with what sounded like a low growl before the pale woman pulled back.

“You don’t know what you’re asking me to do, darling. Feeding can be dangerous. There’s always the chance that I can’t stop myself and I take too much.” Gigi’s voice was raspy and deep with the effort of her restraint. Her blue eyes had become black pools of want. 

“Geege, I trust you. I know you can control it. Please, take me.” Crystal carefully pulled her curly mess of hair to the side, tilting her head to provide access to the place Gigi had been eyeing from the moment they met. 

“If I’m going to take you, then I’ll do it properly.” 

“What do you mean prop- _ahh!_ Gigi!” Gigi’s hand slipped down the front of Crystal’s jeans and over her underwear. She ran the pads of her fingers up and down Crystal’s pussy, feeling the wetness that had accumulated in the woman’s pants. Crystal’s labored breath was the only sound in the hallway as Gigi added more pressure behind her fingers. 

“You’re wet for me. Your pussy is begging to be full. I can do it. I’m the only one who can satisfy you now.” Crystal’s voice wasn’t at her disposal, so all she could do was nod her agreement. Gigi pulled back and kissed Crystal as if she wouldn’t survive without the blonde’s lips on hers. Crystal kissed back with fervor, moaning against Gigi’s plump lips when the latter’s fingers pressed directly over her clit. Gigi kept her long fingers moving over Crystal’s ruined underwear the whole time. She nipped at the human’s mouth in a request for entry that was immediately granted. Gigi licked into Crystal’s mouth, exploring the wet cavern with her tongue at will until Crystal’s lips disconnected and her head fell back against the wall with a breathy moan. 

“Gigi, if you keep doing that I’m gonna cum!” Crystal panted. Her legs shook with the effort of keeping herself upright. Gigi’s pace only increased from there. She refused to touch Crystal directly, enjoying the desperate grinding instead. Crystal’s arms wrapped around Gigi to try and stay on her feet. Gigi’s fingers pushed against Crystal’s entrance, teasing her open slightly but never slipping inside like she craved. 

“Beautiful. My little human is so beautiful.”Gigi crooned with a pleased smile. 

“Gigi, please, more!” Crystal begged, squeezing her eyes shut as the coil in her stomach began to tighten. Gigi complied with the plea, pushing Crystal’s panties aside and thrusting her finger into the shaking woman. Crystal gripped Gigi’s shoulders and came with a loud moan that ricocheted through the arched hallway. 

Gigi sniffed at Crystal’s neck as she rutted against the Latina’s thigh. Crystal watched in silent amazement as Gigi became restless and visually distressed at being denied her blood. Crystal reached down to still Gigi’s hips and calm the woman down. The brunette relaxed under the touch for a moment before her eyes flashed red. Fear coursed through Crystal for a second before she remembered that Gigi wouldn’t hurt her. She wouldn’t kill her. If she was this worked up over Crystal’s scent alone, there was no way that she’d kill Crystal. Not before feeding from her at least. 

“More.”

_‘She only uses one word when she gets like this.’_ Crystal noted to herself. She was removed from her thoughts by Gigi’s hand pawing at her breast like a horny teenage boy. 

“ _More._ ” Gigi emphasized. “Again.” 

“You wanna make me cum again?” Crystal ran her hands through Gigi’s hair, using her grip to pull on the raven locks and make Gigi look at her. The vampire was practically drooling over her. 

“Yes. Again.” Gigi didn’t wait for an answer. She plucked Crystal off the ground with a strength that could only be superhuman. She shuffled off down the hallway and came to a stop outside a large black doorway. Gigi struggled with the knob, refusing to put Crystal down. When she couldn’t get it open within a few seconds she let out an angry growl and kicked the door down. Crystal tried not to let her amazement show at how easily Gigi had shattered the thick wooden door. 

Crystal soon found herself deposited on an excessively large mattress. Gigi hovered over her, eyeing the remaining clothing that clung to Crystal’s body. 

“Off. Now. Clothes off.” Gigi tore at Crystal’s clothing like a wild dog finding food after weeks of being starved. Crystal helped as best she could. There wasn’t much left to assist with since Gigi had ripped the cloth off her body, leaving her completely exposed. 

“Good girl. Pretty girl.” Gigi removed her clothing as well, casting it aside and turning back to the blonde on her bed. Crystal gaped at the beautiful body that had been hidden under the black dress. Gigi’s endless legs and statuesque figure made Crystal wonder if she was even real or if this was just a dream. 

“Silver?”

“What?”

“Silver.” Gigi pointed at Crystal’s nipple. Crystal glanced down and back up at Gigi with confusion on her face. 

“Silver hurts me.”

“Oh! No, it’s not silver. It’s steel.” Relief washed over Gigi’s face for a moment before her eyes drifted down to Crystal’s bottom half. She honed in on Crystal’s dripping cunt. Crystal leaned back on the bed, spreading her legs slightly and displaying herself while she waited for Gigi’s next move. 

“I want you.”

“You’ve said that before.” Crystal teased, running her fingers up Gigi’s thighs and brushing against her pussy. Gigi shuddered and ground down into Crystal’s hand. Crystal took the action as an invitation and covered her finger in Gigi’s slick before pushing into her. 

“I wanna make you cum, baby. You’re so sexy. I’d do anything for you.” Crystal purred in Gigi’s ear. Gigi made her approval known with a low groan that resonated in her chest. 

“Fuck me. Fuck me harder.” Gigi took hold of Crystal’s wrist and positioned herself to take three of her fingers. Once she got Crystal’s wrist the way she wanted it, she dropped down onto her hand. Gigi threw her head back and let out a moan that made Crystal’s mouth go dry. Gigi began fucking herself on Crystal’s fingers, taking them as deep as she could. Crystal just looked on in amazement at Gigi brought herself to the precipice of her orgasm. The blonde shifted ever so slightly so that she could give Gigi’s clit some much needed attention. No sooner than she had begun to rub tight circles over the small bead, Gigi’s walls tightened around her digits and Gigi’s body froze. Crystal watched the pale woman’s face shift through a variety of expressions before she relaxed again.

“Good girl. You did good. I’m going to make you cum again. I’m gonna make you cum until you break.” Gigi cleaned herself off of Crystal’s fingers before pushing Crystal back onto the bed. 

“Open. Let me see.” Crystal drew her legs up and exposed herself to Gigi. 

“Gigi, please.” Crystal murmured. Gigi smiled and bent down, nuzzling Crystal’s thighs much the same way she had done with her neck. 

“Is that the place?” Gigi didn’t answer Crystal’s question. She just kept rubbing her nose over Crystal’s skin. 

“Gigi? Is that the place you want to feed from?” Crystal tried again. Gigi let out a muffled cry and ran her teeth over Crystal’s leg. 

“I want it. Let me do it. Let me drink from you. Give yourself to me, Crystal.” 

“Of course, Gigi. You can have me.” That was all Gigi needed to hear. She rushed forward and sank her teeth into the soft flesh of Crystal’s thigh. Crystal winced in pain, but the initial discomfort was stripped away as soon as her blood began to flow into Gigi’s mouth. Either she was already lightheaded, or this was the most euphoric feeling of her life. Every single nerve in Crystal’s body stood on end. 

Forcing her eyes open, Crystal looked down to see the most enticing sight she had ever seen. Gigi looked like she was in heaven. Her onyx hair splayed across Crystal’s thighs and her face was buried in Crystal’s leg. Crystal could just barely see the place where Gigi’s fangs were lodged inside her. Just when it was getting to be too much, Gigi pulled back. A droplet of blood fell from her lips in a slow red trail. Crystal’s attention was drawn to her leg where blood had started to leak out of the puncture wounds. 

Gigi swooped down and licked the remaining blood off Crystal. Crystal reveled in the rough feeling of Gigi’s tongue dragging against her sensitive skin. The brunette’s mouth didn’t leave her leg until it stopped flowing. When Gigi straightened up, Crystal could see her eyes returning to normal. She wiped the remnants of Crystal’s dried blood off her lips and chin. 

“Your blood taste like heaven. I bet your pussy is just as good.”

“Oh god, Gigi, please! I need you so fucking bad.” Crystal’s hips bucked up towards Gigi, who looked like she was about to eat Crystal alive. Again. 

“There’s no god that can help you now. You’re mine forever. We are bonded. Nobody else tastes right. It is only you.” Gigi took hold of Crystal’s thighs and tugged her down so that she was eye level with Crystal’s soaked folds. Gigi’s nose passed through Crystal’s folds and into her clit, allowing the brunette to inhale Crystal’s scent. Crystal whimpered when Gigi’s nose bumped against her clit. A low growl burst from Gigi’s chest and she flattened her tongue against Crystal’s cunt. 

“Gigi!” 

“Perfect. Perfect girl.” Gigi’s words were barely audible. “Good human.” Crystal let out a wail of enjoyment when Gigi’s fingers penetrated her heat. The combined sensation of Gigi’s tongue laving over her aching clit made Crystal’s head spin. Or maybe that was the blood loss. Either way, the feeling of Gigi’s efforts was like a drug. 

“Gee, it feels so good!” Crystal’s body trembled under Gigi’s expert touch. Without warning, Gigi removed her fingers. Crystal was about to complain but cut herself off with a keening cry when Gigi’s tongue replaced the missing digits. The strong muscle thrust into her repeatedly, driving Crystal mad with pleasure. 

“Gee, I’m not gonna last if you keep doing that!” 

“Good. Cum for me.” Crystal’s body thrummed with need as Gigi increased her efforts. Crystal’s wetness was drenching her thighs and the sheets under them, but she was too lost in ecstasy to care. Gigi helped her through her second high. As soon as Crystal’s body stopped twitching, Gigi was lapping at her pussy again. Crystal writhed under her, clawing at the sheets and desperately trying to both get closer and get away. 

“Geege, it’s too much. I don’t think I can cum again!” 

“You can. I’m not done with you. I want more of you and I can’t have it yet. You’ll cum until you can give me more.” Crystal shuddered and nodded. Her body felt white hot each time Gigi’s tongue flicked against her overworked clit and her nimble fingers thrust against her soft walls. Another orgasm was quick to follow, but this time Gigi stopped. She removed her hand and pressed her fingers past Crystal’s reddened lips. Crystal accepted them readily, happily cleaning herself off of Gigi.

“Hey Gee, if you’re tired, there’s something in my bag downstairs that could help you out.” Gigi tilted her head like a curious puppy, but she still rose to her feet and padded away down the hallway. Crystal took the time she was given by Gigi’s absence to collect herself. She had just begun to smooth down her hair when she heard an incredibly loud and angry sounding howl. In the blink of the eye, Gigi was back in the room with Crystal’s tie dyed backpack in tow. 

“Darling, why do you have a strap in your backpack.” Gigi seethed, gesturing to the hot pink toy that sat inside Crystal’s bag. 

“I was on my way to a friend’s house when the storm hit.” Crystal casually shrugged, knowing full well that she was riling Gigi up.

“Why do you need a strap to see your friend?” Gigi’s hand closed around Crystal’s neck in a tight grasp. 

“Sometimes when Nicky gets bored she wants to fuck me. Is there something wrong with that?” Crystal smiled wryly at Gigi’s angered expression. One of the veins in Gigi’s neck was straining against her skin.

“Crystal-“

“What? You don’t like the idea of someone else making me cum? God, Gigi, last week she scratched my back so hard that I bled. It felt so fucking good. Look.” Crystal turned onto her stomach, showing Gigi the place where her long time friends with benefits had in fact left a long scratch that had scabbed over. Gigi’s breathing picked up as she ran her shaky hands over the marks left behind by another woman. 

Rage pulsed through Gigi’s veins at the idea of Crystal’s blood being shed for another person. Gigi couldn’t help digging her nails into Crystal’s ass. A sneer crossed Gigi’s lips at the small whimper Crystal let out. She kept her nails pressing further and further into Crystal’s flesh until her sharp nails pierced the skin, drawing blood that dribbled out in small drops of crimson. 

“Mine. Your blood is only for me. If I ever, _ever,_ see someone else’s hands on you, I will fucking kill them.” Gigi hissed in Crystal’s ear.

“Gigi, fuck, please!” Crystal gasped, grinding back into Gigi’s waiting hands. Crystal couldn’t see it, but she could feel her blood starting to drip down into her pussy. Her face burned in shame at how much she wanted to feel Gigi’s teeth inside her again. 

“Say it, Crystal.”

“It’s only for you, Gigi. All of me, I belong to you.” Gigi said nothing, grabbing Crystal by the hips and flipping her over. 

“I can make you cum better than she ever could, with or without that.” Gigi jerked her head in the direction of the discarded toy before she dove into Crystal’s pussy, licking through her folds and locating her clit. The blend of Crystal’s blood and her arousal swirled together in Gigi’s mouth.

Every taste of Crystal made Gigi’s brain go haywire. She knew she could never get enough of Crystal. The human’s small whines and cries of pleasure made Gigi’s dead heart stir in a way that it hadn’t for centuries. The blonde’s tightening grip of her hair signaled Gigi that she was approaching yet another orgasm. 

Crystal came with a prolonged whimper, her body shaking and overwhelmed under Gigi’s hands. 

“Another.” Crystal’s eyes went wide when her brain processed the word.

“Gigi, you’re gonna kill me.” 

“Are you saying you don’t want to cum again?” Gigi challenged with a knowing glint in her eye. Crystal groaned in frustration at being called out, but shook her head. 

“Come here, pretty girl.” Gigi patted her thigh and opened her arms to the hazy woman that laid in front of her. Crystal made her way into Gigi’s embrace, albeit a bit clumsily. 

Once Crystal was situated she began to grind down against Gigi. Her head fell forward onto the brunette’s shoulder. Her soft panting and whimpers filled Gigi’s ears like a symphony. Crystal lifted her head for a moment to look Gigi in the eyes.

“You want more?” The question didn’t really come off as one. It was really more of a statement. Gigi’s brow wrinkled in confusion. 

“You want more. You wanna feed again, Gigi. I can feel it.” 

“Crystal, I can’t take more. I took a lot earlier. Any more and you could get hurt.” Crystal knew Gigi was denying her obvious bloodlust in favor of Crystal’s safety, but she didn’t care in the slightest. 

“You want to make me cum again?” Gigi nodded. “Then bite me. Use me, Gigi. I won’t cum unless you do.” To drive her point home, Crystal stopped moving entirely. Bringing herself to a full stop was no easy feat. Her whole body screamed at her to keep going, but she resisted. 

“Are you sure?” Gigi’s voice was strangled and marred with restrained desperation. Crystal took Gigi’s face in her hands and pulled her forward, locking their lips together in a kiss that left both women feeling woozy. 

“I’m sure.” Crystal rolled her hips against Gigi, letting out a gentle sigh when her overstimulated clit caught just the right angle. Gigi took the moment to let her fangs slide forward and into Crystal’s neck. 

To anyone else, Crystal’s wail would’ve sounded pained or anguished. In reality, she was on cloud nine. If Gigi’s teeth felt good in her thigh, her neck was a whole new level of amazing. Her hips had begun to slip against’s Gigi thigh as she coated the pale skin in her juices. Ignoring the little white spots that had begun to form at the edges of her vision, Crystal continued chasing down her release. Gigi’s nails were digging into her back and her teeth were in as far as they could go.

After what felt like an eternity, Crystal finally spilled over the edge and went limp into Gigi’s chest. Somewhere in her mind she could sense Gigi’s hands on her shoulders and her voice begging her to open her eyes. The blinding white behind her eyelids kept her brain trapped in an odd limbo for a minute before she snapped out of it. 

“Gee, what’s wrong? Are those tears?” Crystal mumbled. In her groggy state she could still see Gigi hastily wipe her face to erase the evidence. 

“That’s not important. Are you alright? You passed out and I thought I had killed you.” 

“Yeah, I’m good. ‘M just sleepy.”

“Of course! Give me a moment.” Gigi pressed a quick kiss on the top of Crystal’s nose before exiting. Crystal barely registered her return, only noticing her presence when she began cautiously wiping away the dried sweat and cum from Crystal’s body. When she was done she returned the cloth to wherever she had gotten it and helped Crystal get situated under the covers. 

Almost instantly, Crystal turned to her side and latched on to Gigi in a vice-like grip. Gigi froze for a moment but eventually allowed herself to reciprocate the gesture. Crystal hummed in satisfaction and rested her head on Gigi’s chest. 

“Good night. Sleep well, my darling.” Gigi cooed and stroked Crystal’s hair. The fucked-out woman subconsciously moved in to the gentle touches. 

“You too, Gee. Don’t let the vampire bedbugs bite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh to be Crystal Elizabeth Methyd 😔 also peep me flexing my art school education when Crystal was analyzing the painting


	9. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s Prompts: Sensory Deprivation, Sensation Play (wax play), Angry Sex sorta...
> 
> There’s also a little blood because Tumblr wanted more of vampire Gigi
> 
> Pairing: Gigi/Crystal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first things first, do not do anything you read in this. Using actual candle wax is dangerous and can result in injury. Odds are, the pain would be either too much for you or your partner or you may not be ready for it. Please do your research and practice safe sex.
> 
> With that said, I definitely scrapped my original idea for these prompts so I could give the people what they want, because I am what?
> 
> A whore
> 
> Enjoy

“You smell like her.”

“W-what are you talking about?” Panic flushed through Crystal’s body. It had been a little over two months since she had met Gigi, and the predatory look glinting in her girlfriend’s eyes was never a good sign for her. 

“You smell like Nicky. I don’t care that you’re friends, but she has no understanding of boundaries.” Crystal didn’t bother trying to deny the argument set before her. Nicky didn’t really have boundaries nor a solid concept of what a committed relationship was. Granted, throwing on an old hoodie that Nicky had left behind months ago as she rushed out the door want the best plan. That one was definitely on Crystal.

“Take a shower. I want you in our room in thirty minutes.” The authoritative tone that took over Gigi’s voice gave Crystal no choice. Not that she would’ve protested anyway.

Thirty minutes later, Crystal was waiting for Gigi, just as she was told. She hadn’t bothered with putting clothes on after her shower. She knew they would just be torn away. 

“Babe, come on, it’s not that big of a deal!” Crystal squeaked. Gigi glared down at Crystal and tightened the white silk around the woman’s wrists with an excessive tug. A cold breeze blew through the room and over Crystal’s exposed body. With her hands secured behind her back, her legs bound together, and the blindfold over her eyes, Crystal was entirely at Gigi’s mercy.

“You’ll stop me if it’s too much?” The temporary shift in dynamic made Crystal’s heart happy.

“Of course.” Crystal’s consent was all Gigi needed to proceed.

“Now then, what should I do with a little slut who can’t keep her promises? Answer me.” Gigi’s cold fingers ran along the swell of Crystal’s perky ass. The small shiver that ran through her girlfriend’s body made Gigi crack a smile. 

“Gee, I said I was sorry-“ A sharp smack landed on Crystal’s backside, eliciting a yelp of surprise.

“Answer me or I’ll leave you here, darling. I’d hate to leave such a delicious little thing behind, but I will if I must.” Gigi’s warning made Crystal’s heart drop. Whether or not the threat was empty wasn’t something that Crystal wanted to explore. 

“Punish me, Gigi.” Crystal didn’t have to have her eyesight to know that Gigi was satisfied with the response.

“A novel idea, my darling. I wonder what I should do. Spank you?” Gigi’s hand came down on Crystal’s ass again. “Edge you?” A finger slipped into Crystal’s pussy. A shaky exhale was all Crystal dared to let out. “Or maybe...” Gigi’s voice trailed off and her hand left Crystal’s body. 

Gigi didn’t have a physical warmth, but she had an undeniably noticeable presence. Whether it was natural or otherworldly, Crystal could always tell when Gigi was near or feeling an excess of any emotion. At the moment, her energy was overbearing, pressing Crystal into the mattress without even touching her. 

The sound of a match striking came from behind Crystal, quickly followed by the smell of melting wax. Crystal’s mind raced with the possibilities of what her girlfriend could be doing. The only other thing she could detect was Gigi’s rapidly increasing bloodlust. A hand wrapped in her hair, pulling it aside and tying it up in a tidy bun atop her head.

“You look so beautiful like this. I want to see what color looks best on you.”

“Color?”

“Yes, my darling. You’ll be a good girl. A patient girl. Prove to me that you’re not a whore.” Crystal whimpered quietly and nodded. Gigi’s hands ran up Crystal’s thighs and over her ass, dragging along her lower back and coming to a stop on her shoulders.

“What’s wrong? You’ve got a lot of tension in your shoulders.” The teasing tone of the brunette made Crystal roll her eyes beneath her blindfold. 

“I wonder why that might be.” 

“Keep mouthing off and I’ll gag you too.” Gigi pulled sharply at Crystal’s hair, bringing her back up and into Gigi’s front. The sweet scent of her girlfriend’s rising pulse had Gigi’s mouth watering and her brain shutting down. 

The telltale rigidity of her motions let both Gigi and Crystal know that the former was losing control. Gigi’s normally smooth and graceful movements had begun the shift towards her more jagged and primal side.

The soft prodding of Gigi’s cute button nose at the skin of Crystal’s neck was something that the blonde never got tired of. Knowing that a being as powerful as Gigi wanted her so badly that she’d fall into a frenzy without her was beyond flattering. 

Gigi’s hips bucked up against Crystal’s as she nosed around Crystal’s ear and jaw. She longed to just stop and sink her teeth deep into Crystal’s veins and drink from her lover, but she resisted. The urge to make sure Crystal enjoyed herself was stronger. It took every ounce of Gigi’s remaining shreds of brain power to pull herself off of Crystal.

“Fuck, you always smell so good. Soon. For now though, I want you on your knees, face down and ass up for me.” Crystal complied with the direction to the best of her limited ability and positioned herself how Gigi had asked her to. The soft humming from her partner filled her ears. She could hear Gigi bustling around behind her, picking something up and making her way back to where Crystal lay. 

“Let’s see, I’ve got three choices. Let’s start with white. The color of purity. Ironic for you.” The venom in Gigi’s voice was false, but the need it evoked in Crystal was anything but. There was a brief moment of silence before a burning pain bloomed over Crystal’s ass. The Latina let out a yelp of distress, but held herself up to Gigi. 

“No, this is too light. White isn’t your color.”

“Gee, what are you-“

“Remember what I said about making noise?” 

“I’m sorry, Gee.”

“Not yet you’re not.” Another round of dripping liquid fell on to the surface of Crystal’s bottom, followed by another dissatisfied sigh. Whatever Gigi had just put on her had an intense pain before it stopped all together.

“Black is a bit too elegant for you.” Gigi’s footsteps padded away before she returned again.

“Something tells me that red is going to be lovely on you.” A small whimper escaped Crystal’s throat when the searing pain returned again, but this time covering a wider area than the two previous rounds combined. Crystal’s wrists flexed against the bindings on her wrist, desperate to find Gigi and pull her close. She knew if she could get Gigi close enough and say the right thing that the pale woman would lose herself to her instinct and take Crystal entirely. 

“Third time’s the charm! You look so beautiful, my darling. Would you like to see?” Crystal nodded furiously at the question. Gigi’s quiet chuckle accompanied the removal of the blindfold. When Crystal had blinked away the darkness she had become accustomed to, her eyes widened in surprise. 

“Why are you-“

“Because you need to be punished. Stop asking questions. The only thing I want to hear from you from now on is begging. Get on your back.” Gigi helped Crystal flip over before straddling her and sitting on top of Crystal’s stomach. 

“I don’t tell you enough how much I love your tits.” A stream of melted wax dribbled from the candle in a crimson waterfall that pooled on Crystal’s nipple. Squeezing her eyes shut in pain and surprise, Crystal’s body twitched under Gigi. Her eyes flew back open when Gigi peeled the dried wax off of Crystal’s sensitive nipple and took the hardened bud into her mouth. Gigi’s expert tongue flicked over Crystal for a few moments before she was drawing back and pouring a second wave of wax onto Crystal’s chest.

More red liquid trickled from the still burning candle and into the crevice between the peaks of Crystal’s ample bust. Gigi ran her icy hands up Crystal’s stomach before pushing down on the hollow just below her ribcage, providing a path for the pool of drying wax to travel down. Gigi kept the candle tilted, constantly adding to the already abundant volume of wax that streaked down Crystal’s sensitive skin. It hurt.

It really hurt. Crystal loved it.

The stream of wax continued until Gigi paused. The lazy trickle of red had curved around Crystal’s stomach and down to her hips, coming to a halt just before throbbing pussy. 

“Does it feel good, darling?” Gigi’s condescending tone made Crystal want to retort with something clever or snarky, but all she could give was a high whine and a nod. A devilish smirk broke into Gigi’s lips that showcased all her teeth. 

“Gee, please fuck me now.” Crystal realized her mistake as soon as Gigi’s pleased expression morphed into one of disgust.

“Whores don’t get to make requests. Next time, don’t come home smelling like her.” Gigi let the candle slip in her hand and drip onto Crystal’s collarbones. The little kisses of pain were intoxicating. If the feeling of Gigi’s wetness spreading across Crystal’s stomach as the brunette slowly rutted against her was any indicator, Gigi loved the control she had over Crystal. When Gigi leaned down to Crystal’s level, the blonde thought she was finally giving in and planning to feed from her. Instead, Gigi carefully took the edge of a bit of dried wax into her mouth and pulled it off in an agonizingly sensual move that had Crystal’s breathing becoming heavy and uneven.

A slow drizzle of wax came down on Crystal’s abdomen. Countless goosebumps rose up from Crystal’s skin as the wax dried at an obnoxiously tedious pace. The skin around the borders of the hardened wax glows pink. Gigi could barely keep herself together. Crystal’s smell was overflowing from her skin and flooding every available inch of Gigi’s brain. 

Gigi flicked Crystal’s nipple piercing, a feature she adored once she had determined it was in fact safe for her to touch. Burning herself on silver while trying to fuck her girlfriend senseless wasn’t on her bucket list. Crystal gave her partner a glare that was brushed off with no thought whatsoever. 

“Just a bit more. I want to paint your skin red.” Crystal shuddered in response to Gigi’s provocative comment. The brunette took this as a sign of acceptance and brought the candle closer to Crystal’s face. In an entirely performative act, Gigi bent down and lapped at the flame until it was extinguished. Sometimes the fact that she was technically unable to feel could be incredibly hot. 

The mischievous gleam in Gigi’s eye increased as she deposited the rest of the wax on Crystal’s chest. Dipping the blackened wick down into the red puddle, Gigi brought it back up and allowed it to touch down on Crystal’s throat. Small circles and short lines traced a pattern of stinging pain over Crystal until Gigi pulled back. Satisfaction was written all over her face as she surveyed her work. 

Crystal looked absolutely ruined. Nothing but admiration shone from Gigi’s eyes as she looked over her artwork. Sliding off Crystal she turned to rummage around in a pile of clothes. After a minute, Gigi was able to locate the phone that Crystal had given her. 

Gigi had insisted that she could send her pet raven named Jean-Paul with letters to Crystal, much to Crystal’s confusion. As soon as she had convinced Gigi that no, the phone will not kill you and that the buzzing meant that Crystal was trying to reach her, Gigi had become obsessed.

Gigi tapped her screen a few times before raising the device and pressing again. The quiet click and bright flash hid the proud grin on Gigi’s face. Crystal blushed wildly, but didn’t protest Gigi’s documentation of the event. 

“What did you write?”

“Hmm?”

“What did you write? On my neck? I could feel letters...” Gigi didn’t answer, a habit of hers that annoyed Crystal sometimes. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere as she lit another candle. She shook her hand, putting out the match and tossing it aside before rounding on Crystal. 

“Let’s call it a little reminder.” Gigi reinstated herself over Crystal’s trembling body. The familiar predatory look on Gigi’s face sent a wash of slick down Crystal’s thighs. Gigi maintained steady eye contact until her mouth was at Crystal’s neck again. 

“Why don’t you guess what I wrote.”

“Gee, if I knew, I wouldn’t have asked you.”

“I’ll help you then.” Crystal could hear the smirk in Gigi’s voice. A shaky moan tumbled from the blonde’s lips as Gigi began languidly running her tongue along the edges of the dried wax she had left behind. 

‘M’ ‘I’ ‘N’ ‘E’ 

“I’m yours, Gigi.” Crystal’s reassuring whisper sent Gigi into another fit of desperate grinding against Crystal’s body. Her pointed teeth scraped at Crystal’s neck in a silent plea. Crystal tilted her head to provide access, which Gigi took happily. 

No matter how many times Crystal let Gigi feed from her, she never got used to the indescribable euphoria. Gigi had learned how to complete the perfect balancing act of bringing Crystal close just by biting her and ensuring that her partner was conscious and well enough to continue to consent. 

Gigi’s fangs were sliding out almost too soon for Crystal’s taste.

“You’re so perfect.” Gigi whispered against the puncture marks she left behind. Her hips rolled gently forward against Crystal’s leg. Everything about Crystal drove her crazy. It scared her, but deep down, she knew if the human were ever to leave her she would devolve into a state of dysfunction.

“Gigi, I need you so bad!” Crystal struggled against the restraints around her wrists and legs. Gigi preened under the blonde’s desperation. The distinct smell of Crystal’s arousal and the gentle grinding made Gigi thrum with desire. 

Gigi began her slow descent down Crystal’s body, carefully peeling the remnants of the wax off and gracing the uncovered skin with soft kisses. She allowed her teeth to drag against Crystal before she nipped at Crystal’s hip. Crystal’s body immediately arched up into Crystal’s mouth, allowing her to dip her teeth into her again and take a small mouthful of blood before moving on. 

The next stop on Gigi’s path was at Crystal’s ankles. Gigi didn’t bother undoing the knots. Instead, she ripped the cloth bindings apart and tossed them aside. Crystal stretched her legs lazily and smiled up at Gigi. 

“So, what do you say, tall dark and beautiful? You gonna make your perfect girl cum?” Crystal’s teeth tugged at her bottom lip in a move she knew always drew Gigi’s eye like a magnet. True to her patterns, Gigi’s pale blue orbs tracked the movement without a second thought. 

With a low growl, Gigi nudged Crystal’s legs open and held them down. She wasted no time licking into Crystal’s overflowing slick. 

Crystal’s sweet moans filled the room as Gigi lapped at her folds. Her body already stood on edge from the unexpectedly enjoyable pain. Gigi’s hand left Crystal’s hip and soon two fingers entered Crystal’s cunt. The blonde cried out and clenched down around her girlfriend.

“Such a pretty girl.” Gigi cooed affectionately, giving Crystal a quick kiss before she returned to her job. She flattened her tongue against Crystal’s clit and curled her fingers to hit just the right spot.

Crystal writhed under the direct pressure. It only took a few more moments of the repeated action until Crystal was throwing her head back and cumming with a shaky moan.

Pride rushed through Gigi as she watch Crystal come down from her high. She had never been so grateful for a storm to come through.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if there are errors, I was tired when I wrote this. I might fix them later...maybe
> 
> Tumblr: @ForeignMooney


	10. Day Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s Prompts: Choking, Collars, Pet Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any errors and the fact what this is ass. I’m tired and sad so don’t bully me

  
Objectively speaking, Nicky was an amazing girlfriend. She always knew what Jaida was feeling and how she was doing. She could recite any fact about Jaida, no matter how obscure. The only aspect of her enchantingly gorgeous partner that she wasn’t completely confident in was the fact that Jaida was a witch. 

When she had first heard Jaida say that yes, magic was real and that she was a witch, Nicky had laughed. In all fairness, Nicky’s idea of a witch was an old lady with green skin, a broomstick, and an overflowing cauldron of smoking bits of bones and discolored objects. 

Nicky had learned a lot about the culture that she had always assumed only existed inside of movies and books. Jaida was always incredibly patient with her no matter what vaguely offensive questions she had asked at the beginning of the relationship. 

A year later, Nicky’s brain was still hung up on one particular idea that she had developed a few weeks ago. She wasn’t sure if Jaida would be into what she had in mind, but it would be a shame if she didn’t at least try. The most difficult part would be setting everything up. 

“Jaida, my love? Would you mind running out and getting some strawberries?”

“Why? Don’t we have some?” Jaida called back through the house. 

“No, I ate them all. Can you please get some?” Nicky tried not to let her exasperation show in her voice. She just needed Jaida out of the house for twenty minutes. 

“I’ll get them tomorrow.” Jaida came around the corner and rested against the door frame. “It’s kind of late to be going out.” 

“Jai, please! I really want them and I don’t wanna go get them!” Nicky gave the brunette woman her best puppy dog eyes. 

“Don’t you do that. That’s not fair. Put that lip back!” Nicky pushed her lip out further, pouting like a child. Jaida looked away with a tired sigh. Nicky’s begging eyes were slowly breaking down Jaida’s resolve. 

“Please?” 

“You know what? Sure. I’ll get you your strawberries, baby. But only because I love you.” 

_ Jackpot _

“Yes! Thank you! I love you too!” Nicky leapt up and hugged Jaida tightly. The African-American woman stumbled slightly but kept her footing under the unexpected added weight of Nicky throwing herself into her arms. 

“Woah there, they’re just strawberries.” Jaida laughed fondly, “You owe me big time.”

“Oh don’t worry. I’ll definitely make it up to you.” Nicky’s wry simple and mischievous tone made Jaida a bit concerned. The french woman definitely had something up her sleeve. Jaida didn’t push the topic. 

Nicky waited patiently until she heard their car staring up and pulling out of the driveway. As soon as she was sure Jaida was gone, she sprang into action.

A few days ago she had done some shopping under the ruse of going to get coffee with Gigi. She wasn’t technically lying, she did get coffee with the younger designer, just after they had gone shopping at any and every sex shop and lingerie store within a thirty mile radius.

Gigi and Nicky had been best friends ever since the ginger had flown across the ocean and taken a summer internship at the label that Nicky worked at. When Nicky moved to the U.S., Gigi was there to help her get settled. She and her rather eccentric but incredibly endearing girlfriend, Crystal, had actually been the ones to introduce Nicky to Jaida. Crystal was also a witch, which was a lot easier to see than Jaida being one.

After hours of roaming the city and fielding awkward questions from well-meaning workers, the duo had purchased a few items that Nicky was confident would drive Jaida crazy. 

Between the new set of lacy black lingerie that left little, if anything, to the imagination and the accessories, Nicky was pleased with her purchases.

Nicky reached back into the corner of their closet where she had hidden the bags of her items. Slipping out of her clothes, she pulled on the black underwear set. The next bag contained the black leather collar with a ring in the front and back, along with a little tag with Jaida’s name inscribed on it. She carefully removed the piece and fastened it around her neck, just tight enough that it wouldn’t move unless Jaida really pulled. 

Next up was the little leash she had found. She clipped it to the front hoop of her collar before rummaging through the bag to find the little tail that she and Gigi had drunkenly sewed a few days prior. It wasn’t in Nicky’s original plan, but the excessive amount of red wine had fueled the pair to make it anyway. Nicky located the seam of the underwear and quickly sewed the tail into it. The pair of cat ears that Gigi had leant her from a previous Halloween costume completed the look. 

The sound of the car pulling back into the driveway sent Nicky into a flurry of motion. Rushing around the room, she grabbed as many candles from the house as she could and scurried back upstairs with them. She hastily lit them all and shoved the bags back into the closet. Nicky took a moment to admire herself in the mirror before getting into position.

“Baby, I’m home! I got your stupid strawberries! Where are you?” Jaida’s voice rang through the house. 

“I’m in the bedroom! Can you come back here and help me with something?” 

“Chile, why are you so needy tonight? Are you okay-“ Jaida stopped in her tracks when she pushed the door open and saw Nicky down on her knees. 

“What...what the fuck is all of this?” Jaida gestured to her mostly naked girlfriend and what she was wearing. With a soft giggle, Nicky rose to her feet and pulled Jaida into a kiss.

“Well, I figured a witch needs a familiar, no? And what better than a classic black cat?” Nicky grinned flirtatiously and toyed with the ends of Jaida’s hair that hung along her back. Her eyes followed every movement and shift from the other woman as she tried to gauge the reaction.

“I’m not—that’s not how that works...” Jaida’s dark eyes had been resting on the little collar and leash around Nicky’s neck for quite a while.

“Are you saying you don’t wanna play with me?” Nicky pouted. 

“I didn’t say that. Can you turn around for me, kitten? I wanna see how beautiful you look.” With a wide grin, Nicky stepped back and slowly turned around for Jaida. She could feel the woman’s chocolate orbs taking in every minor detail and committing it to memory. Jaida’s eyes came to a halt at the little tail that Nicky had attached to the back of the lingerie. 

“You really went all out for me, didn’t you kitten?” Nicky blushed at the new pet name and nodded silently. A pleased smile overtook Jaida’s face. 

“Please, let me eat you out. I want to be a good pet for you.” 

“Yeah? My kitten is gonna be a good girl?” Nicky almost moaned aloud when Jaida pulled her in and her thigh pressed into Nicky’s center. Jaida took hold of the leash that dangled from the leather collar and gave it a sharp tug. 

“On you knees, kitten. Show me how good you can be.” Nicky followed the direction as soon as it was uttered. Once she was on the floor she reached up and popped the button of Jaida’s jeans. Jaida helped shake them off and tossed them aside along with her underwear. 

Jaida immediately pulled Nicky forward and into her cunt. Nicky licked into her center in the way she knew would make Jaida cum in next to no time. She carefully tongued over Jaida’s folds before applying direct pressure to the brunette’s clit. Jaida gasped out a moan of surprise and gave a sharp tug on the leash, forcing Nicky closer. 

“There you go, kitten. You’re gonna make me cum soon.” Nicky hummed happily into Jaida’s pussy. The affirmation spurred her on to being Jaida up and over the edge of her orgasm. Jaida’s grip on the chain leash was strong enough to cut off Nicky’s airflow for a moment. 

Once she had ridden out the rest of her high, Jaida let the leash go and let Nicky sink back onto her knees. The heavy breathing and little coughs from the French woman were the only sound that filled the room. When Nicky had caught her breath, she looked back up at Jaida with want in her blue-grey eyes. 

“Jai, can I please have your cock? Please give it to me. Fill your kitten up.” Nicky turned around and climbed onto the bed before presenting her soaked pussy to her girlfriend. 

“Jesus, you’re already this wet from eating me out?” Jaida’s voice was a gentle whisper as she slowly dragged her fingers up Nicky’s clothed folds.

“Yes, I like it when you use me. Please make me cum now, I want you so bad!” The blonde desperately pushed back into Jaida’s fingers which earned her a warning swat at her ass. She whimpered quietly and ceased her movements.

“Give me one moment, kitten. I’ll be right back.” Jaida pulled away. Nicky turned on her back and watched her lover’s slim figure outlined in the soft glow of the candles. Jaida fished through one of their drawers and came back with Nicky’s favorite strap. Nicky didn’t even bother trying to hide her excitement as Jaida slid the harness up her smooth legs and fitted the light purple dildo into the ring. 

“Are you ready, kitten?” Jaida slowly unhooked Nicky’s bra and let it fall away from her chest. Her underwear was soon to follow. Jaida’s hungry eyes scanned every inch of Nicky’s exposed skin.

“Please, I need you.” 

“What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to fuck me!” Nicky groaned in frustration. Jaida offered a small chuckle as a response before she began lining up with Nicky’s entrance. When she was in position she rolled her hips forward and push a half the length into Nicky. The French woman gasped and clutched at Jaida’s arm. 

“There you go, kitten. Look how well you take my dick.” Jaida purred seductively into Nicky’s ear. Nicky shuddered as her body adjusted to the stretch. 

“I said to fucking look. Don’t disobey me.” Jaida yanked Nicky’s leash and forced her to look down at where their hips connected. In one smooth motion, Jaida pushed the rest of the false member into Nicky’s fluttering walls. The blonde let out a heady moan as her head fell back against the pillows. 

Jaida snickered and took up a punishing pace that jolted Nicky’s body up the bed with every thrust until she was almost hitting her head against the headboard.

“Jaida, harder!” Nicky’s moans reverberated around the room in an erotic symphony. Jaida gave her a short nod and flipped their positions so that she lay over Nicky, providing a better angle for her to thrust into her girlfriend. 

“You’re so pretty. You got all dressed up for me tonight.” Jaida licked at Nicky’s neck as she slammed into Nicky’s heat. The sound of their skin colliding filled both of their ears. 

“Yes, for you!” Nicky’s body shook in Jaida’s strong arms. One of the hands that had been previously stationed at her hip made its way up and onto the end of the leash. Jaida gave it a strong pull that made Nicky’s noises into a choked whine. The lack of oxygen flowing into her lungs made her head swim and her vision blur slightly. 

Jaida’s firm grip loosened just long enough for Nicky to recover before she was pulling the chain again. This time her other hand reached around and found Nicky’s painfully untouched clit. A direct press of her thumb against the sensitive area had Nicky nearly screaming. 

“Jaida, fuck, I’m gonna cum! Please can I?” Nicky begged shamelessly as if her life depended on it.   
  


“You’re such a good girl for me. You can cum whenever you want to.” The only response was a fit of babbling that was mostly comprised of _‘thank you’_ and _‘please’_. Jaida focused her efforts to provide Nicky with the same release that was previously gifted to her.

  
All it took was a few more stroked of the fake cock, perfectly timed with Jaida’s fingers strumming over Nicky’s aching clit to have her girlfriend screaming her name and freezing in her arms. Jaida maintained a strong grasp on the leash until she was sure that Nicky had gotten every last ounce of pleasure that she could.   
  


The two women fell back on the sheets in a mess of heaving breaths, sweaty limbs, and affectionate kisses. Nicky’s lips were stuck in her signature lopsided grin that Jaida loved more than anything else.

”You never wanted strawberries, did you?”

  
“No, those are just an added bonus!” Nicky poked Jaida’s nose and snuggled into the brunette’s arms before she could retaliate. Jaida rolled her eyes and settled in next to her girlfriend.   
  


“Get some sleep, kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is shitty 
> 
> Yayyyyyy 
> 
> Anyway I hope you’re all staying safe and voting
> 
> Tumblr: @ForeignMooney


	11. Day Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s Prompt: Body Worship
> 
> Pairing: Gigi/Crystal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, forgive me if this isn’t my best. My life kinda got crazy and shitty all at once and I don’t have a lot of time to write

  
Two years ago, a bright-eyed and impossibly ambitious freshman had waltzed into Crystal’s dorm and made off with her heart. 

Gigi Goode was the definition of perfection and it took no time for Crystal to fall head over heels for the young designer. Crystal’s original roommate from the year before had decided to move in with her girlfriend, leaving a vacancy in the room. At first, Crystal was hesitant about having a new roommate. Not to say that she didn’t love meeting new people, she adored it. What she was worried about was getting a roommate that she would constantly butt heads with.

As soon as she met Gigi, the only worry in her mind was how the hell she was going to survive her sophomore year living next to the most beautiful person she had ever seen who was also probably really straight.

Turns out, Gigi was far from straight and seemed to have a new girl in their dorm every few days. Crystal was thankful that they had gotten a dorm with separate rooms. Even with the walls between them, Gigi was loud. Whoever was always in there with her was obviously doing a great job. Crystal would be lying if she said she didn’t feel a twinge of jealousy every time she heard the ginger’s moans of pleasure.

When Gigi had asked if she wanted to be roommates again the next year, part of Crystal screamed at her to say no and get away from her intense feelings for the younger woman. That part wasn’t nearly as strong as her urge to stay near Gigi. Year after year she caved and stayed with her crush.

Now that she was a senior and Gigi was a junior, Crystal had gotten used to the feeling of seeing the girl she was pretty sure she was in love with bringing home other women. There were rarely any repeats, except for one woman, a tall blonde woman with piercing blue eyes and an obnoxiously sexy French accent named Nicky. Crystal wasn’t sure if there was anything between the two women, nor if she even wanted to know. The thought of Gigi holding hands and laughing her adorable high-pitched giggle with someone else made Crystal feel sick.

Fortunately, Crystal didn’t have much time to dwell on her more than obvious feelings for the fashion student. Between majoring in visual and playing on the school’s division one roller derby team on full scholarship, she didn’t have time to waste. That didn’t stop her less than friendly thoughts of her roommate. 

Even on the arduous flight back home from her latest bout out in Oregon, her mind was plagued with thoughts of the statuesque woman she was so infatuated with. 

Once her flight landed and she had collected her luggage, Crystal got on the first bus she could. Even though she blasted her favorite music into her ears, all she could think about was Gigi. Even after she stepped off the bus and took the stairs up to their dorm. Even when she called out to Gigi and got no reply, her mind was filled with thoughts of the young woman. 

“It’s late, she’s probably sleeping.” Crystal muttered to herself. She tossed her skates and shoes aside. Her duffel bag followed suit. Yawning, Crystal made her way back through the dorm and to her room. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pushed the door open. 

“Crystal!”

“ _FUCK!_ ” Crystal shouted in surprise and jumped back when she saw Gigi sprawled out on her bed. 

“Don’t yell so loud. It’s late.” 

“Shit, sorry! I didn’t mean to—wait, is that my jersey?” Now that Crystal had gotten over the initial shock of seeing Gigi lounging mostly naked on her bed, she stopped to look at the ginger’s pale legs that went on forever and the blue and gold uniform she knew so well. Her number, twelve, along with her last name were printed across the back.

“Mhm. I missed you and it smells like you, Crys. I missed you _so_ much.” The subtle way that Gigi’s voice lilted when she said Crystal’s name had always been something the Latina loved to hear. Gigi stood slowly and made her way over to where Crystal was frozen in place next to the door. She wrapped the stunned woman up in her arms and rested her head on top of hers. Crystal’s face went a brilliant vermillion when she realized just how close Gigi was and just how much skin was exposed. 

“Geege, I leave all the time for bouts. Are you feeling okay? Are you drunk?” Crystal was very much aware of the fact that Gigi was wearing nothing but her jersey and a tiny pair of white underwear, and that her nipples were pushing against Crystal’s chest.

“I’m not drunk.” Gigi reassured her friend by turning away and walking in a perfectly straight line to the other side of the room and back. Crystal was fighting every urge to watch Gigi’s ass as she walked about with a bit more swing in her hips than usual. She came to a stop in front of Crystal and did a little spin. “See? Perfectly sober!”

“Um, yeah, you are. I’m kind of tired from the bout and the trip...” Crystal hoped that Gigi would get the idea and leave so she could get herself a cold shower and relieve the burning ache between her legs that had developed as soon as she saw Gigi in her clothes. 

“Don’t you like it?” Gigi pouted, “I wore it for you, Crys.” Gigi began to back Crystal up against the wall, trapping the shorter woman under her frame. Sighing softly, Gigi buried her nose in Crystal’s neck.

“Gigi, what are you doing?” 

“What I’ve wanted to do for three years. You’re graduating this year and I know I’ll always regret it if I never find out how you feel.” Crystal’s pulse raced as the smell of Gigi’s perfume filled her senses. Sure, they hugged a lot and cuddled a fair bit, but this was different. This was more intimate.

“H-how I feel about what?” Crystal knew exactly what Gigi was asking her. She could feel Gigi’s hands ghosting over her sides and coming to rest around her neck. 

“How you feel about me. I see the way you look at me.” Gigi’s words sent pure panic through Crystal’s veins. 

“I don’t look at you. What are you talking about?” 

“You’re blushing, Crystal. You know I’m right.” If Crystal wasn’t so tired, she would’ve thought a small blush had bloomed over Gigi’s cheeks too. “It’s okay, I want you too. I want you so bad.” Gigi emphasized her claim by bending down and pushing Crystal’s neon green hair aside. Crystal recoiled in surprise but immediately realized her mistake when a look of embarrassment and fear flashed across Gigi’s face. As quickly as it had come, it was gone again. 

“Did someone put you up to this? Is it some weird prank or another stupid bet you made with Jaida?” A hurt look replaced the previous expression on Gigi’s face at the insinuation. 

“No. It’s not a prank.”

“Then why—“

“Is there someone else? Are you back with Dahlia and you didn’t tell me?” Crystal bristled at the mention of her ex. The raven-haired woman was nice enough and definitely stunning, but things had ended on a sour note between them when Crystal had moaned Gigi’s name instead of her lover’s. 

“No, you know I’d tell you if I was seeing someone.” 

“Then what is it, Crystal?! Am I really that ugly? I mean, I’m not Nicky or Jaida, but I’m not _that_ bad, am I? Why don’t you want me too?” Crystal’s eyes went wide when she realized what Gigi must be thinking. She tried to reach out to the designer, but she pulled away.

“Fuck, Geege, I’m so sorry—“

“No, it’s fine. It’s _fine_. I guess I just misread the situation.” Gigi shifted away further and drew in a shaky breath as she ran her fingers through her hair. She looked like she was about to cry. 

“Geege, please let me explain!”

“Please don’t try to save this. I said it was fine. I’m gonna get some stuff and stay with Nicky—“

“No you’re not.” Crystal grabbed Gigi’s hand and pulled her flush against her body. She took hold of Gigi’s cheek and tilted her head down. 

“Crys—“

“Stop talking so much.” Crystal cut Gigi off and pressed her lips into the younger’s. She could feel the shock running through Gigi before her eyelashes fluttered on Crystal’s cheeks and she kissed back. 

Kissing Gigi was even better than Crystal had dreamed. Her lips were soft and inviting, moving against Crystal’s in perfect synchronization. Crystal’s hands found Gigi’s hips and she switched their positions to push Gigi into the wall.

When they broke apart the two women rested their foreheads against each other, breathing ragged and heavy. 

“I’ve wanted to do that since the first time I saw you.” Gigi admitted with a shy smile. 

“Then why bring home so many girls? I always thought there would be no way you’d want someone like me after fucking so many beautiful people.”

“Crystal, are you serious? I only brought so many girls home because I thought maybe you’d finally admit that you liked me! I wanted to make you jealous.” If Crystal’s brain was malfunctioning before, it had been completely short circuited now. 

“I-you wanted to make me jealous?” Gigi rolled her eyes and gave Crystal her unreasonably bright smile. 

“Of course. I’m crazy about you. I never wanted to say anything because I didn’t want to make it awkward.” 

“We’re so stupid.” Crystal laughed and pulled Gigi down into another kiss. Soon enough both Crystal and Gigi were eager to take things further than making out against a wall. Gigi was the first to initiate the shift by grabbing hold of Crystal’s jacket and pulling it off. Crystal furthered the gesture and picked Gigi up in her arms. Gigi wrapped her legs around Crystal’s waist and pushed them away from the wall. Crystal took the hint and carried them over to her bed where she set Gigi down and took a moment to look at the younger woman. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful. I love my jersey on you. It’s so sexy. Can I take this off you, babygirl?” Gigi whined at the new nickname and nodded her head. Crystal simpered down and her and pulled the ill-fitting royal blue jersey off Gigi. Just as she had guessed, there was no bra to be found under it. 

“Crystal, please, I want you to fuck me. I want you so bad.” Gigi lifted her hips up towards Crystal. 

“I know, babygirl. Let me see this pretty body. Let me see my beautiful girl.” Gigi whimpered at the praise and brought their lips together again in a needy kiss. She bucked up against Crystal’s hips in a desperate attempt to relieve her aching core. 

“God, you’re so wet for me. You’re gonna ruin these.” Crystal tugged at the hem of Gigi’s soaked panties, but didn’t remove them.

“It’s all for you, Crys. It’s only ever been for you.” Gigi pushed the bottom of Crystal’s shirt up. Her fingers grazed over the softly defined abdominal muscles that she had previously only been lucky enough to catch a flash of in an Instagram post or when the brightly colored woman reached for something up high on a shelf.

Crystal threw her shirt to the side and her sweatpants were quick to follow. Gigi’s eyes traversed the expanses of skin that were now in her line of sight. Crystal looked soft and Gigi wanted nothing more than to touch her. She reached out and rested her hand over Crystal’s abdomen, slowly and deliberately raking her well-kept nails over Crystal’s warm skin. The green haired woman shuddered and pressed Gigi’s hand flat against her stomach. 

“You’re so hot, I wanna see you.” Gigi’s dark eyes made Crystal feel like she was the only person in the universe. Crystal pulled off the sports bra she had on and dove back down on Gigi. 

“Can I...can I touch you?” Crystal’s cautionwas born from a place of hesitation and awe. The idea that Gigi wanted her too was still new in her mind. 

“You don’t have to ask me. I’m yours, Crys. Touch me, fuck me.” Gigi’s pleading voice sent Crystal’s brain into a tailspin. Without a word, Crystal leaned down and sucked Gigi’s pert nipple into her mouth. The high moan her roommate let out was a sweet melody. All Crystal wanted was to hear Gigi moaning her name again and again. She continued to lick and suck at Gigi’s breasts until the ginger’s hands were running into her hair and pulling her off. 

“Crystal, I need you to fuck me. Right now.” Gigi’s breathing was labored. Crystal could see the desperation in her friend’s eyes. 

“You don’t get to make requests tonight. I’ve waited three years for this and I’m gonna do what I want.” The responding noise that tore from Gigi’s throat was absolutely filthy. Crystal smirked against Gigi’s skin as she left a prominent hickey along her collarbone. 

Gigi ground her hips wildly into Crystal’s in a pitiful attempt to gain some friction. Crystal graciously provided her thigh to help temporarily satisfy Gigi’s needs. A visible wet patch was developing over the crotch of Gigi’s underwear and coming off on Crystal’s leg. Crystal laughed softly and pushed her fingers forward against Gigi’s pussy, making the woman moan loudly. Crystal’s hand quickly covered Gigi’s mouth to try and stifle some of her lusty sounds. Gigi’s doe eyes looked up at her apologetically before her tongue protruded out and licked at Crystal’s fingers until the latter removed her hand.

“You always were a loud one, babygirl. You’re gonna have to be quiet so we don’t wake up the entire dorm. Can you do that for me?” 

“No, you know I can’t!”

“You can and you will.”

“But—“ Crystal silenced Gigi by kissing her deeply. The satisfied little sigh that Gigi let out made Crystal’s heart skip a beat. When she was sure her partner was done protesting, she pulled back. 

Crystal began to trail slow kisses over Gigi’s cheeks and her strong jaw, down her neck and clavicle and over her breasts. When she reached Gigi’s tiny waist she placed as many hickeys as she could over Gigi’s sharp hip bones until they had become two massive bruises. She smiled proudly at her work and went back to lovingly peppering Gigi’s skin with kisses. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

“Crys, please! I want you, I need you!” Crystal almost caved in to Gigi’s whines, but she managed to resist a while longer. 

“Yeah? Tell me how bad you need me, babygirl. Tell me everything.” Crystal’s taunting tone sent a shiver through Gigi’s body. She struggled for her breath as Crystal’ssoft lips danced lower and lower on her stomach.

“C-Crystal, I want you so bad it fucking hurts. I want your fingers in me, I need them. Please, Crys? For me? For your babygirl?” The last line from the designer’s parted lips made Crystal’s brain go crazy with an overpowering lust for the younger woman. 

“Such a pretty pussy, babygirl. Did you think of me when you were with those other women? Did you imagine my fingers deep inside your pussy, fucking you and making you scream my name?” Crystal covered Gigi’s thighs in little kisses. Her fingers dragged over Gigi’s underwear in a teasing contact that sent the younger woman into another fit of writhing and begging.

“Crystal, please! Please don’t tease anymore!” Crystal could hear the break in Gigi’s voice. 

“So desperate, so beautiful. Let me take care of you. Let me show you how much I care.” Gigi was practically sobbing with need as Crystal peeled away the ruined set of white panties. 

Now that Gigi was fully naked under Crystal’s soft gaze, the older woman had the time to leisurely observe the girl she had longed to hold for so long. Everything about Gigi was perfection. Crystal knew she was in deep.

“Open. Get them ready for me.” Crystal tapped on Gigi’s lips, which immediately parted and accepted the fingers presented to her. Crystal watched with infatuation as Gigi’s pillowy lips glided against her fingers and her warm tongue licked up their length. Gigi had always harbored a bit of an _‘oral fixation’_ as she herself had jokingly dubbed it. Images of Gigi’s mouth wrapped around something other than her fingers flitted through Crystal’s mind. When she pulled her fingers away, a weak string of saliva connected the shining digits back to Gigi’s lips. Gigi broke the connection and carefully lapped up the strand before sitting back on her knees.

“Crys, can I have them now? Can I please have your fingers?” 

“Not yet, babygirl. I wanna hear you beg for me.” Gigi let out a high pitched whine of impatience. Crystal raised a challenging eyebrow when Gigi didn’t immediately follow her request. The ginger let out a heavy sigh and took Crystal’s hands into hers. 

“Crystal, please give me your fingers. I waited so long and I feel like I’m gonna die if you don’t touch me soon. I need you to take me, fucking ruin me. Crystal, please!” A low growl tore from Crystal’s throat as she tackled Gigi to the sheets. Gigi yelped in surprise but the sound quickly devolved into a low groan as Crystal’s fingers finally drifted through her folds. 

“So wet for me, babygirl. You’re absolutely dripping.” Gigi nodded furiously and clutched at Crystal’s hand as she tried to gain more of the woman’s touch. Crystal let out a small laugh and guided Gigi’s hips back down. Gigi was about to complain before all the breath was snatched from her lungs. 

Two of Crystal’s fingers pushed deep into Gigi’s heat, brushing against something deep inside her that made her double over in Crystal’s arms. 

“Oh god, Crystal, that feels so good!” Gigi’s mouth fell open and her eyes fluttered shut as pleasure overtook her mind. She could faintly make out Crystal’s chuckle at her reaction through her haze. The Latina’s pace was tortuously slow, never quite giving Gigi what she wanted until she drew back all together. Gigi was about to complain, but was silenced by Crystal’s fingers slamming back into her at a brutal pace that had her clawing at the sheets and thrusting blindly to meet Crystal’s strokes. 

“There you go, babygirl. Is that better?” 

“Mhm, it’s so good!” Gigi’s voice was slurred and raspy as she tried desperately to keep up. Years of pent up desire were spilling over from Crystal and she wanted to make sure Gigi would feel every single bit of it. 

When Crystal’s pace decreased, a new sensation washed over Gigi as the other woman’s tongue began to flick gently against her clit. If the nosies Gigi was letting out were lewd before, they were beyond sinful now. 

Crystal crooked her fingers against the soft front of Gigi’s walls which sent her into yet another fit of keening noises and labored breaths. Every swipe of Crystal’s tongue over her aching clit gave Gigi a new level of high that she didn’t know even existed. She could feel the countless streams of her own arousal leaking down her legs.

“Crys, please, I’m so close!” Gigi’s consistently increasing moans were reverberating around the room and Crystal was confident that they’d be getting some noise complaints.

”I know, babygirl. You’re doing so fucking good for me.” Between Crystal’s affectionate words and her fingers hitting deep inside her, Gigi knew she was a goner. Crystal’s tongue pressing directly against Gigi’s clit was all it took to unravel the ginger. Crystal had to silence Gigi’s moans by kissing her.

Gigi’s pale blue eyes rolled back into her head and her body arched up into Crystal. Her hips stalled out and stuttered forward as Crystal helped her through the last bits of her orgasm. Every little sound and reaction was categorized and committed to Crystal’s memory.   
  


When Gigi had finally come down enough to converse, Crystal was already pulling her into a bear hug and cuddling her close.

” Crystal—”

”Nope. We can talk about us in the morning. Right now, I’m gonna die of exhaustion if I don’t sleep.” Gigi didn’t bother protesting. Crystal’s soft snores had already begun to fill the room. Gigi’s eyes drifted over to where the older woman’s jersey had been discarded.

”Us. I like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crystal doing roller derby? You’re welcome for the concept


	12. Day Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s Prompts: I Love You, Crying, Lingerie, Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know it’s a day late, but in all fairness I was having a mental breakdown and giving myself a mullet so I didn’t have time to edit. This is a standalone for You’re No Saint. I know nothing will ever be as good as the original, but y’all wanted more so here we are. 
> 
> Enjoy~Moons!

_ ” I’m taking you with me...” Gigi’s hoarse whisper made Crystal’s ears focus in. _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “If I’m leaving this place behind, I’m taking you with me. You’re so talented, your art would sell for so much in a big city. Together we can be something great.” With Crystal, Gigi felt like she was free of her past. Free to create a future.  _

_ “Together?” _

“ _Together._ ”

  
  


_** Six Months Later ** _

Crystal stood by the window in her room, Avril Lavigne and The Veronica’s blasting from her phone speaker. It was a playlist that Gigi had made for her a few months ago entitled ‘ _Songs That Make Me Think Of You’_. Crystal would listen to the playlist any time she missed Gigi, which was all the time. 

Her friends teased her and told her she was a lovesick puppy, but Crystal couldn’t care less. They were absolutely correct. She was stupidly in love with Gigi, but she was scared to say it. She was just getting Gigi to open up about herself after six months and she didn’t want to scare the other girl away. 

Bringing her attention back to her painting, she noticed how much the woman she was painting resembled Gigi. The angel surrounded by clouds had the same sharp bone structure and blonde hair, the same porcelain skin and plump lips that she spent hours kissing. She hoped that maybe her art teacher wouldn’t notice, but that was ultimately wishful thinking.

Crystal was a lucky girl. She was lucky to have an accepting and loving family, a bright future ahed of her and a supportive community. That was all great, but being with Gigi truly made her feel like the luckiest person alive. 

Just as she was about to pick up her paintbrush, her phone chimed with a notification. At first she ignored it, figuring it was just one of her friends asking if she wanted to go smoke. When her phone chimed again, she sighed and placed her palette down on the table beside her easel. Wiping her hands on the rag she kept at her art corner, she removed any wet paint before picking up her phone. 

Theexcitedly dopey grin that immediately took over her face when she saw who the text was from could’ve supplied a whole city with light and electricity for months. 

** Princesa 💞 ** **:** _Come over?_

Crystal’s immediate reaction was to throw her smock aside and rush to her car, but she really needed to get the painting done. Plus, she already had a plan for the next time the two women were alone.

** Crys 🥺 ** **:** _i can’t i have a project srry :(_

Crystal put her phone aside with a sad sigh. She wanted nothing more than to go see her girlfriend, but she had left the painting to the very last minute, which Gigi had warned her not to do. Her phone chimed again.

** Princesa 💞 ** **:** _Please?_

Crystal was about to respond when an image attachment came through. When Crystal pressed on the image, her mouth fell open in shock and she felt as though someone had wriggled their hand into her lungs and squeezed every ounce of air out. 

Gigi looked ethereal. Her long blonde hair fell in soft waves around her face like a halo, but what really captured Crystal’s attention was what she was wearing. A pair of white underwear and a matching white lace bra hugged Gigi’s slim figure. The soft glow of the dusky sun glanced off Gigi’s pale skin and made her look even more like the angel Crystal was painting. She was on her knees and looking at the camera with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. Her hands were placed in front of her as her body leaned slightly forward.

“Oh my fucking god...” Crystal whispered to herself. Her fingers had never moved so fast as she typed out her reply.

** Crys 🥺 ** **:** _be there in 10_

Before she left, Crystal snagged the little red box that had been sitting on her desk for the last week. Crystal grabbed her coat and her keys as she raced through the house. Her mom poked her head around the corner from the living room with a knowing look on her face.

“Tell Gigi I said hello!” Ever since Crystal’s mother had met Gigi she had been completely in love with her daughter’s girlfriend.

“Yeah, I will. See you later mom!” Crystal didn’t have time to hear her mother’s reply because she was already out the door and starting her car. Her phone began ringing in her pocket just as she was about to pull out of the driveway. She took a glance at the device and saw Gigi’s face lighting up the screen. 

The contact photo was one of Crystal’s favorites. It was a candid shot of Gigi in one of Crystal’s hoodies that she had claimed. Her reading glasses were slightly askew on the tip of her button nose and her blonde tresses were piled atop her head in a messy bun. Half a bagel was wedged in her mouth, a surprised expression on her features. With shaky hands, Crystal answered the call. Gigi’s voice rang through immediately.

“Crys, please tell me your close.” Gigi’s words held a small moan.

“I’m just leaving the house.”

“Please, I can’t wait that long! I need you.”The image of her girlfriend paired with the needy whining made Crystal push her foot on the gas a bit more than what was needed.

“I need you to wait for me, princesa. No touching, okay?” Another whine came through the phone. Crystal’s hands tightened around the steering wheel.

“Crys, I need you. I need you to fuck me.” Crystal stifled a low groan before it could fall from her lips. Gigi almost never cursed but when she did it was undeniably hot. Something about the profanities coming from the innocent exterior that Gigi put up for the vast majority of the time drove Crystal insane. 

“Gigi, do not touch yourself. If I get there and you’ve disobeyed me then I won’t fuck you at all.”

“But Crys-“

“No. Be a good girl for me and wait.” A loud and unmistakable moan tore forth from the receiver and into Crystal’s ear. The Latina smiled to herself and turned on her blinker. Five minutes away. 

“I can do it, Crystal. I can be good for you. I can be your good girl!” The desperation was obvious in her tone. 

“I know you can, princesa. Just hold on, I’m a few minutes away.” 

“Do you promise?”

“I’m right around the corner. I can see your house. I’m gonna hang up now, okay?”

“Okay.” Seconds later, the line went dead and Crystal was pulling into the vacant space in front of Gigi’s house. Racing up the front steps of the porch, Crystal fished around for the key that Gigi had given her. Before she could even locate it a hand was reaching through the door and pulling her inside.

No sooner than had Crystal gotten inside the house, Gigi’s lips were on hers and her hands rested on Crystal’s chest, a habit that she had picked up from the first time the duo had been in this position. 

When they broke apart, Crystal got a good look at Gigi. She had thrown on a pair of shorts and Crystal’s hoodie just in case the person at the door was not Crystal. Having the mailman, Herbert, seeing her in lingerie was not a fun concept.

“Upstairs. Now.” Gigi didn’t give Crystal time to answer before she was pulling her up the stairs and down the hall. The two women were a flurry of limbs and giggles as Gigi pulled Crystal into her bedroom and shut the door behind them.

“Clothes off, princesa. Let me see my beautiful girl.” A soft blush bloomed over Gigi’s cheeks as she let Crystal pull the hoodie and shorts away. Once her lover was nearly bare skinned in front of her, Crystal took her time appreciating Gigi. 

“Wow...Gigi...you look...” Crystal was at a complete loss for words. If she thought the picture Gigi had sent was good, then the real thing was heavenly. The white lace clung to Gigi’s subtle figure, accentuating her tiny waist and her perky breasts. Crystal couldn’t help but stare. 

“Is it too much?” Gigi made a move to cover herself but Crystal grabbed her arms and kept them open. Gigi blushed under her girlfriend’s dark eyes that consumed every inch of skin she could see. 

“Where did you get this?” Crystal’s voice was heavy and gruff. A shiver raced up Gigi’s spine at the deep timbre and Crystal’s unrelenting gaze. The feeling of Crystal’s undivided attention was overwhelming.

“I asked Nicky if she would buy it for me so I could surprise you. Do you...do you like it?” 

“Like doesn’t even _begin_ to cover how I feel about this. That girl is a saint. Remind me to paint her something as a thank you.” Crystal pulled Gigi forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Her hands came to rest on Gigi’s hips. She carefully pulled her girlfriend closer and deepened the kiss. The quiet moan that escaped Gigi’s throat only served to encourage Crystal.

“You’re so beautiful, princesa. My beautiful, beautiful girl.” Crystal’s lips trailed across Gigi’s cheek, over her jaw, and down her neck. She paused at Gigi’s pulse point and sucked the pale skin into her mouth. A high whimper sprang forth from Gigi’s throat as she clutched Crystal’s head close to her neck.

“Crystal, please touch me.” Deep, labored breaths were shared between the women. Nothing was as intoxicating as Crystal’s loving touches and Gigi craved more.

Crystal tossed her coat aside and allowed Gigi to help her pull off the paint stained shirt she wore. To her surprise, Crystal found herself turned around and pushed back against Gigi’s sheets. The blonde’s hands were trailing down her stomach and to the button of her jeans. Gigi’s deft fingers popped the clasp open and she slowly slid her hand into Crystal’s pants. The Latina let out a shaky breath when Gigi’s fingers brushed over her underwear. 

Gigi kept her pale blue eyes on Crystal, waiting for praise or validation. Crystal stared back at her silently. Usually Crystal was the one taking initiative and she’d be lying if said she wasn’t impressed with theconfidence that Gigi had developed over the last six months. 

“Crys, can I?” Small butterfly kisses fell along Crystal’s collarbone and chest as Gigi awaited Crystal’s consent. 

“You never have to ask, princesa.” Crystal pulled Gigi’s body flush with hers and kissed her deeply. The two women broke apart to help Crystal remove her jeans. Once they were cast aside, Gigi turned her attention onto Crystal. 

“You’re so pretty. How did I get so lucky?” 

“Um, because I have great taste, obviously.” The two women devolved into a fit of giggles. The laughter was short lived, killed off by Gigi’s lips touching down on Crystal’s clavicle.  It wasn’t long before she began kissing down Crystal’s chest and towards her breasts. She lets her tongue slide out and graze over Crystal’s nipples and the piercing that constantly held a place in her mind. 

“Off. All of it.” Gigi tugged at Crystal’s underwear and bra. Crystal nodded hurriedly and tugged off the remaining bits of fabric. When the final barrier was discarded, Gigi’s soft lips were immediately surrounding her pierced nipple. Crystal let out a throaty moan, pulling Gigi’s face closer and bucking her hips up against Gigi’s leg. 

Gigi took her sweet time laving over Crystal’s chest, leaving behind countless love bites and bruises. Once she decided her job was done, she moved on to gently nip at Crystal’s neck for a moment before languidly dragging her hand down’s Crystal’s body. A low moan burst forward from Crystal’s chest when Gigi’s lithe fingers gently pushed forward into her. 

“Gigi, fuck!” Crystal groaned into Gigi’s mouth. A proud smile spread across Gigi’s lips at the reaction. 

“Yeah? What do you need, baby?” Gigi licked at Crystal’s neck, her fingers rhythmically pumping in and out of Crystal. The only responses she received were gentle sighs and shaken exhales. Gigi stilled her fingers while she waited for a response. “I can’t help you if you I don’t know what you want.”

“If I had known you’d be a tease then I wouldn’t have taught you my ways.” 

“No, I think I would’ve figured it out on my own. You’re not as mysterious as you think, Crystal Elizabeth Methyd.” Gigi’s breath was nothing more then a faint whisper against Crystal’s lips. When Crystal moved forward to connect them, Gigi moved back with a sly grin. Crystal groaned in frustration. 

“Come on, Gigi. You think you know everything but you don’t.” 

“Maybe, but I do know each and every way to make you fall apart.” Crystal was still painfully aware of two of Gigi’s fingers were lodged deep inside her. 

“Watch your mouth, princesa. That’s not my good girl. My good girl doesn’t act like a brat.” The malice in Crystal’s tone isn’t real, but the deep need for validation it evoked in Gigi certainly was. Gigi leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Crystal’s lips before she started to move again. Crystal let out a low groan and ground her hips into Gigi’s hand.

“There you go, princesa. Just like that.” Every bit of encouragement and praise had Gigi’s heart thrumming with excitement. Gigi gave Crystal another quick peck before her tongue joined her fingers. It wasn’t long before Crystal’s hands were gripping Gigi’s hair and holding her closer and closer. Content to let Crystal use her, Gigi did everything she could to help the Latina cum. 

Crystal soon made the mistake of looking down. The moment she did, she felt her orgasm rip through her body. The sight of Gigi’s mouth and fingers working her over paired with her subservient eyes was too much. Once Crystal had recovered some of her composure, she was flipping their positions and pinning Gigi’s hands above her head. 

“There’s my good girl. You always make me cum so good. Let me do the same for you.” Gigi whimpered and let her legs fall open. Crystal smiled and removed the tiny white underwear from Gigi’s body. Her bra soon followed and Crystal felt like she couldn’t breathe. No matter how many times she saw Gigi naked, she was always speechless.

“You’re so beautiful like this. You’re spreading your legs for me like a good girl. Do you know what good girls get?” Crystal’s arms wrapped around Gigi’s torso and pulled her stomach up. She gently nibbled at the skin and left behind more than a few hickeys. 

“Please, Crystal, I need you.” 

“I know, princesa. You’ve been so good for me and good girls,” Crystal slipped her hand under Gigi’s underwear and glided her fingers through the growing slick, “get rewarded.”

Crystal rubbed a slow circle around Gigi’s hole, teasing her open and adding a subtle pressure behind her finger. Gigi let out a small whimper and tried to take Crystal deeper. The look of disapproval she received made her stomach turn. 

“Crystal, I’m sorry, I just need you so bad!” Gigi’s wispy voice was strained and desperate. Her eyes begged Crystal not to pull away. Crystal’s free hand reached up and took hold of Gigi’s jaw. She tilted her girlfriend’s face up to meet hers and leaned in so close that their lips grazed against each other for the briefest moment. 

“Quiet, princesa. God, you’re dripping all over me. You’re so wet. It’s all for me, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, Crystal, it’s for you!” Gigi clutched Crystal’s face and pulled her down into a needy kiss. Crystal smiled against Gigi’s lips and tangled their fingers together. Crystal pressed her finger against Gigi’s core. A sweet moan fell from the blonde’s lips and filled Crystal’s ears. 

A wolffish grin spread across Crystal’s lips. She slowly pushed her finger forward into Gigi’s pussy, earning a small gasp at the stimulation that she craved. Gigi’s eyes fluttered shut and her hips stuttered against Crystal’s finger. 

“Come on, princesa. Let me hear all your pretty sounds. Let me hear you moan my name.” Crystal crooked her finger inside Gigi and brushed against the spot deep inside her that made her go crazy. Gigi was unable to deny the request and a moan, long and wanton, sprang forth. Crystal’s smile widened. 

“Crystal, it’s so good, I need it!” Gigi mewled, grabbing Crystal’s hand and forcing her deeper. She felt Crystal’s chest vibrate with an affectionate laugh at the action. Another finger pressed against her entrance and gathered some of Gigi’s arousal until Crystal could slide her finger in next to the first. Gigi’s hips jerked against the intrusion. 

Crystal watched with silent fascination as she slowly pushed her fingers forward into Gigi’s heat, causing the blonde to whimper quietly. She waited a moment before carefully thrusting into Gigi. 

Crystal was gentle. Crystal was always gentle. She cared for Gigi and treated her like a deity, always making sure the younger woman felt safe and secure, making sure she knew that her house was open at any time if she needed somewhere to go. With Crystal, she was safe. 

A slow tear rolled down Gigi’s cheek, quickly followed by another, and another, and another. Crystal didn’t notice the well hidden hiccups that shook Gigi’s body until a tear slid down onto their hands that were still joined together. Crystal immediately looked down at Gigi, who hid her face and refused eye contact. 

  
“Hey, princesa, what’s wrong? Do you want me to stop? Did I do something wrong?” Crystal started to pull away but the attempt was quickly thwarted. Even though tears were streaming down Gigi’s cheeks, her eyes sparkled and her smile shone bright.

“Don’t stop. Don’t you dare.” Crystal hesitantly nodded and pushed away the worry in her mind in favor of pleasuring her girlfriend. Gigi tangled her hands in Crystal’s mullet and continued fucking herself on her fingers for all she was worth. Crystal’s free hand wrapped around Gigi’s waist and helped her hit the right angles. Her thumb shifted and grazed against Gigi’s clit, bringing a high whine from Gigi’s mouth.

“There, I need more, please!” Gigi buried her face in Crystal’s hair. Crystal obliged the request and began drawing tight circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Gigi’s entire body shuddered in the brunette’s arms. She could feel the coil tightening deep in her stomach with every perfectly timed thrust and stroke.

“Crys, I’m close, I’m so close!” Gigi could barely get the words out. 

“I know, princesa. I want you to cum for me. My beautiful angel, my sweet girl, you’re so good for me. You’re my perfect girl.” Gigi whimpered at the praises from her girlfriend that made her head spin. Her hazy blue eyes found Crystal’s dark brown irises, but she quickly shut her eyes again as her orgasm washed over her. 

“Fuck, _Crystal_! I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!” Gigi’s mind was so overwhelmed with the feeling of Crystal’s fingers deep inside her that she hadn’t even realized what she said until Crystal’s gentle eyes looked at her hopefully. Another wave of tears fell from Gigi’s reddening eyes and over her porcelain cheeks, but this time her eyes weren’t happy. They looked scared. Scared like the time her neighbor had caught them kissing before they knew Jackie was gay too. Scared like her father was in the room. Crystal couldn’t stand to see Gigi crying. 

Lunging forward, Crystal kissed the blonde woman as if she would never get the chance again. 

“I love you too, Gigi. I love you so much.” A sob wracked Gigi’s body as she threw her arms around Crystal’s shoulders and held her close. Crystal’s fingers didn’t stop until Gigi went limp in her arms, her body heavy and slumped back. Crystal gently stroked Gigi’s hair and let her cry until her tears dried up. She was left with a very drowsy girlfriend laying in her arms.

“Happy six months, by the way.” Gigi’s ears perked up, her head turning lazily up towards Crystal. 

“You remembered?” 

“Of course I did, you dork. How could I forget the best day of my life?” Crystal’s tone may have been teasing but she meant every word.

“I’m gonna run us a bath, okay, princesa?”

“Sounds great but I don’t know if you’ll be able to keep your hands off me long enough for us to actually get clean.” Gigi rolled over and batted her eyelashes at Crystal in an almost comically flirtatious way. Crystal flipped her off and exited the room. The sound of running water took Gigi back to the first time they had slept together. Crystal was just as caring, if not more so than she was that night. 

“Up, we don’t want the water to get cold.” Crystal’s voice pulled Gigi from her thoughts and back to reality. She stared blankly for a moment, computing the words before Crystal motioned Gigi to follow her. 

“Noooo, carry me!” If it had been anyone else, Crystal would’ve laughed and made a joke about how childish the request was. No matter how bad she wanted to poke fun at her slightly loopy girlfriend, Crystal was a sucker for the younger woman’s puppy dog eyes and little pouts. With a heavy sigh, Crystal bent down and scooped Gigi up. She cradled the lightweight girl and carried her through the door that connected her room to the bathroom. Gigi busied herself with one of her favorite activities, playing with Crystal’s dark brown curls.

When she reached the edge of the bath, Crystal carefully deposited the sleepy woman into the pool of bubbles and warm water. A quiet moan slipped from between Gigi’s lips. 

“Crys, it’s perfect. Thank you.” 

“Mhm, only the best for my princesa.” Crystal hummed. She guided Gigi back so that she could slide in behind her. As gracefully as she could, Crystal pulled Gigi into her lap. Once they were situated, Crystal reached to the side and grabbed the soap. She took every available second to work the lavender scented soap into Gigi’s skin. Gigi rested her head on Crystal’s shoulders, periodically letting out a little whine or groan when Crystal applied pressure to some of the tension in her back. 

Crystal washed Gigi off and listened to her girlfriend ramble on about the merits of latex for fashion purposes as opposed to a stretchable and more breathable alternative. Crystal had no idea what Gigi was talking about in the slightest, but hearing the woman talking so animatedly about something she loved was well worth the confusion.

Once Gigi began to complain that the water was too cold, Crystal pulled the plug and let the water drain away. Gigi was waiting by the side of the tub with a towel that she wrapped around Crystal, who thanked her by sticking her tongue out and booping the end of Gigi’s nose.

“Crystal! That’s disgusting!” Gigi shrieked in horror. Crystal cackled and sprinted out of the room, pursued by a very distressed Gigi. It soon became apparent that running with towels while still slightly damp wasn’t a great idea when Crystal tripped on the carpet and went careening into Gigi’s bed with a screech. 

“Oh my god, Crystal, are you okay?!” Gigi rushed to Crystal’s side and began examining her for any signs of injury.

“I don’t know about you, but I feel fabulous!” Crystal grinned at Gigi. There was a moment of silence before the two burst out laughing at each other. 

“You’re so dumb!” 

“Listen, the way I live my life is do or die, but most likely die.” Crystal’s commentary only made the pair laugh harder. After the laughter subsided they were left in a comfortable quiet. Almost subconsciously, the two women began their nightly routines. Crystal went to Gigi’s closet and retrieved the pajamas she kept there for when they had “school projects to work on” and it was “too late for Crystal to safely drive home.” 

  
Once they were adequately clothed, they settled into Gigi’s bed, enjoying the silence and each other’s company. The moment was so peaceful that Crystal had almost forgotten about her gift.

“Wait here. I wanna give you something.” Crystal gently pushed Gigi out of her lap and onto the sheets. She could feel the blonde’s curious eyes watching her walk around her room and over to her coat. 

“Is it another glitter bomb? Crys, I swear if you brought more glitter in here after the last time-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. No more glitter in your house or else you won’t speak to me ever again. I promise you, it’s not glitter.”

“Oh? What did you—Crystal...you didn’t, did you?” The sheepish smile that Crystal offered up as a reply answered the question. A new wave of tears began welling up in Gigi’s eyes when she saw the red box.

“Will you put it on me?” Crystal smiled to herself and kneeled down behind Gigi. She pushed the honey blonde hair aside and opened the box. 

“I can’t believe you even remembered that.”

“You don’t give me enough credit!” Crystal griped. Gigi held up her hands in mock surrender which seemed to appease the brunette. Crystal reached into the box and pulled out the necklace Gigi had seen in the window of her favorite jewelry shop a few weeks back when the two were picking up some art supplies and fabrics downtown. It wasn’t flashy or anything, just a small silver pendant with a star carved into it on a silver chain, but Gigi had loved it from the moment she saw it.

“Crystal, thank you so much.” Gigi’s voice was barely a whisper. She ran her fingers over the necklace, gazing at Crystal and herself in the mirror. Crystal looked so happy.

“Geege, I just wanna say I’m so proud of you. I’m so proud that I get to call you mine, even if the world doesn’t know it yet. I’m so proud of how far you’ve come from where we were six months ago.” For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Gigi could feel tears pricking her eyes and threatening to fall. Before they could, she grabbed the front of Crystal’s hoodie and pulled her into a kiss. 

“You know I’m like, kinda gay for you, right?”   
  


“Crystal! You ruined the moment!” Gigi groaned in frustration. Crystal shrugged noncommittally and kissed Gigi again.   
  


“Maybe, but you love me anyway.”  
  


“Don’t remind me.” Gigi tugged the blankets over them and cuddled up to Crystal. “Your ego doesn’t need any more fuel.”   
  


“You’re so cruel, princesa! Is that any way to treat someone you love?”

”If that someone I love is you, then absolutely. Now shut up and go to sleep. Cranky Crystal is a pain to deal with.” A few grumbles and disagreements were served back to Gigi, but they both knew the blonde was right.   
  


“I love you, Gigi Goode.”   
  


“I love you too, Crystal Elizabeth Methyd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I plan to start a new multi chapter fic soon 👀 I also have plans to do a second and third chapter for You’re No Saint and if that interests you, drop a comment so I can gauge when to write/post it. Have a good day and stay safe <3
> 
> Tumblr: @ForeignMooney


End file.
